Bailey
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Angelus prowls at night hunting. But what happens when he comes across a little girl who he finds too pretty and innocent to kill? He turns her. Warning: Spanking and Angelus cruelty mentioned in later chapters. This is an AU where Angelus was never cursed with a soul so he was never Angel. Rated M just in case. Chapter 18 added and Sequel now up.
1. Chapter 1: Angelus turns Bailey

Bailey

Note: This is based in an AU world where Angelus was never cursed with a soul. Also in this AU Angelus is the one that turned William the bloody / Spike.

This is something I've wanted to write for a long time. It is one of my more favorite AU series's that I write about. Bailey has to be without a doubt my favorite original character of mine. You'll see why as I add more chapters. The good news is I have at least 5 chapter already written. Bad news is I have to alter them a little to make sure their appropriate for this site. But I will do that as fast as I can.

Summary: Angelus prowls at night hunting. But what happens when he comes across a little girl who he finds too pretty and innocent to kill? He turns her.

Note: This is an alternate universe where Angelus was never cursed with a soul so he was never Angel. And In the early 1900's Darla dusted Drusilla and then William dusted Darla for dusting Drusilla. And in order to have a bigger family Angelus went hunting for his oldest childe Pen so now it's Angelus Pen and William. But Angelus is about to add another member to the family.

Warnings include: M/M pairings because Sire's sleep with their children. Also spanking and mention of torture and the cruelty of Angelus.

Chapter one: Angelus turns Bailey.

In 1995 Bailey was so depressed that she stopped eating. The girls at school would make fun of her weight even though she wasn't actually fat. But after a while she began to starve herself and sneaking out at night became a regular thing. Her parents didn't care anyways. She roamed the streets at night later and later each night.

Then one night. Fate stepped in. Or maybe it was just the devil.

The street was pretty deserted save for a few people Bailey went into her regular ally where she liked to sit and think.

She heard steps coming near her and a man crouched down before her he had brown hair and the most evil eyes she had ever seen but she wasn't afraid. She had nothing to live for. If he wanted to hurt her why should she care?  
And as he gazed coldly at her he finally spoke "What's your name?" He asked.

"Bailey." she said.  
"Ah. Bailey. How old are you child?" he asked.  
"I'm 13." she said honestly.  
He looked slightly surprised "And what might I ask is a child of your age doing out on the streets at this time of night? Don't you have a home?" The man asked.

"I have parents and I live in a house. But that doesn't make it my home." Bailey said.

"So they wouldn't miss you if you disappeared?" The man asked.  
"Maybe. But then isn't that when everyone cares? When it's too late? A lot of good that does." Bailey said the last part sarcastically and the man seemed to think that over.

"Your not afraid." the man said.

"Why should I be? I don't care what happens to me. In order for me to be afraid I'd have to care." Bailey said.

"You don't care what happens to you? Why?" The man asked.

"I'm stupid. I'm ugly. I'm a whore. I'm fat. I'm worthless. Just like everyone says. Though the doctor calls it depression. If your gonna hurt me then just do it. But if not then just leave me alone." Bailey said.

Then man seemed to like that even more then anything else she had said..

"On the contrary little one. I think your very pretty. The pretties thing I've seen in a long time. The things people say about you...precious girl they're only words. And they will never amount to half as much as you will. You will have the kind of power that most only dream about. And I'm going to give it to you." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"I like you Bailey. Your a child that has suffered in the human world and I say you have had enough. You deserve a treat for being brave enough to come out here during the night. I know what your looking for child. It's death your inviting. And it's death that you'll have. Only I am going to give you a different death. A death where you will rise again and when you wake you will be a vampire. And revel in the beauty of the night. You are too young and beautiful to truly die. Would you like that? Would like to be a vampire?" The man asked.

Bailey laughed at him "Your crazy. Oh well I guess I needed a good laugh. But I guess In a way your right. Maybe I am looking for death. Running around at night hoping something will happen to me." Bailey said then she was shocked as the man grabbed her legs and yanked her onto her back he put his full weight on her hips holding her there and his hand went to her mouth her eyes were wide with shock but there was still no fear and she hadn't even tried to scream. She was serious. She really didn't care weather she lived or died. The man leaned down and whispered in her ear "My sweet girl. My name is Angelus And something special is about to happen to you. You are going to become my newest childe. I have never made one as young as you before. My others will be surprised. Don't fear me pretty girl. I won't drain you. You shall be a vampire the next time you open your eyes." Then he bent to her neck and bit her and drank from her and she never made a sound. When he lifted his head he sliced his chest open and cradled her head to lift her so that she could suck the blood from his chest and then when she had drank the blood she went limp in his arms.

Angelus picked up his new treasure and carried her lifeless body all the way to the mansion hidden in the dark trees that only housed two other vampires besides for him. Both were his children. The oldest was Pen who had gotten himself into some trouble after getting into a fight with a demon and Angelus who had been in town heard of the fights that took place and happen to be there when the demon said he wanted Pen's head and no one was more surprised then Pen when Angelus had jumped into the ring and took the demons head off laying down the challenge that if anyone else wanted the childe of Angelus they would have to stake Angelus first and anyone who tried would end up like the dead demon and everyone had backed away from the great Angelus allowing the world known deadly vampire to take his Childe and he had been forcing the boy to stay with him every since.

Then other vampire was William or Spike as he often called himself. But Angelus still called him William. William just didn't want to leave and Angelus didn't want him to leave either. Not since Darla and Drusilla had been dusted. Darla had dusted Drusilla and William had dusted Darla for dusted Drusilla and when Angelus found out there was a lot of pain to go around and not just for William. Angelus had broken every finger on the hand that William had used to dust Darla and then he had gone out on his own and slaughtered many people.

But since then Angelus had wanted family. His family and they needed a girl around too. This sweet child would be ever better then Drusilla. She was younger and she would be sane too.  
And Angelus would spoil her but not all the time. Only as much as he spoiled the other two.

Any vampire worth keeping usually slept at least two days so Angelus was pleased when on the third night he heard Bailey begin to stir.

When He had brought her home he had warned the boys to leave her in the room and to not go near the door. He had told them how old she was and why he had turned her and William had snarled that no one could replace Drusilla and Angelus slapped him and then explained calmly that he hadn't meant it like that. And Pen told Angelus that he had met a child vampire only once and the Sire said that he would always have to keep the boy because he could never feed on his own. When asked about it further Pen said that a child that is turned doesn't lose their soul and so they felt guilt when killing and only a patient Sire who planned to keep the child should be the one that turns a child. Angelus didn't like that but then the child having a soul wasn't really a problem he would teach her the same as the others. She would do as she was told. Or she would be punished until she did. And Angelus decided that even if the girl did have a soul she would feed. She needed blood to survive or she would go mad. Angelus would feed her himself every night forever if that's it took and he said as much to them both at which point William snickered "Oh she'll love that sitting on daddies knee feeding like a baby from a mother. Gonna make her take the soother too?" William asked.

"She is too young. Not ready for things like that. Touching and petting are okay but I will not rape her or have sex with her. Nor will she take the soother in her mouth. I'm too big for a true child's mouth. I can break tradition since she will be a special one." Angelus said the 'Soother' as Angelus called it was basically when Angelus had a hard on and he would have William usually get down on his knees and pleasure him until he came. At force Angelus had forced it. But William had grown to like it and so he didn't fight it anymore. Pen however hated it. So Angelus didn't make Pen do it unless he felt the boy needed to punished for something. But there was other punishments too of course.

"Oh hear that Pen? Daddy has a new favorite." William teased.

"William are you looking for trouble?" Angelus asked.

William scoffed "No I never go looking for trouble. But your as excited as a father waiting for his child to be born." Then William realized that that's basically what Angelus was doing.

"I am no more excited then I was waiting for you or Pen to wake. Each Childe is special. The turning and the rising. She is special because she will not be treated the same. Because of her physical age there will be things I will not do with her that I did do with the two of you. And by the way William I don't play favorites." Angelus said then they all heard the sounds of slight movement.

"Pen take William out. You boys go hunt and bring me something back when you return. Don't take too long." Angelus said and headed up the stairs to the room he had chosen for her.

He came in and watched as she was moving her fingers and then she opened her eyes quickly and sat up looking around her eyes fell on him and she froze.

He gave her a sweet smile as he came toward her and she pulled back in fear and he laughed "What happened to my brave girl that feared nothing especially me?" Angelus asked as he came and sat on the bed as she didn't take her eyes off him.

"Do you remember anything?" Angelus asked as he always did.

"Yes. How is this possible. I always dreamed that there were vampires but I never thought I would ever see one or..." she stopped.

"Be one?" Angelus finished for her then added "Well you are. I have given you the dark gift my sweet girl." Angelus said.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

He smirked "As I said before you were brave in the face of death and your a pretty little thing." Angelus said.

"That's it? Do you have any idea how many people out there are brave and pretty? And yet you picked me?" Bailey sounded confused.

"Aye child! I chose you. You my own brave pretty girl. I haven't had a princess is such a long time. Now I have one again. Your brothers will be back soon. There names are Pen and William." Angelus said.

"Pen? What sort of name is Pen?" Bailey asked.

"A puritan name. Why do you not like it? It's better then the full version I can tell you that." Angelus said with good humor.

"Puritan as in like the 1600's?" Bailey asked,

Angelus laughed "the late 1700's actually don't believe everything you hear in history books." Angelus advised.

"And when did you make William?" Bailey asked.

"The mid 1800's my curious little girl and before you asked I myself was made In the early the mid 1700's. And before you ask about Vampire myths let me tell you the truth. Vampires drink blood and kill and torture. If you want to kill one you use a pointy wooden stake or you can set the on fire or you can throw them into the sun and watch them burn to ashes or you could chop their head off which will turn them to dust. Not that you'll be doing any of that. You have no reflection and you can no longer touch a cross without it turned your hand. Some vampires stay hidden and travel alone and move around a lot. The way Pen used to. And some travel in groups because there is power in numbers. And for future reference if you ever find your self alone in a fight or a demon is picking a fight with you then tell them you were made by Angelus. They wont hurt you. You are my fledgling or Childe. I am your Sire. Your father. your protector and your judge and jury. Make a mistake or break the rules and you will be punished. Deliberately disobey more then once and you will scream." Angelus said.

"Will you kill me?" she asked.

"I already killed you my childe. Will I dust you? No. William dusted my Sire and I didn't dust him. I am not the kind to make someone and then stake them. It is a waste of time to make a childe unless you intend to keep them. I wouldn't dust my childe not any of you. As I said William dusted my sire and all I did was break his fingers. No real harm done. He healed fine." Angelus said.

"That's cruel." Bailey said.

"It was done to teach him to think before he acts. He can't just go around killing because he's angry. If Darla hadn't been so shocked it would be him that was dust and then I would have been the one dusted her out of rage. You see my Sire Darla she dusted this insane girl that I turned name Drusilla. She was crazy didn't understand half the things she said most of the time. I told Drusilla not to bite Darla again but she did and Darla got angry and dusted her then was all nice when I came back with the William and William went to find Drusilla. You see Drusilla was his mate. And all he saw was pile of dust and he screamed bloody murder I can tell you that I went in and saw the dust I heard Darla telling me that Drusilla had bit her again and then she wasn't a nurse maid and William moved fast. I had never seen him move that fast before. He had a stake and dusted her before she could even think to try and stop him. Cause that meant now my mate was dead too and so I was twice as angry. He did deserve to be punished because it wasn't his right. I was the one that should have dusted my Sire. But that's all in the past now. I just wanted to explain why it happened." Angelus said.

Bailey wasn't impressed "Yeah well it's still mean."

Angelus leaned forward and smelled her. Damn! She had kept her soul. Well I guess that means she'll have to feed like a baby forever. Angelus thought.

"What?" Bailey asked seeing his look.

"Oh nothing. You have a soul but don't worry. You can still feed. You just can't kill humans. That's easy enough though. You can just feed from me and there won't be any need to suffer." Angelus said.

"Feed from you? Why wouldn't I be able to kill? You do it." Bailey said.

"yes but then I don't have a soul that would make me feel bad about killing. Your soul makes you more good then evil. Not that that's bad. You just can't be too good. You can't kill people like we do because it'll drive you crazy. The guilt will. But if you feed from me you won't feel guilty about it." Angelus said.

"Like when you cut your chest?" Bailey asked.

"yes. Exactly like that. That is how I feed my children if I need to feed them. And You will feed until you have your fill which means I'll have to kill twice as much. I want you to know I am going through twice the trouble with you then I did with the others. Your soul will make things twice as hard but I won't give up. You can learn from me and be a proper vampire and no one but us needs to know that you have a soul and feed from me. Once William and Pen get back I'll feed out of your sight and then I'll come back and you can feed from me then." Angelus said.

"Can I go home?" Bailey asked.

"you are home. Remember what you told me on the street? That place was never your home." Angelus said.

"I didn't mean like that. I meant can I stop by my house and get some of my things. Like My clothes and my music and my game boy so that I can keep busy." Bailey clarified and Angelus smiled.

Soul or no soul there was one tradition Angelus would not shelf. The slaughtering of the fledglings old family.

Angelus smiled "Oh course my dear. What did you think I would just have sit around and do nothing? If I did that then you would get into trouble sooner or later and You'll need something to do with your time. we can go to your house tomorrow night all of us and you can get as many of your things as you like and then we can come back home and you can forget all about your old life." Angelus said and Bailey heard the door down stairs.

Angelus smiled "Feeding time little one. Wait here." he said and left the room. He was only gone for about 10 minutes and then he came back looking like a man well past full.

He sat in the chair that was facing the bed and patted his knee "Come childe. Come here to me." Angelus said and she got up and slowly stepped towards him and he pulled her onto his right knee to sit and he took his finger nail and made a cut along his peck and then look at her encouragingly "Come now you'll feel better after this I promise. I know your hungry. Come. Suckle and trust me." Angelus said as he guided her head to the line of blood and she let her mouth cover it and she licked with her tongue wondering if it had hurt him to cut himself but he had told her to suck so she sucked and found that the blood flowed into her mouth in great gushes and she drank as if she had never had a drink in her life and it did feel good. So good and it tasted unlike anything but it wasn't bad. It tasted good and she was surprised at that.

She moaned in pleasure which she had never done before and Angelus chuckled deep in his throat as he petted her long hair and rubbed her back with one hand while his other hand rested on her knee.

He let her drink from him until he felt most of the blood from that last victim gone and he patted her knee saying gently "That's enough Childe." but she didn't want to stop.  
Angelus rolled his wondering why this seemed to happen every time he feed his children from him for the first time. None of them ever wanted to stop when asked.

"I said stop little one. Don't make me say it again." Angelus said and she lifted her head feeling bad.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"What? You feeding from me? No not really." Angelus said.

"No I meant when you used your nail to cut yourself." Bailey asked.

"Only a little. Why?" Angelus asked.

"Well why cause yourself pain?" she asked.

"To feed you of course." Angelus said as if she were silly but she didn't understand.

"But why did you feed me?" she asked.

"Because your young and you need to feed. Every vampire feeds at least once if not more times every night. You would have had hunger pains had I not feed you soon." Angelus said.

"But why cut yourself just to ease my pain?" Bailey asked.

Finally Angelus understood. "Because you are my childe I'll not have any childe of mine going hungry when I am perfectly capable of feeding them. One small cut doesn't hurt near as much as seeing my childe curled up with hunger pains. Your pain would hurt me worse then that cut did. I barely felt it child. Don't you dare feel guilty because of something I willingly did to myself to help you. It is the way you must feed. Because of your soul. Now stop asking questions morning will come soon and it'll be time for bed." Angelus said.

"But I just woke up." Bailey whined.

"And you are still young and have fed for the first time tonight trust me you will sleep weather you are tired of not because you are full and happy. As you should be. Now come with me." Angelus said and she followed him to a room down at the end of the hall when they walked in she saw the two blonde men.

Angelus pointed to the younger looking of the two "Pen this is Bailey your new baby sister. Bailey that is Pen and for god sake Don't ask him for his full name. That other one is William. William this is your sister Bailey." Angelus introduced.

Bailey waved shyly.

William smiled and Pen snorted "And I thought I was young when you turned me." Pen said.

"you were. Now get in bed the both of you." Angelus said and both boys got in the bed which Bailey found strange "Uh are they like a couple?" she asked.  
Angelus snorted at the word like.

"Not even close my dear. vampires can have sex with males or females and that bed is big enough for all four of us." Angelus said and she stiffened "All four of us?" Bailey asked nervous.  
"Yes my dear. My children sleep with me. You will not be harmed now will you will raped or any other such things. We are in my bed to sleep. Nothing more." Angelus said as he led her over to the bed and lay down everyone had kept their clothes on and Angelus held out his arm for her as he had gotten in the middle of both boys and they had made room for her she hesitated and then she yawned feeling tired and she finally took Angelus's hand and he pulled her into the bed by him while Pen was at her back and William was at Angelus's side curled up against him and Bailey found herself curling against Angelus as well and he held her as she fell asleep her head laying on his chest and once all the children were asleep Angelus let himself fall asleep too.

TBC...

Next time: Bailey has to adjust to being a vampire and also loses her human family.


	2. Chapter 2: The first Punishment

Bailey

Last time: Angelus turned Bailey a 13 year old little girl.

This time: Angelus is going to slaughter her human family and Bailey rebels against Angelus for the first time.

This is a LONG chapter because a lot happens here.

Chapter two: The first punishment

Bailey woke suddenly hearing birds and figured that she had only slept for a couple hours. She looked up from Angelus's chest where she was cuddled up to. The great big vampire was sleeping but he looked dead. She glanced over him seeing William and he looked the same. She next looked behind her at Pen and he too looked dead which of course they were all dead but it was strange. She felt the same urge that had come last night before she had fed. She guessed that meant that she was hungry. Could she eat human food still? Was there human food in the house? The black curtains were strange but she supposed that they kept the sun from shinning in. She was surprised that they weren't all covered because she usually got cold at night.

She felt Angelus's hand around her waist he had her anchored where she was.

Well she could at least go look for some human food and see if that helped.

She gently tried to slip from under his arm but it was harder then it looked. He practically had her pinned. And she felt a strange urge to whimper. But she tried again this time she carefully laid her hand on his wrist removing it from around her and was pleased when she was free and she turned to crawl over Pen but the second she turned over her stomach made a strange noise that she didn't recognize. The sound was one that Angelus recognized and it woke him knowing his new childe was hungry.

He saw her sitting up and realized that she was about to crawl over Pen. Which would wake Pen.

His arm went around her fast and she gasped as he turned her back over and she found herself laying down again and looking into the eyes of Angelus.

"Shh." Angelus whispered softly then his finger came up to his chest and he made another gash and then guided her head to his chest "Shh." Angelus whispered again and Bailey bent down to lick the blood she looked up at him as he closed his eyes again but he opened them when she lifted her head "Angelus? I'm sorry if I woke you." she apologized.

He snorted softly and slipped into his old accent "Twas your hunger that woke me. Now hush childe. And feed." Angelus said his hand went to her head again and Bailey gave in leaning down and closing her mouth over the scratch letting the blood flow into her mouth as it had last night. She snuggled up to him as she fed from him and waited for him to tell her when to stop and was slightly afraid that he would fall asleep before he told her to stop.

His eyes closed again and he lay there with his arm around her back while the other was on her head petting her hair gently.

Brown hair the same color as his own. And brown eyes again like his own.

He waited until he felt that she had had all she needed. She didn't need a full feed. Not right now. She only needed enough to stop the hunger pain so that she could sleep again.

"That's enough." Angelus said quietly and Bailey lifted her head from him and watched as the mark healed itself.

That she listened had pleased him he guided her to lay down saying "Good girl. Now sleep." he said. As he closed his eyes.

"But I'm not tired." she whined.

"Yes you are. You only woke cause you were hungry and now your not and you can sleep again." Angelus said.

"But Angelus the birds woke me. And then I felt hungry." Bailey told him.

"The birds? Well that's just your hearing then and you were hungry you just hadn't noticed it yet. Close your eyes and lay here. Try to sleep." Angelus said and she did close her eyes and try though it felt strange to sleep during the day she supposed she was tired because she fell asleep once again cuddled up to his side.

When he felt her asleep and perfectly still he too closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Bailey woke again a couple hours later looking at the clock she lifted her head to look at the clock it was 5 PM. Angelus who was a light sleeper felt her head leave his chest since she had been laying on his chest. Without opening his eyes his hand went up and he pulled her back into place hearing her whine "Shh. Princess it's not time to get up yet. Go back to sleep." Angelus whispered.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. It's 5 in the evening why can't I get up? What time do we wake up?" Bailey asked in a whisper.

She felt the growl from his chest where her head lay "You wake when I tell you to wake. It is too early to be awake. Now hush little one. Lay there and go to sleep again." Angelus said becoming slightly annoyed.

"But I can't. I'm not tired." Bailey said.

"Try. Like before you will fall asleep but you must try." Angelus said.

"But I don't need any more sleep. I slept over 6 hours already. And I don't even know how many hours I was dead for." Bailey said.

"Three days. And 6 hours is what humans need. I know what you need better then you do. Now sleep." Angelus said his eyes still closed he heard not a sound from her and assumed that she was trying to sleep but then he heard her voice "Oh god. Three days? Mom's gonna be so worried. Daddy too. I have to see them. I have to talk to them. I have to let them know I'm okay." he heard the panic in her voice though she was trying to keep quiet he began to rub her back "Shh. Stop your worrying. You will see them tonight. For now you must sleep. No more talking." Angelus said keeping her at his side with one arm.

Bailey lay on his chest worried but she thought that maybe she could just lay there and be still. Would he know that she wasn't sleeping?

"Close your eyes and sleep I said." Angelus said in a new tone that held warning in it.

She immediately closed her eyes and did try to sleep. He was scary.

She did manage to fall asleep again and couldn't imaging how or why.

Angelus knew once his childe was asleep again and he then went back to sleep to the next she woke it should be about time to get up. He didn't understand why she had woken up a second time. That almost never happened.

Angelus woke an hour and a half later he still felt sleepy but it was time to get up. He was only sleepy because Bailey had woke twice.

Angelus move out of her embrace and watched as she curled up like a kitten to the warm spot he had left on the bed and he smirked and chuckled while he went to change his clothing.

Once dressed he waited another hour by which time the sun was gone enough to where by the time they were all dressed it would be gone completely.

Angelus went into the bedroom over to Pen's side and shook "Pen wake up." Pen opened his eyes and then got out of bed as Angelus went to the other side where William was.

"William. Wake up and get dressed." William opened his eyes and groaned but he got up too and then looked back at Bailey curled up like a kitten and now the only one left in the bed.

He smirked "You certainly now how to pick them Angelus. I think I could learn to love her." William said.

"You had better learn to love her." Angelus said swatting him playfully.

Once both the boys were dressed Angelus with a regretful sigh went over to the bed and petting her hair firmly he woke her "Bailey. Precious it's time to get up. Come on. Open those pretty eyes. There we go." Angelus said as Bailey groaned and then opened her eyes and then she sat up seeing everyone awake she looked at the clock it was just about 8:24

"So we sleep until 8? But we went to sleep at 5 in the morning. Angelus why must we sleep so long?" Bailey asked curious.

"Every vampire is different and so is every Sire. I like to have lots of sleep the more sleep we have the more energy we will have when we wake. Now come on let's go to your house. But mind you child you'll have to be invited in. You will also have to get us invited in too." Angelus explained as they went to the garage that had the cars.

Bailey stopped "Whoa! What are you guys rich?" She asked stunned.

Angelus as always picked his black mustang "Come on childe. In the car." Angelus said as he got in the drivers seat and Pen got in the front seat and William got in the back so Bailey went over and hopping in next to William.

"Hello again." Bailey said with a smile.

William snorted "Hello yourself my you are a tiny thing aren't you? I think I'll call you bit."

"Um. Okay." Bailey said with her brows raised.

Angelus started the car and pulled out of the garage into the night.

"Now sweetling tell us where you live." Angelus said.

"Sweetling?" Bailey asked.

Angelus smirked "An Irish form of the word sweat heart." Angelus explained.

"Oh. Wait so does that mean your Irish?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. I lived in Galeway Ireland when I was turned. So when I want to I have an Irish accent. But I try to blend in a bit more so I also picked up an American accent." Angelus said the first part with his Irish accent and the second part with the American one.

"Why don't you try to blend in William?" Bailey asked William who sounded English to her.

"Cause I don't need to. Sides I can talk with other accents if I need to. But until then I talk the way I want and that is with my English accent. I was in England when Angelus turned me. And the name is Spike." William said.

"It is not Spike! Because I said no. We are not changing your name from William to Spike. It's a stupid name. And be nice to your sister. She only a curious girl." Angelus scolded then spoke to her again "Now then your house is where again sweat heart?" Angelus asked.

"132 Baker street. the blue house on the end of the road." Bailey answered and then thought of a question for Pen "Pen?" Bailey Called excited now and it made William jump and then roll his eyes at her energy.

She was smiling when he turned to her "Yes baby sister?" He asked.

"What is your full name?" She asked.

Pen opened his mouth and Angelus gave him a glare " Pen if you Say you full name I swear I will pull this car over and turn you across my knee I am not even close to kidding!" Angelus snapped and Pen shut his mouth.

Then Angelus turned to her "Honey I told you last night not to ask for his full name. Trust me you really don't want to know. It would make no sense to you anyways. Ask something else if you wish but not that." Angelus said turning back to the road.

"Okay How old were you Pen? When he turned you?" Bailey asked.

"I was 19 years old." Pen answered and Bailey smirked then turned to William "Spike how old were you?" she asked using the nickname.

William was surprised that she had called him Spike. "Don't call him that!" Angelus growled.

"26." William answered.

Bailey then turned to Angelus "Why can't we call him Spike? I see nothing wrong with a nickname. Lots of people have nicknames. I had this friend name named Alison and we call her Ali. And another girl named Patricia that we called P.J. This is the 20th century there's lots of nicknames for William too. There Will. And Billy. And Bill. At least Spike is an original nickname. Please Angelus. Please can we call him Spike. Oh please." Bailey begged and begged and each male vampire tried there hardest to not laugh they really did but it didn't work they all burst out laughing even Angelus "Alright alright! But I am not calling him Spike! If Pen or you want to call him Spike go right ahead." Angelus gave in and William could hardly believe that he had given in and then he couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought about begging. Bailey squealed "Yay!" she cheered.

Then quieted down as they pulled to her street.

"So is it just your parents then dear?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." Bailey said then pointed to the house "That's it." and Angelus pulled over onto the street.

They went up to the door and Angelus knocked a woman answered the door "Oh thank god! Bailey I thought you had been kidnapped. Honey I was so scared!" The woman said.

"I'm sorry mama." Bailey apologized with a sad face and just stood there.

"Who are these men?" her mother asked.

"Oh mama I got lost and they found me and brought me home. There were really nice to me." Bailey said trying to make them look good.

Her mother smiled warmly at them "Thank you so much for bringing her home. Well come on in Bailey. You guys can come in too if you like I can get you a drink if your thirsty. My husband isn't home yet but he will be soon." She said inviting all of them in with that one speech.

They all came in as Angelus said "Thank you dear a drink would be wonderful." Angelus said as the mother hugged Bailey and then she left the room to get some Lemonade for them.

Angelus turned to Bailey "Go on up to your room and get as many of your things as you like. Pack a bag and keep it quiet. When your done stick your head out your door as ask me if you can come down yet. I'll let you know when you can come back down. You just let me know when your all done. Now run along princess." Angelus said and with a brief glance she then went up the stairs. In her room she grabbed her duffel bag and packed all her favorite pants and shirts then she picked her hand held game boy system and the games that she owned for it and the charger too.

She heard what sounded like glass breaking but she assumed her mother had only dropped a cup or something. She heard her father's call pull into the drive. It's a good thing they had parked on the street. Her parents would not be happy and she wondered how she was suppose to sneak out of the house. Should she sneak out back? Or maybe jump out her window? In vampire movies vampires did that sometimes and they landed on their feet.

She didn't want to risk her parents seeing her with her bag and so she chose the window.

She heard her father downstairs and he was shouting but she didn't pay attention to what he said. Bailey climbed out onto the roof and dropped her bag to the ground below and then she took an unnecessary breath and jumped.

When she landed her ankle twisted and she cried out in pain and went down on the ground.

The parents were dead now and before Angelus could call to his Childe they all heard what sounded like a body hitting the ground outside and then heard the girl cry out.

Angelus ran out the door and around the house and they stood at the sight of her Angelus looked up seeing the open window and realized she had jumped from the roof which she was nowhere near ready to do.

Bailey looked up "Ow!" she whined then seeing Angelus she said "I'm sorry. I think I twisted my ankle. Vampires always land on there feet in movies when they jump from anything." Bailey said which did not help her case.

Angelus didn't say a word he went over to her and picked her up as if she was no more then 4 years old and carried her to the car "Wait. My bag." she whined. Then saw Pen grab her bag and carry it to the car.

Her ankle hurt but not as much as it should have and she knew that.

William got in the back seat as Angelus carefully sat her on Williams lap "Hold your sister." Angelus growled then opened the trunk and Pen put the bag in the trunk and Angelus shut it.

Pen got in the front and Angelus got in the drivers seat and then Bailey remembered that she forgot something very important.

Bailey lunged for Williams lap so fast he couldn't stop her and she was soon running for the door and she called to them "Wait I forgot something." and she heard Angelus "You get back here right this second!" but she was already inside and she Rushed up the stairs grabbing her stuffed puppy and then went down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her parents dead on the floor.

They had killed her parents while she was upstairs packing. Angelus was at the door by the time she saw them and tears filled her eyes as she looked at him "You killed them! You killed them! Why? Why?" She shouted but all he did was come over to her turn her around and swatted her backside then picked her up while she struggled in his grasp "No. Let me go!" she demanded but he easily hauled her out the door and then tossed her in the backseat "William hold her!" Angelus growled again and this time William was ready and he pulled her into his lap and kept his arms around her while she glared at Angelus "You hit me! And you killed my parents!" Bailey was getting louder and Angelus began to drive he glared back at her "Lower you voice!"Angelus snapped.

William tried to comfort her "Don't worry pet. If it makes you feel any better he killed my parents too. And made me help him." William said and saw the look on her face as he had said that and realized he had just made it worse.

"Why did you let him?" Bailey asked.

"Let him? What makes you think I had a choice pet? Plus I don't have a soul. When Angelus turned me he became everything. Mother. Father. Lover. Trust me. You don't need them anymore. You've got Angelus to take care of you. And us too. Your part of our family now." William said.

"I see no reason for why your family should have to die just because you are a vampire. You can stay with Angelus without your family having to die." Bailey snapped at him.

"I kill the family so that there is nothing to hold my children to their human lives. Every family member must die. The mothers the fathers and the siblings." Angelus said.

Oh god it hit her then. Her little brother.

Had she not jumped out the window when she did and got hurt they might have found her little brother. And a small sense of pride filled her as she realized her brother was alive and that Angelus hadn't killed all her family. One would live.

But the police would have to be called first.

"Is there a phone at the house?" Bailey asked curious.

"Yes. But we're not going home yet. We have a while to go before we go home. We are going hunting while you are going to stay in this car and not move. When we get home you can feed from me." Angelus parked the car and got out as did Pen and William set her aside and got out too. Angelus gave her a stern look "If I catch you out of this car then you will be spanked when we get home." Angelus threatened and her mouth dropped open "You would spank me when I am already injured?" She asked.

"By the time we get back it will be healed vampires heal quickly and small things take small amounts of time. Stay in the car and you won't have to worry about it." Angelus said.

"What if someone comes and tries to hurt me? Kids in cars alone at night don't always end up well." Bailey said.

"No one will notice you here and if they do you are a vampire. Okay fine. If someone comes I give you permission to run. But when you run you call for me do you hear? I will hear you and I will come to you. But other wise you stay in the car." Angelus said and then they left.

Bailey didn't want her brother to wake up in the morning and be traumatized by finding their dead parents. She needed to find someone who had a phone so that she could call and make it sound like she was there at the house and that the police needed to come now.

A man came up to the car to ask her for directions she gave him directions and then asked if he had a phone he said yes and she asked if she could use it and again he said yes and handed her his phone and then she promised to bring it back to him and ran about a mile away.

She made the call "Hello yeah my name is Bailey and I like at 132 Baker street there's a man in my mouth and I think he killed my parents. Me and my brother are upstairs. I'm going down right now to see if there still here. Oh god." then she screamed and made it sound like she being kidnapped and then she hung up the phone and broke it.

There that should make the police come running so that poor Jack wouldn't find their parents.

She went back to the car where the guy was waiting and then looked sad "I'm sorry there was this guy and he ran into me and it knocked your phone over and it's broke. I'm really sorry." she apologized.

"That's okay honey. It's just a phone. How old are you kid?" he asked.

"13." She said.

"Your a bit young to be out on your own aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes but my father had to go somewhere for a moment. He shouldn't be much longer." She said and then she saw William coming.

"Oh there's my brother now." Bailey pointed behind the man and he turned to see a man then looked at the girl "That man is your brother. How old is your father then?" He asked with a curious smile.

"quite old." She answered him.

"Ah well since your brothers here I'll leave you now. I'm sure he'll take care of you." the man said.

Bailey went over to William hugging him as if she had missed him but she was actually giving the other man time to leave because she was scared that William would kill him.

The man left in his own car and William tapped Bailey lightly on the head "What was that all about?" William asked.

"He just wanted directions and I was bored so I talked to him after giving him directions." Bailey said.

"And you had to get out of the car to give him directions?" William asked.

"Oh well my foot felt funny and I thought I would try to use it." Bailey lied.

William laughed "Well aren't we the pretty little liar. Don't worry pet. Lying come natural to vampires and its good that it comes easy to you. Just don't lie to daddy." William said as he climbed into the car.

"Daddy?" Bailey asked.

"Uh yeah. Angelus. Big tip for if you ever get in trouble. call him daddy. It butters him up and he's not as hard on you." William said and Bailey stored that away in her head.

Bailey climbed to sit beside him and he put an arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Hows the ankle then?" William asked.

"It's fine now. Can't even tell that anything was wrong with it. This fast healing thing is cool. Do you heal this fast?" Bailey asked.

William snorted "You healed that fast because you drink only Sire's blood. For the rest of vampires it would take a couple hours and that's only after we feed." William said.

"Are you jealous Spike?" She asked worried.

William gave her a look as if to say that was a silly question "Not hardly. Why?" he asked.

"Well I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing you or anything. And If me being around makes you uncomfortable then I...I just don't want you to feel bad." Bailey said not sure how to explain it.

"Don't be ridiculous you being around is going to be entertaining. I always wanted a baby sister. And now I have one. I used to have a lot of sisters when I was alive. Only one survived that night that Angelus and I came to my parents. And that's only because she was married and lived elsewhere. I didn't tell Angelus until years later and he was angry but he got over it after a while." William said.

"Spike can I tell you something? I mean will you promise not to tell Angelus?" Bailey asked.

William raised his brow "A secret? I don't know about that. See if it's something he should know and he finds out he'll just be that much madder when he does find out. And then If I knew before he did and didn't tell him I'll get in trouble too. Oh I can see that it's eating at you just tell me. I promise not to tell Angelus." William said at Which point Pen hopped in the front seat.

"Those 6 words are never good William. You should never make a promise like that. He's still hunting he went on his own to take another two so whatever she's gonna say make it quick I don't know how long he's gonna take." Pen said.

Bailey looked at him "Do you promise not to tell Angelus/" she asked.

Pen snorted "I my girl am not that stupid. No I do not promise to not tell Angelus. Say it or don't but I won't lie to Angelus. I know better." Pen said.

"Well if your gonna tell him then there's no point in me saying it." Bailey said.

"I didn't say I would tell him. I said that I won't promise to not tell him." Pen said.

Bailey thought a moment and said "Well it would be too late for him to do anything anyways. I have a younger brother. He was asleep already and that man I was talking to I used his phone to call the police. At the end I made it sound like I was being kidnapped so that they wouldn't look for me. I didn't want my brother traumatized by finding out parents dead so I called the police. They'll take my brother and make sure that he's put with a good family." Bailey said.

Pen slapped his forehead and groaned then slapped his forehead several more times chanting "Stupid stupid stupid"

Spike's reaction wasn't much better. "Great just great pet. Did you ever stop to think that they will report your kidnapping and have your picture everywhere and if that man that talked to you tonight sees that picture he can report that he saw you and then he can also describe me as your kidnapper. Well I'm not taking that chance. Pen stay with her I'm gonna get that man." Spike said as he hopped out of the car "No Spike don't kill him please." Bailey begged.

But Spike was gone now and Pen shook his head "Killing that man is the only way for us to stay here. If that man reports Spike his picture will be out there too and then we'd have to leave and then Angelus would really have your hide." Pen said.

"He'd really do it. He'd really Spank me? But I'm 13! And I've never been spanked before." Bailey said.

"Yeah well I'm technically over 200 and if I cross Angelus he'd put me over his knee too so age isn't relevant. Spanking is one of the ways he punishes. Most things earn a spanking. And you might wanna tell Angelus..." Pen was interrupted

"Might want to tell Angelus what?" Angelus asked as he got in the car then gave them both a look "Where is William?"

"He decided to get one more kill just in case he got hungry later." Pen lied easily.

Bailey rolled her eyes So much for Pens declaration that he knew better then to lie to Angelus.

"I see. So now we must wait for him to get back. Now what is it that we might want to be telling Angelus?" Angelus asked again.

"I was just telling Pen that I have never been spanked before. And he was saying that I should tell you that." Bailey at least assumed that it had been the spanking that Pen was talking about.

Angelus didn't seem to surprised "Kid today have it to easy. Well you'll not get out of a spanking just because you have never had one before. Why do I smell a man around somewhere? Did someone approach the car?" Angelus asked her.

"Yes a man was just asking for directions. He didn't bother me. I gave him directions and then he left." Bailey said.

"Did you get out of the car?" Angelus asked.

"Um. Yes but only because he asked what street this was and I couldn't see what the sign said. I got out to look and then told him which way to go." Bailey said only fibbing a little.

"Very good Bailey. I'm glad you were honest with me. I can smell that you were out of car because your scent is by my door. Which means you were standing by my door." Angelus said.

wow it was a good thing she hadn't lied.

After waiting an hour Angelus was getting angry and Bailey's stomach was making noises again and she tried to hold in her whines but some escaped. The sound of Bailey's hungry grated on Angelus's nerves. He would not let her suffer any longer.

He started the car and began to drive home gripping the wheel tight.

"Wait what about Spike?" Bailey asked.

"William knows the way home. And he best not take too long getting back. You need to feed so we are going home." Angelus said as he drove.

He pulled into the garage and they went in the mansion.

Bailey noticed that it was about 1 AM.

Angelus tossed the keys angrily on the table and went into the living room to sit in his reclining chair. "Bailey come here." he called.

Bailey went followed his voices and saw him sitting back in a reclining chair with his feet up.

He held out his hand "Come on. Climb up. This chair will hold us both." Angelus said holding a hand out to her after he had took his shirt off.

She hesitated only because he looked upset.

Angelus sighed and then softened his features "Come now my precious girl. I'm not upset with you." Angelus said.

She slowly walked over and let him practically pull her on top of him as if she were only 4 years old and her weight didn't bother at all.

He slashes his nipple open and she flinches knowing that must have caused him some pain but he didn't even flinch or make any sign that it had hurt.

"Come on drink the blood til I tell you to stop. You should know what to do by now." Angelus said.

"I do. But I don't want to drink from your..." she stopped as he chuckled "I decide what's best for you childe. It wont hurt you to drink from there. And it wont hurt me either. There's no need to be shy around here. Now come on. Just pretend like its one of those water bottles that has a cap that you can pull up to drink out of. Don't let the fact that it's my nipple bother you." Angelus said and her stomach rumbled again and he took her head and firmly guided her to his nipple and she opened her mouth over it and let the blood come into her mouth sucking as if it was from a water bottle. Angelus stiffened at the pleasure that ran through him. He hadn't expected her to actually suck hard like that. It was better that she did though. Bailey didn't care about the fact that she should be embarrassed. She only wanted the hunger to go away.

Angelus closed his eyes feeling the pleasure vibrate through him. He stroked her hair softly with one hand while the other went down to her bottom he heard her whine and he began to gently pat her bottom "Shh. Hush little one. Your alright. I'm not hurting you dear girl." he murmured to her.

She tried to ignore his hand on her butt though it was making her a little nervous.

The longer he patted her jeans the less it began to bother her. It began to be comforting and she settled down soon.

Angelus let her feed til all the blood from his last victim had been taken and then he patted her bottom twice a bit more firmly "Alright that's enough now." Angelus said and she lifted her head and sat up now more on his lap.

He smirked at her "What?" she asked.

His finger came up to the corner of her mouth and wiped a lone drop of blood from her then put his finger up to her mouth "You missed." he said and she took his finger and licked the blood drop from it then looked at him expectantly.

"Good girl. Now would you like to watch some TV?" Angelus asked as he picked up the remote from the table at his side and turned it on to a channel he thought she would like.

Seeing Disney Channel perked her up and she turned more and was sitting more on his knee now as she began to watch the channel.

Angelus closed his eyes to rest ignoring the sound of the childe's channel.

But slightly smirking each time she laughed or giggled.

She then cuddled up against him laying on him as she watched the Channel and he shook her when he felt her falling asleep "No princess you mustn't fall asleep or you wont sleep later when your suppose to. Is the TV making you tired?" Angelus asked.

"I guess. I usually go to sleep around this time." she said.

"Ignore what your body is used to. You aren't tired and if you sleep now you will ruin your entire schedule and we're just starting you on it. If you need to then go find a room to play in but you must stay awake." Angelus said and Bailey got up from his lap and went to find her bag and took her hand held game system out of there and picked a room to play it after finding a plug in for the charger.

she played the game for a while and then she heard Angelus his voice loud and she put her game down and went downstairs to investigate he found Angelus holding a switch pacing back and forth and Pen sitting in a chair trying to ignore the rant "Where is he! He should have been back by now!" Angelus said with a raised voice.

"I'm sure I don't know Angelus maybe he's just wondering around. He'll be back soon." Pen said trying to calm his Sire then noticed Bailey.

"Hi Bailey." Pen said thinking that maybe Angelus would calm down because the little girl was in the room.

Angelus glanced at her and Bailey was staring at the switch "Are you going to use that on Spike?" she asked.

"I most certainly am. He deserves it for the worry he's caused me. He should be back by now. He knows better then to just take off." Angelus said sternly.

"I thought he was 27. You can't spank a 27 year old." Bailey said not in defiance but in confusion.

Angelus smirked "His human age was 27 when I turned him. He is over 150 years old in actual years and I most certainly am going to spank him!" Angelus said snapping the switch down in his free hand which made a loud snapping sound.

She flinched at the noise. "Don't worry princess. Your not the one in trouble." Angelus said in a calm tone after seeing her flinch.

Pen was getting nervous too. He looked at Bailey and said sadly "We should tell him." Pen said.

Angelus turned to his oldest with a curious look.

"No." Bailey whined and Angelus turned back to her.

"Bailey come on. He won't come back until he finds him and kills him and that could take days." Pen said at Which point Angelus leaned against a desk and placed his glare at Pen.

"Pen. Care to explain or are you just going to keep lying to me as apparently you have been doing all night." Angelus said in a dangerous tone.

Pen paled knowing they were busted.

"Angelus it really is more our fault then hers." Pen said.

Angelus laid the switch on the table and put his hands on his hips "What was?" he asked.

"I have a little brother. He was sleeping. I forgot until you went hunting and then when the guy asked for directions I used his phone to call the police so that my brother wouldn't find our parents dead." Bailey said bravely and Angelus voice filled with hard edge said "You what? What did you say to the police?" Angelus demanded.

"The man didn't hear what I said. I made it sound like there was people in the house and then I said I was going to check and see if they were still there. The police said I shouldn't do that and then I made it sound like I was grabbed and I screamed and hung up the phone. I didn't realized that they would report it as a kidnapping and since I talked to that guy he would report that he saw me. And Spike showed up while the guy was talking to me and Spike thought it was best to go after him since he would report Spike as the kidnapper." Bailey said.

Angelus didn't move or speak for a minute. He turned to Pen and Pen stiffened at the glare that Angelus was pinning him with "You lied to me. You sat there and lied directly to my face!" Angelus yelled but Pen bravely stood his ground "I did it for her!" he defended himself.

"Well that's great. Now you get your ass over here and take a whipping for her too!" Angelus said as he picked up the switch and advanced on Pen.

"No Angelus don't whip him. Please!" Bailey begged.

Angelus pinned her with the same look "You don't tell me no little girl! When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Angelus growled.

"Bloody hell that's enough of that Angelus!" William shouted as he came into the room and glares daggers at Angelus and everyone in the room stood stunned.

Gone was the golden blonde hair now it was a platinum blonde so blonde that it was almost white.

Angelus stared eyes wide at his Childe's new hair.

"I found the men and there no more threat but your not taking your black temper out on bit like that. I won't let you!" Spike said daringly.

That snapped Angelus out of his shock. He set the switch down and stormed over to his insolent childe "Are you telling me that you have been gone all this time doing THAT to your hair! Did I tell you that you could do that to your hair! No I did not! You don't make choices like that without my permission." Angelus yelled and he grabbed William by his hair William went down on his knees but Angelus didn't lose his grip he only crouched next to the boy.

His grip on the hair got tighter "I have been worried sick all this time and you come home looking like this?" Angelus yelled making Spike cringe. But it had worked. Angelus was angry at him now and not her so he took some pride in that.

"Ow! Bloody hell Angelus let go of my hair." Spike demanded.

"Excuse me? Who's hair?" Angelus said in a deadly tone.

"Your hair! But let go." Spike said.

"That's right. MY hair little boy! Mine. That's why you don't go around making choices like that without at least warning me!..." Angelus paused realizing something "Which you very well know and your just trying to distract me with this aren't you? You did this to piss me off so that I would be more angry at you! Well it worked Dammit I hope your happy and I hope it was worth it!" Angelus said letting go of the boys hair then picked up the switch.

He turned to Pen "You go upstairs and take Bailey with you. Turn on some music to drown it out. I don't want her to hear this." Angelus said and then went over to William snapped his fingers at him "Give me your hand." he demanded.

Pen went over turning Bailey around and hurried up stairs but when they got to the room they heard the first snap but there was no scream as Bailey had thought there would be.

"What is he doing to him?" Bailey asked worried.

"Using the switch on his hands for doing that to his hair. Then he'll Use it on his backside for leaving without a word. Vampires have a high pain tolerance and Angelus likes to make every punishment memorable so that you won't want to repeat the offense." Pen said.

"I don't hear music!" Angelus hollered up the stairs and Pen went over and turned on the radio turning it up high enough so that even if William cried or screamed they wouldn't hear it.

Pen sat in the chair.

"Why do you stay with him?" Bailey asked.

"He's my Sire. Not like I have a choice." Pen said.

"You could leave. You don't have to stay here with him. You could run away." Bailey said and Pen laughed "Uh no I really couldn't. even if I did run he would come after me and no matter where I went he would find me. And then he would just break my legs and carry me back." Pen said knowingly.

"Break your legs? He would break your legs? Is there anything he won't break?" Bailey asked.

"Calm down. It's not permanent and doesn't last nearly as long as it would it we were human. Angelus is strict but we are vampires. We have a high pain tolerance. Yeah it's agony when he does break our fingers or our legs but he doesn't do it often. He only does it if he gets really angry. What he's doing to Spike that's nothing. I said it before most of the time it will be punishments like that. He doesn't break bones unless we really piss him off. You don't have to be scared. It's not likely that you'll make him that angry. And you certainly have yourself a bodyguard now. Spike will hurl himself at Angelus and take the punishment for you before he lets Angelus break your limbs." Pen said.

That put Bailey at ease but only a little.

God Angelus was a monster.

An hour later Angelus came upstairs with a teary eyes William and shoved him in the room "Bed right now!" Angelus snapped at him and he went to lay in the bed.

"Pen! Your turn." Angelus said which surprised them.

Pen went out the room with Angelus and though the music was going there were several snaps that were heard.

Bailey went over to Spike "Are you okay?" she asked.

He smirked at her "Yeah pet. It was worth it. He was ready to light into you with that switch." Spike said as if it was no big deal.

She saw his red hands "Does that hurt?" she asked.

"It did when it was happening. But now it only smarts a bit." Spike said,

"Did he use that switch on your..." Bailey said not wanting to say the word.

"Did he smack me bum with it? yeah he did and that certainly hurt worse then the hands. And its still blazing. Pen's getting it across his bum too. He lied. Bet he'll say it was worth it too." Spike said then the door opened again and Pen who hadn't gotten that many but still had tears in his eyes went to lay on the bed without having to be told to.

Angelus didn't have the switch in his hands anymore.

He shut the door and locked it then he sat in a chair looking at Bailey he said "Come here Bailey."

Her eyes widened in fear "Why?" she asked.

"Because you had a part in this to and your not getting off Scott free little girl. Come on. It's only fair." Angelus said using her soul against her.

Before she could take a step her wrist was grabbed by Spike and he was out of the bed having flung her behind him and was growling dangerously at Angelus for the first time in his life and he was willing to fling himself at his Sire to prove his point.

"You will not touch her!" Spike growled and Pen's mouth opened in shock.

Angelus raised his brows and stood up "I'll warn you once. Attack me and I won't leave enough skin of your ass for it to heal! You will not challenge me William. You have already pushed your luck tonight. DON"T push it any further boy." Angelus warned.

Bailey got in front of Spike and looked up at him "Spike don't. Please. Please don't make him punish you again. He's right. It was mostly my fault. And both you and Pen got in trouble. So I should too."

Spike looked like he would still rather fight then let her get hurt.

"William lay down and do as your told. You need to trust me. Just as she does." Angelus said proud of the girl.

Spike sat down on the bed.

This time Angelus growled "I said to lay down William and I will not be repeating myself again tonight!" Angelus raised his voice and his tone had Spike laying down but he continued to glare but he was not glaring at the floor since he didn't quite dare to glare at Angelus anymore.

"Now my brave girl. Come here." Angelus said softly.

Bailey took a deep breath and let it out then went over to Angelus.

"6 my girl. All for being dishonest." Angelus said his eyes went to William who he could see very clearly "Pen I expect you to keep him in that bed." Angelus commented and at that Pen's arm went around Spike and he put his full weight on that one arm to keep Spike where he was.

Angelus gently took Bailey's right hand looking her in the eyes he kept eye contact as he landed two sharp smacks on her right hand and she flinched at the sting.

Angelus released her right hand and took her left again catching her eye and smacked her left hand twice just as sharply. She whined at those.

Angelus stood from the chair again now towering over her his arm went out and snaked around her waist and he pulled her in against his side and bent her over slightly then last two swats landed on her bottom and they were harsher then the first four and she wailed as each on landed partly from fear but also partly because they stung and burned like hell.

He let her go and then for some reason she hugged him and he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed placing her there "There now. That wasn't so bad was it?" Angelus asked her.

"It did hurt." Bailey informed him.

Angelus smirked "yes I know it hurt. It was meant to hurt. I never go overboard on the first punishment." Angelus said and then Spike slapped his own forehead with his hand just as Pen had earlier that night.

"I am so bloody stupid!" Spike groaned and Angelus chuckled "Yes. Yes you are. William what did I do for your fist punishment?" Angelus asked knowingly.

"You smacked my hands red thank you very much." Spike said petulantly.

"Your welcome. And what pray tell did you think I was going to do to her that would require your protection? I don't maim my children and you don't get to decide how I punish them. You get to trust that I know what I'm doing and not land yourself in trouble trying to help a child that doesn't need your help. The worst thing I will ever do to her is perhaps break her fingers but I have already decided that anything more then that would probably drive her insane. She's a little girl after all." Angelus said.

"Drusilla was your little girl too and you still did all the nasty tortures to her." Spike said.

"Yes. But then Drusilla wasn't 13 years old was she? Bailey is truly a little girl. With Drusilla it was an expression. With Bailey it is the truth. She is a little girl. I have never made one that young. And I will not punish with the same intensity that I use with the two of you. Let me make it clear. She would have to run away before I would break her fingers and she's a smart girl she won't run away." Angelus said though it was an empty threat because he had already decided that breaking her fingers would probably be too much for the little girl as well. But there was no harm in letting her think about it. After saying that it put Spike's mind a ease and Baileys too because now she knew that he wouldn't do her real harm and that she would have to run away before he broke her fingers which meant that she could never run away or at least if she did then she would have to make sure Angelus never found her.

"Now princess do daddy a favor and turn that blasted music off will you?" Angelus said sweetly to her.

Bailey went over and turned off the radio.

"So now what do we do? It's 3 in the morning." Bailey asked.

"Now you can go back to doing what you were doing before you heard me shouting. Your free to do as you please just keep an eye on the time and come back at 5. And if you get hungry tell me." Angelus said.

Bailey nodded and went back to the room to play her game she heard noises that kind of sounded like sex but she really hoped that it wasn't.

She kept an eyes on the time and the sting in her hands and her bottom were gone soon.

Once it was close to 5 she turned her game off and then went to the bedroom and knocked on the door not sure if they were dressed or not.

"Oh for Pete's sake please tell me she did not just knock on the door!" Angelus said annoyed.

"Okay. She didn't just knock on the door." Pen sassed playfully and got swatted for it.

"In case your wondering you don't got to be invited in pet." Spike shouted.

"Uh. You guys are dressed right?" Bailey asked.

All three men laughed at that.

"Don't laugh at me! It's a real question!" Bailey whined.

There was sound of two light swats and then Angelus saying "Pants."

They all got out of the bed and pulled pants on and then Angelus came to open the door.

"Well come on then." Angelus said motioning with head for her to enter.

She came in and he swatted her but it wasn't very hard. "Bed for miss trouble." Angelus said lifting her off her feet and tossing her in the bed which made her giggle and then Spike and Pen got in the bed and Angelus took up the same place he had before and they fell asleep.

TBC...

Next Time: More of Angelus in dominant Sire mode. And more of Bailey being Bailey.

And no Angelus will not ever break Bailey's fingers. There will be no actual tortures like that. Only mention of things done in the old days.


	3. Chapter 3: The First REAL punishment

Bailey

shorter chapter;

Last Time: Bailey was punished for the first time

This time: You get a taste of Angelus's protective nature when it comes to his children.

Warning: Spanking of a minor vampire.

Chapter three:The first REAL punishment.

The next morning she heard the birds again and glared towards the window "Stupid birds." she mumbled.

Then went still wondering if she had woken Angelus but there was no sounds.

So she just lay there. Listening to the annoying birds she tried to go back to sleep but she had never been able to sleep through noise so she was stuck until the birds shut up.

Which seemed to last forever as she waited for them to stop singing.

But then there were other noises and she began to hate her super hearing as she heard the sound of guys in their cars. She felt like crying because she couldn't sleep which was ridiculous.

The guys were messing around outside and they were racing with their cars and passing insults.

She moved quickly knowing that it would probably wake Angelus but she was surprised when she found herself out of the bed and by the door and none of the others had moved.

She went over to the window the mansion was shaded well so she could stick her head out the window and since Angelus hadn't woken up she decided that maybe she should just stay awake and go play her game.

She went over to the bedroom door and opened it just as swiftly as she had gotten out of the bed.

She went into the other room that she picked as hers where her items were kept.

She could see them outside her window too and she chose to chance it she yelled at them from her window "Hey!" she yelled and that got their attention.

"You guys woke me up! Keep it down!" she shouted and they all came closed to look up at her.

"Sorry we didn't know anyone lived here. We'll take it somewhere else." One of them said and then they all left and she smiled triumphantly.

Then she sat in the bed and played on her game with an eye on the time but she soon got lost in her game and before she knew it it was dark outside and there was the sound of Angelus yelling "Bailey! Where are you?" he shouted as she could hear him now in the hall and she had the strange urge to hide under the bed but instead she yelled back "I'm in here."

Angelus was at the door in seconds and was looking her over "When did you get out of bed?" Angelus asked.

"Around 3 I think." Bailey answered.

"Okay so that's four hours and I'm gonna guess that you've been playing that thing ever since you got out of bed. Now why did you get out of bed? And this had better be good." Angelus warned.

"I can't sleep through noise. The birds woke me up and then there were these idiots outside that I yelled at and they finally shut up and left and I figured I might as well stay up since I was already out of bed." Bailey said.

"You went outside?" Angelus asked in a dangerous tone.

"No I yelled out the window there." She pointed to her window.

"Bailey birds don't sing in the afternoon they sing in the morning. So you've basically been up all damn day and have had no sleep. Just great. And for future reference you don't get out of bed without my permission. You need your sleep. As for the noise the only thing I can do about that to let you sleep with no noise is to have you go to sleep earlier like maybe around two or three in the morning and then you could wake up at noon and that should be plenty of sleep but we can try that tonight and see how it works. But if we do that then when you wake up you have to wake me and ask me if you can get out of bed. If it's noon I'll say yes. If it isn't I'll say no and you can just lay there until noon if you can't go back to sleep but either way you have to wake me up. Do we have a deal?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." Bailey said.

"Right then. Now lets talk about you sticking your head out the window when the sun is up." Angelus said.

"But this whole house is shaded by trees the sun couldn't hurt me." Bailey protested.

"You didn't have permission to leave the bed and wonder around the house. You also should know better then to holler out the window at some guys that are making too much noise. What if they hadn't left? What if they had yelled at you?" Angelus asked.

"I would have went down there and shouted some more." Bailey said.

"I see. You would have went outside and shouted at them is that what your saying?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." Bailey said.

Angelus shook his head and then went over to her pulled her off the bed and smacked her bottom hard. "Ouch!" she shrieked reaching back to rub but Angelus caught her hand.

"When I punish you you don't get to rub the pain away. You are a vampire you do not go outside during the day I don't care what the reason is! You also don't go near open windows during the day. You also don't stick your head out windows or go climbing on roof tops or jumping from buildings at night unless I am with you. You are young and you are not ready to jump on your own. I catch you out of bed again without my permission and you will be spanked do you understand me?" Angelus said his tone harsh.

Tears pricked Bailey's eyes . "yes. I'm sorry, I didn't know." she whined.

"Well now you do." Angelus said.

Bailey then began to cry and Angelus pulled her into his arms. "Shh. Hush little one. I was only hard on you because I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you hurt is all. It's only my worry. There there. Hush my little childe. Don't cry." Angelus soothed her softly while petting her hair and rocking her back and forth and soon her tears stopped.

She held on ever after she cried "I'm such a baby." she whined.

Angelus chuckled "Aye you are my baby. And this is why you need your sleep. Just like any baby you'll get fussy if you don't have your sleep. Now come on." Angelus said as he led her to the bedroom where Pen and Spike were up and had changed clothes.

Angelus turned to her "Now go change your clothes. Where did you put your bag?" Angelus asked.

"In that room. I'll change in there." she said and then went back to the room hearing the scoff from Angelus.

"She acts like we've never seen the body of a little girl before. We've raped and killed girls younger then her thank you very much why is she so shy?" Pen said.

Bailey after hearing that did change and then she ran as fast as she could she ran out of her room and down the stairs she only stopped at the door because of the threat that Angelus had made so instead of leaving she ran to the wall and began to pound on the wall harder and harder screaming in anger and frustration.

When she ran down the stairs Angelus was quickly out the door he only stopped on the stairs because she stopped at the door. He waited to see what she would do and then she ran to the living room and he heard the sounds of angry pissed off vampire pounding the wall.

Pen and Spike were behind him as Angelus quickly went down the stairs and went into the room she was huddled in the corner hitting the wall with her fist again and again.

"You stop that right now!" Angelus yelled as he came over and grabbed her fist stopped her from hitting the wall again.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She screamed at him.

"You are working yourself into a fit for no reason! I have already told you that you will not be harmed. We will not touch you like that! Now stop this nonsense before you hurt yourself." Angelus warned.

In a show of defiance she used her other fist and hit the wall near that fist with all her might and then glare angrily at Angelus "Let me go!" she screamed a serious look on her face.

Angelus crouched before her and took her face in both hands forcing her to look at him he said in a gentle but firm tone "Stop. Your not in trouble yet. Keep throwing this tantrum and you will find yourself over my knee getting your bare bottom spanked. And you will cry I promise you that. Do you want that? Do you want me to blister your bare bottom?" Angelus asked seriously.

She stopped struggling and shook her head no.

"Yes or no Bailey I need to hear it." Angelus said.,

"No." Bailey said her voice shaky.

"Very well then you can either stop this tantrum and we can have a nice time or you can continue throwing a fit and you won't have such a nice time as the rest of us. What will it be Princess?" Angelus asked in the same tone.

"I'll behave." Bailey promised.

Angelus smirked and bent to kiss her forehead and then he let her face go "You had better be. You have pushed as far as you can tonight without needing punishment and it's still early. You won't cross me a third time tonight and get away with it." Angelus warned.

He stayed where he was for a moment and then said "We are going out to feed. You are to stay here and watch TV or find something else to do with your time until we return. When we return I will feed you and then you will go to sleep. You are not to leave this house you are not even to step out that front door you are to stay in this house like the good girl I know you can be. I will know if you were outside because I will smell you. Step outside for any reason and I'll show you what happens to bad little girls. Dare to run away and you'll just get it twice as bad. I saw you at the door a moment ago. I want you to know that I changed my mind about what I said the other night. I won't break your fingers. Ever. You are so young that it would drive you mad. I won't risk that. So you will only ever be spanked on your butt and on your hands. But you still had better not dare to try and run away. I will find you. And then you will scream I promise you that. So you had better not leave." Angelus said and then he stood up and he took Pen while Spike stayed a moment longer he knelt down before her and begged "Please bit. Please do us both a favor and stay here. I don't want the whipping and you won't either. Don't run pet. Please." Spike said then they heard Angelus yell "William!"

Spike got up and went to his Sire and they left to feed.

Bailey paced back and forth there was nowhere she could go and she didn't really want to leave but she felt that she needed to be defiant this time.

To prove that she was in control even if it was only for a couple hours.

So she ran as fast as she could she had no idea how far she had run but she soon got to a town she figured it was the next town over. She went to the place where she heard music. It was a bar and she sensed that the man guarding the door was a vampire like her and he gave her a strange look. But he didn't stop her from going in.

She walked in and there were people sitting and some dancing and none of them were human.

She went to sit at the bar and the bartender also a vampire gave her a strange look "Who made you?" he asked curious.

"Who made you?" She asked back.

"Dawson. And you?" He asked.

"An." She didn't get to finish because a vampire shoved her aside "Move over babe go home to your sire. I can smell how new you are! Not even old enough to be out alone without him." the vampire said and they all laughed and she scowled "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." she snapped then turned away but he swung her back around and slapped her hard enough to where she landed on the floor.

She screamed and lunged at the other vampire she landed several punches using her rage and hardly any of them could believe that a fledgling that young would be able to fight so well and the other vampire was furious that he was being shown up by a mere baby.

He kicked her off of him and she landed hard on her back. But jumped back up facing him snarling.

"I'll send your dust to your maker girl. Who is he?" the vampire asked and Bailey could smell the blood running from her mouth and the small amount that ran from her nose.

Everyone shut up quick as the great Angelus came up behind the girl they thought he would dust her but instead he turned her around to face him cupping her face gently with his hands.

There was a growl from Angelus as he saw the blood on her.

When Angelus bent down and licked the blood coming from her nose the vampire that had been fighting the girl suddenly paled. Only Sire's licked their children like that.

His thumb touched her lip and she winced at the small gash he was touching. He bent again and licked the side of her lip this time and she got angry she tried to jerk away "Don't do that! That's gross." She whined and Angelus merely said "I am making a point. Now be a good girl for daddy and be still so I can clean you." he said and held her head still as he licked until all the blood was gone from her and all that was left was her soar lip.

Angelus then moved to the line trailing from her nose and licked that away too while she groaned again "Angelus!"

Once the blood there was gone he kissed her forehead and then turned her around to face the other vampire and spoke to him.

"You have one chance to tell me why you touched my childe." Angelus said.

"That is simple Angelus. None here knew her to be your childe. We were not aware that you had made a new childe. She is young we didn't know who made her. I asked her but she turned my question back at me and before she could tell me her Sire she manged to mouth off to Ryan. And naturally he chose to do what any vampire would do." The bartender was quick to explain not wanting any trouble with Angelus.

"Was that the way of it?" Angelus asked the other vampire.

"Yes sir." Ryan answered.

"Very well then. I'm not unreasonable. Me and mine will be back tomorrow night and if your going to be here I suggest you bring your sire with you. Because that is the only way I will not dust you the next time I see you." Angelus said pleasantly.

"Thank you Angelus." Ryan said and bowed his head then added "I am sorry."

"Let's go princess. It's time for your dinner." Angelus and then escorted her out of the bar and lifted her up and tossed her in the back seat.

Spike was giving her a look of annoyance and Pen seemed annoyed too While Angelus just looked pissed off as he began to drive home.

Spike noticed her lip and turned her face to him and she jerked out of his grip "Don't you dare lick me!" she yelled.

"I wasn't gonna lick you I was just looking. What happen to you?" Spike asked.

"You should see the other idiot. No you should have seen when all went quiet as Angelus appeared behind me and then he licked me! Has he ever licked you during a fight?" Bailey asked.

"No cause I my dear have never been out of his sight long enough to get into real trouble." Spike said.

Angelus ignore them as he continued to drive.

Pen spoke up "He's done it to me before. After I left to be on my own I was gone maybe a hundred years and then I pissed of a Groxlar beast a whole clan actually and I was facing off with just one of them and he managed to scratch my cheek pretty good and nobody even knew Angelus was in town so when he jumped between us and broke the beasts arm I was shocked. Then he turned to me saw the blood and licked me like a freaking bear cub or something it was humiliating but it's some kind of claiming thing. Letting them know that I was his and you better believe they all backed up pretty quick saying sorry." Pen said remembering.

Angelus growled "Some kind of claiming thing? Do you ever pay attention to anything I say?" Angelus demanded.

"Yes of course." Pen said.

"If you are angry with me then snap at me not at them." Bailey said.

" You don't talk to me like that. You are in enough trouble to last you a week do not push me any further." Angelus growled as they were just now reaching the mansion and he parked.

Angelus got out and immediately picked her up out of the car like a child and carried her in the house while shouting over his shoulder at the other two "She's getting spanked. You two go find something to do and don't you dare interfere William!" Angelus warned as he went to the bedroom and then set her down as he locked the door.

Angelus went to the bed and snapped his fingers at her "Come here."

She went over to him and he grabbed her face again to look at her lip. "Does that hurt?" Angelus asked.

"Not much." she said honestly.

"I imagine that you broke his nose from the looks of him. How exactly did you manage that?" Angelus asked.

Bailey put up her palm showing him and Angelus understood that.

"I see. And did you use that hand?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." she answered.

He nodded and grabbed her hand with one of his and then slapped it ten times with the other and she first only flinched then she shrieked and then she whined when it was done.

"Ow! That hurt." She said pitifully.

"You don't touch or pick a fight with any vampire and I told you once already that your to tell people that I am your Sire cause they won't touch you they will leave you alone. You mainly got your hand smacked for that." Angelus said.

"He slapped me first. Am I not allowed to defend myself?" she asked.

"No you are not. Had you done what you were told to do he wouldn't have dared to touch you. What did you say to him that made him slap you?" Angelus asked.

"I told him that when I wanted his opinion I would ask for it because he called me a baby and everyone laughed at me." Bailey said.

"Well I'm certain when he explains to his Sire that he pissed me off he'll be in trouble too. You don't just go around picking fights and pissing off other vampires by dusting their children. Now then. Lets get the biggest part of the crime tonight. You were told to stay home and you deliberately disobeyed me and you were well warned about what would happen if you left. So now you have to learn that I will keep my word to you no matter what it's about. You will not ever get away with disobeying me. And you could have been killed tonight had he really dusted you. This is my territory and so no vampire or demon wants to cross me. But you my girl have been a very bad girl tonight. Haven't you?" Angelus said.

"Yes." she said shyly.

"Yes what?" Angelus asked.

"Yes daddy." she said.

Angelus barely blinked at that finally she was learning that he wasn't just anyone.

"Come then." Angelus said as he brought her closer to him and his hands went to her jeans to unbutton them and unzip them and she bit her lip and then winced as he pulled them down.

Angelus caught her face again "Don't bit your lip precious. It'll cause some pain if you do. So don't." Angelus said then let her face go and then tugged her underwear down to her knees and he could smell her fear.

Angelus pulled her down across his lap placing one arm around her middle to hold her there firmly then he said "Remember what I said. Don't bit your lip. And the next time I give you an order and you think about disobeying me little girl...You'd better think about first." Angelus said and then he began to spank her and she held her composure as long as possible which wasn't long because it stung and it hurt and she could barely stand it.

She began to cry but he kept spanking her until her bottom was deep red and she was crying hard then he quickly picked her up replaced her clothing and then set her in his lap and held the crying childe that was now clinging to him desperately. He had gone easy on her and he knew that. But again she was a little girl. There was no need to spank her as harshly as he spanked the others. Plus it was her first real spanking so that had a part in his decision too.

He laid back in the bed bringing her with him as she cried "Shh. Your alright daddy's got you. There there." Angelus coos and with his free hand he pulled his shirt aside and then sliced his chest guiding her over to the blood "Shh. My baby girl. feed. Come on precious stop crying so that you can feed. Come on honey. There we go. Good girl. Shh." Angelus praised as she began to suck on the blood and her crying ceased mostly as she concentrated on drinking the blood down.

Angelus lay there with her letting her drink and before he knew it she was falling asleep while drinking. He looked over at the clock well it was about 3 so it would be okay and he let her drink until she fell asleep and then he placed her on her side and she snuggled up to him and he stayed where he was until he was certain she was in a deep sleep. Then he left her on the bed and went to find his other children.

By 5 in the morning Angelus had Pen and William in the bed and was in himself too and Bailey had snuggled up to Spike when he climbed in which surprised him but he let her do it.

Angelus didn't mind either. Though it wasn't much time later when he felt her turn around and snuggle up to him. And she stayed there while he fell asleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the vampire club

Bailey

As I said before I already have a lot of this story already started so the first 5 chapters are going up fast and the next three will have to be revised to make them more appropriate for this site

Last Time: Angelus publicly claimed Bailey at a club.

This time: they will return to the club and Bailey makes peace with the vampire that fought with her.

chapter four: return to the vampire club

The next morning when she woke she looked at the clock first. It was 11: 30

She was snuggled to Angelus again and she shook him to wake him up. He at first didn't respond so she went down closer to him and barely whispered "Angelus." Then she realized that would not wake him so instead she thought that biting him might work better.

She picked his chest and leaned down to bit him that worked seeing as he flinched and his hand quickly connected with her backside hard and she yelped. "Ow." Then she sat up as Angelus growled at her "You don't bite me. Are you hungry?" Angelus asked.

"No I was trying to wake you quietly so that I wouldn't wake them." Bailey whined.

"So you chose to bite me? Not a smart move. Don't bite me. Did you try shaking me or calling to me in my ear? I would have heard you." Angelus said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be loud and wake them. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Noise won't wake them as easily as it does you my girl. And No you only took me by surprise. You don't bite me unless I tell you to." Angelus said. Then added "Now why did you wake me?"

"It's 11:30 can I get up now?" she asked.

"Did I say you could get up at 11:30?" Angelus asked knowingly.

"No you said noon but what difference is 30 minutes going to make?" Bailey asked.

"The difference is that I said noon and I meant noon." Angelus said.

"Your going to make a fuss about 30 minutes?" she asked in a tone that stated she thought that was dumb.

"Not even time to get up yet and your already giving me lip. Just do as I say and lay there for another 30 minutes without another word out of your mouth until it's noon then you can ask again." Angelus said and she huffed but laid down as she was told.

She could lay there patiently for 30 minutes. She waited and waited and then checked the clock every once and a while when finally it was noon she tapped him again and he opened his eyes "It's noon now. Can I get up?" she begged.

Angelus gave her a patient look and then sighed "I suppose so." he said and she climbed off the bed by standing up and then jumping to the floor then Angelus said "I saw that. Good thing it was only the bed. Now go on. Stay in that room and stay away from the window I closed the curtain so keep it closed." Angelus said and then she went to the other bedroom and changed her clothes.

She played her game and then got bored with that. She soon put on a CD after plugging in her CD player and played the metal band in the room.

She listened to it while doodling in a notebook until she heard footsteps down the hall and Angelus opened the door with a grim look on his face "Sweet heart. Do daddy a favor and shut turn that shit off. Your giving me a headache." Angelus said nodding towards the music.

"I thought you said you could sleep through noise." she said.

"I can. But noise and that trash is two different things. You can't even hear the words. Change the disk or turn it off." Angelus said.

"CD." Bailey corrected.

"What?" Angelus asked.

"It's called a CD not a disk." Bailey repeated.

He gave her a look "Okay smart ass. Shut it off. Now." Angelus said.

Bailey turned off the CD "You said I could change it to a different CD." Bailey reminded him.

"That was before you sassed a tired vampire." Angelus said.

"What if it's quiet and you can't hear it?" Bailey asked.

"I said no. No more music. I need my sleep. You really don't want daddy cranky. Trust me." Angelus then left the room to go back to sleep Bailey waited two hours before she went downstairs and turned on the TV The windows in the living room had black curtains too she noticed as she turned on the TV and watched Disney Channel for the rest of the time. She wondered into the kitchen and found some chips and chose to eat them while watching TV they tasted the same but also different. They tasted slightly stale even though she had opened them.

It got dark out side and she heard the other waking up and Angelus went to check the room and found her gone. "Bailey! Where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm down here watching TV." she shouted back up.

Angelus came down the stairs and saw her munching on chips he went over and shut the TV off by pressing the button on the TV.

"What do you think your doing?" Angelus asked.

"I'm watching TV. And I was watching that." She whined she stuck another chip in her mouth and then turned the TV back on by using the remote.

Angelus came over and snatched the remote away and shut the TV off again putting the remote on the TV "And who told you that you could come down stairs and watch TV? Was the sun still up when you came down?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah but the windows are covered. Why are they covered if we're not meant to come down here?" Bailey asked.

"The point Bailey is that I said to stay in the bed room. You didn't say you might want to come down stairs and watch TV." Angelus said.

"No the point is that you treat me like a baby and never let me do anything. What's wrong with me wanting to watch TV? I am 13 I am not a child I can walk across a street without needing you to hold my hand." Bailey said angry because she had been having a good time and he had come to ruin it.

Angelus stood them with raised eye brows "Excuse me?" he said dangerously.

"Well it's true." Bailey said not backing down as she looked him in the eyes with a pout on her face.

Angelus put his hands on his hips "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes." Bailey said.

He nodded his head "I see and are you sure you want to go there?" Angelus asked.

"Go where?" Bailey asked not understanding.

"Where do you think?" Angelus quizzed.

"Oh no. Not over your knee." Bailey said.

"You got it. Now I'll ask again. Do you wanna go there?" Angelus asked.

"No! I didn't even do anything wrong." Bailey said.

"Oh so I'm sitting here arguing with myself?" Angelus snapped back.

Bailey finally go the hint.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I need to tell that I wanted to watch TV i thought you would be okay with me doing that. I'm not used to asking permission to do things." Bailey said.

"Clearly." Angelus said blandly.

Then Angelus saw the chips "Why are you eating chips?" he asked.

"I found them in the kitchen they taste fine to me. And I was hungry." Bailey said and apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Okay now you can go stand in the corner." Angelus said pointing to the corner.

"For what?" Bailey nearly shrieked.

"Don't raise your voice to me! And you know that if your hungry your to come wake me up. That's why." Angelus said snapping his fingers "Now go stand in the corner."

She pouted. "that's not fair." she whined.

"1." Angelus said in a warning tone.

"Seriously? Your counting? What am I three?" Bailey asked with a slight smirk.

"2." Angelus said and she realized he was serious and rushed over to stand in the corner after a moment Angelus went up the stairs.

"I feel ridiculous!" She shouted but she stayed where she was.

"No talking in the corner." Angelus shouted back down the stairs as he got dressed and Pen and Spike just rolled their eyes at their sisters daring.

Five minutes later and they heard her voice again "Angelus I've been standing here forever! When can I get out?" she yelled.

"When I tell you that you can get out. And No talking in the corner. I won't warn you again." Angelus yelled.

"So what's all the menu tonight?" Spike asked trying to distract them.

"The demon bar first of all." Angelus said.

"Oh you were serious?" Spike said and seemed disappointed.

"Yes I was now finish dressing." Angelus said then waited another five minutes before going down stairs.

"Alright what are we going to do then next time we're hungry?" Angelus asked.

"Wake you up." Bailey said grumbling.

"Do you need another minute or two? Cause I can come back if you haven't learned your lesson yet." Angelus said.

"No that's okay. I'm fine." Bailey said.

"Very well then you can leave the corner and change into something decent. Pants and a shirt and Bring that skirt to me when your done." Angelus said and Bailey went up the stairs. She put on low ride flare jeans and a tank top and also a sweater over that that was black and some shoes then she came back down the stairs sounding like a heard of elephants.

Angelus addressed that first "Honey." he said in a soft tone looking at her "Would you like a spanking before we go out? Cause I can tell you your dangerously close." Angelus warned in the same tone.

"No I would not like a spanking." Bailey said quite sure that that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Then you best calm down. Where's the skirt?" Angelus asked.

"Your not tearing up my skirt or throwing it away." Bailey declared hotly.

"And your not wearing it again. So unless you can keep from the temptation of putting it on then you better just give it to me." Angelus said.

"Why? It's not that short. Plus I'm a vampire with three male vampires always near me I don't think anyone is gonna try to rape me." Bailey said.

"I'm not worried about you getting hurt. I'm worried about all the horny boys that are gonna be staring at your ass." Angelus said.

"I never even wear it outside. So there's no need to take it. Can we just go?" She asked.

"Fine come on." Angelus said and then all got in the car and drove the the bar when Angelus parked and then turned back to Bailey "You are coming in and you are to apologize for the trouble you caused last night. Your gonna stay by me or stay where I can see you do you understand?" Angelus asked.

"yes." she said.

"Alright then. Lets go kids." Angelus said smirked and got out of the car as they all rolled their eyes and got out to go in the guard bowed to Angelus and his children.

Angelus sat at his table which was the biggest and best table there and almost immediately saw Ryan standing across the room he was dancing with a vampire girl and Angelus wondered if that was his sire and then another vampire entered the club and this one did not look happy to be there he glared and headed over to Ryan and shoved the vampire girl away from him "Be gone whore!" The older vampire said then to his childe he asked "What pray tell have you done this time?" he asked sternly and Angelus then knew that that was the Sire and he chose to drink from the whine that the bartender had brought him.

"And what for the little one Angelus?" he asked.

"How about some milk." Angelus said and Bailey objected "But I hate milk."

Angelus looked at her "How can you hate milk?" he asked curious.

"I always hated it. I never drank it. Unless it was chocolate milk." she said.

Angelus snorted "Fine maybe you can find some chocolate milk for her."

"I should have some soon Angelus." he said and then walked away.

The other Sire came over with his Childe to talk with Angelus.

"Angelus. I am Sean." Sean introduced himself and slightly bowed then straightened.

"I am Angelus. As you well know. What can I do for you Sean?" Angelus asked.

"It appears that the children had a tiff the other night. My childe sent word to me that you wanted him dead. I came here to find out why and to take him home with me. The messenger was apparently wrong but it is close enough to the truth. I hear from my boy that it was you that requested my presents here?" Sean said.

"Yes. I was hoping you would keep your childe out of my hair. I come here often and he seems to not like my new childe. She was out of line the other night but then so was he. She was corrected for her error but I did not wish there to be another fight if she came again and he was here. I let him live after drawing her blood. I don't do it often. And if he draws it again I won't spare him. I thought I'd give you a chance to draw a line so that he can see how dangerous is it to just go around threatening the children of other vampires." Angelus said.

Sean nodded "Indeed. I agree. And I shall be correcting him once we leave. He will not bother your childe nor will he cross you again. You have my word." Sean said.

"I appreciate it." Angelus said and then Sean turned to stand in another area like a watch dog watching over his childe. Angelus understood and let it go. He would do the same if it were him.

"Angelus I want to dance!" Bailey said.

"By yourself?" Angelus asked.

"Yes of course." she said then added "Please."

He gave a sigh and then gave in "Alright but stay in my sight or at least stay around so that I can smell you over there somewhere." Angelus said,

She hopped up and went to dance. When a vampire girl came over "Hi." she greeted.

"hi." Bailey said back.

"your a pretty little thing. Is your master here?" she asked.

"My what?" Bailey asked.

"Your master the one that made you?" the woman asked.

"I don't have a master. Angelus is my Sire." Bailey said.

"Oh you are not a minion. Pity. You are pretty though." then the woman left to spread the word that the child was of Angelus and she was not a minion.

Ryan came over carefully and she stopped dancing.

"Hi." she said politely.

"You broke my nose." he said but he didn't sound angry.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"I apologize for last night. I was in a bad mood and I suppose I took it out on you. You are very pretty." Ryan said.

Bailey blushed and smiled "Thank you. Your pretty too. I mean handsome." she said.

"So Angelus made you. Where's your mark?" Ryan asked curious.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Your mark? You know. where he bit you. Your new so that mark will still be there." Ryan said.

"Really? I hadn't even thought to look." She said and then took off her sweater and tied it around her waste and then pulled her hair back "Is it there?" she asked.

Ryan smiled "Yeah it's clear you really are new. I like that shirt. It's sexy. Makes you look more grown up." Ryan said and she giggled.

Spike had another shot and Angelus put his hand firmly over his hand. "I think You've about had enough. Two more then I think you can stop." Angelus said.

Spike frowned but didn't push it then he looked to the dance floor seeing the bit dancing with a boy. "Uh oh. Oh daddy." Spike said in a teasing tone.

"What." Angelus answered irritated by the boys tone.

"Don't look now but uh I think daddy's princess might have herself a boyfriend." Spike teased.

"The hell she does." Angelus said then turned to see that she was dancing with the very boy that had fought with her. Angelus shook his head then turned back around "Just like me and Darla. Fighting one minute and cuddling the next. That's the same boy she was fighting with last night." Angelus informed Spike.

Spike slammed his drink and stood up Angelus stood up and shoved him back down and then leaned over "You stay put or there will be trouble. I already told his Sire I wouldn't touch him. And that means you can't either." Angelus said.

"Oh but he can touch her? If he grabs her ass I don't care what promises you made. He is dust." Spike said.

"As I said you will not touch him. You will do exactly as I say cause you know what happens if you don't. And you will get your head out of your ass and look at that boy and see his true age. The reason I didn't dust him is because he was probably 16 when he died. He is young. You have no idea how hard it is for teen vampires. To always be seen as a child even after two hundred years would get pretty damn annoying. Let the kids dance. He's not hurting her and she had no problem with it. So you will leave the children alone." Angelus said then sat down.

"well aren't we one big lope hole after another." Spike said.

Angelus ignored him this time.

Then he turned back around "Hang on didn't she have a sweater on?" Angelus asked noticing her tank top.

"Looks like she took it off for lover boy. She's got a shirt on though." Pen said.

"That is not a shirt." Angelus said.

"Oh so you'll step in when she takes her shirt off but not when he grabs her ass?" Spike asked annoyed.

Angelus glared at him "Did he grab her ass?" Angelus asked.

Spike shook his head no "Then shut up about it! And I'm not stepping in I am just pointing out that she had a sweater on when we left. I highly doubt she took it off just for him." Angelus said.

Sean had seen Ryan dancing with the girl that he had fought with and Shook his head. The young were so fickle he noticed Angelus and it looked like Angelus was of the same mind.

Angelus raised his glass in Sean's direction as if making a toast and Sean bowed his head and then smirked and turned back to watch the boy.

They were no longer in sight and he really hoped that they hadn't run off to make out.

Bailey and Ryan were still dancing when his hands began to roam and finally settled on her butt which Bailey pulled back from him a little.

"What?" he asked seeing her face.

"You shouldn't do that." She said and moved his hands back to her waste.

"Oh come on. How old were you anyways?" Ryan asked.

"13." she said.

"God have you ever even kissed a boy?" Ryan asked.

"No." she said.

"Well when Angelus turned you didn't he rape you?" Ryan asked.

"No. He never touched me. He said he wouldn't." she said.

"That's not like Angelus. I laughed when I heard about the Soother he makes all of his fledglings take." Ryan said.

"The soother?" she asked.

"Yeah. Basically if he's hard or turned on and he gets an erection then he makes the fledgling get down between his legs and suck him off. He's never done that to you?" Ryan asked.

"No. You mean it's his private area? Like sexual? Sounds like a blow job. What? I did go to junior high I do know some things." she said at his look.

"Yes it's basically a blow job but he acts like it's all good for you or something. Like it's normal. He really is breaking tradition with you. Did he at least kill your family?" Ryan asked.

"Yes thank you very much for reminding me!" she snapped.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wondered if he did that stuff to you. So your a virgin?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." she said then added "Excuse me I'll be back in a moment I'm thirsty." she said and walked away from him.

She sat next to Spike and took a drink of her milk.

"Get tired of dancing with lover boy?" Spike said taking a long drink of his water and then chocked on it when she replied "Get tired of taking Angelus's soother?"

Spike coughed and then glared at her "What?" he demanded.

Angelus was now looking at her he leaned in to look at her while she glared at him "How do you know about that?" Angelus asked.

"Oh it's apparently the talk of the world. the way you raise your children. Everyone knows your traditions which apparently you are breaking with me. Did you make Drusilla suck you off too? How about Pen?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. I did it with all of them. Many Sire's do it." Angelus said.

"Then why not with me?" she asked.

"You were 13 when I made you. But if you want it little girl I can make it happen. You won't like one second of it though." Angelus said.

"I didn't say I wanted it. It's gross! I can't believe you made them do that! Why did you let him do that?" she asked Spike.

He scoffed "Not like I had a choice. But I learned to like it. It wasn't all bad. I started to like it. But he's right. Your a little girl. You wouldn't like it. He's too big to go in your mouth anyways." Spike said.

"So that's the real reason you don't sexual hurt me? Because I'm too small." She asked but her tone still grated on Angelus's nerves.

"If I wanted you in my bed like that then I could rape and use you every night. I could force you to your knees and make you suck me but you know what. I don't want you like that! Now drop it. Don't bring it up again." Angelus said his tone one they all knew by now.

She huffed and then stood up. "Sit down." Angelus said.

"What?" she asked.

Angelus glared at her "I said to sit your ass down. Now." Angelus said and she sat down.

"I was just going to go back and dance some more." she said.

"No. You finish your drink and then we're going hunting and you are going home to wait until we get back. I will feed you and then you will go to bed." Angelus said.

Then Angelus spoke again "Yes or no Did Ryan tell you about that?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." she said then Angelus got up and went over to Sean.

He leaned on the wall next to him.

"Problem?" Sean asked curious because of the look.

"Merely curious." Angelus said.

"About what?" Sean asked.

"Do you know about how I train my fledglings when I turn them?" Angelus asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Sean said.

"Are you aware of what I do with them?" Angelus asked.

"No. Why? What do you do?" Sean asked.

Angelus could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I only ask because I don't know who your boy has been talking to but they know of how I use to train my children. He told Bailey and now she's scared of me. I was just wondering who had told him." Angelus said.

"Of course I have heard the stories as have many others. I never told him what I heard. There true then? I tried it once with one of mine. They hated it and I though of it with Ryan but I knew he would hate it too." Sean said.

"I don't really give the the option when I do it. But I won't do it with her because she's a little girl. I'm not the kind of man that gets off on forcing a baby to go down on me." Angelus said and Sean nodded "Yes I can see that. Would you like me to speak with him about that?" Sean asked.

"Since I won't let her leave the table again you might want to. I don't want him to get offended because she doesn't return. And maybe you should do it to him. It teaches discipline in a way that nothing else does. And most can learn to like it. Just as mine did. Here. Take my number. I can explain in more detail over the phone with you another time if you wish. But for now I need to get me and mine fed. I'm feeding for two now after all and that takes more time. Does he have a soul?" Angelus asked.

"Yes. Every now and then he runs away and I don't see him again until he is dragged home by one of my minions with no energy and suffering from hunger so badly that he sees things that aren't there. He starves himself while he is gone. He's early this time. But I guess even he knows when enough is enough." Sean said.

Angelus chuckled "You know if he slept in your bed running wouldn't be a problem." he said.

Sean laughed "Well now tell me why I never thought about that! Simple things are always the hardest to remember. Now I feel like an idiot." Sean said rolling his eyes.

Angelus winked and then went back to his own table gathering his children and then dropped Bailey off and then they went hunting.

Bailey fed from Angelus when they came home and she fell asleep again and then hours later the other climbed in bed too Angelus went to sleep after wondering what Sean had done and decided that he would check up and call tomorrow night.

TBC...

Next time: Bailey challenges Angelus and Gunn makes a surprise appearance.

Note: I would have taken the part about the soother out but I thought it would be better to keep it in the story to show that Angelus likes the humiliation factor. But for obvious reason he of course won't be doing that to Bailey.


	5. Chapter 5: The lying game

Bailey

Last time: Angelus gave advice to another Sire

This time: Angelus teaches Bailey and new game and Bailey challenges her Sire.

Warning: Spanking of vampires in this chapter.

Chapter 5: The lying game

The next night they went out again. The club was just as packed but only Pen went in while Spike went off on his own and Angelus directed Bailey to follow him down the street. The was a church not far away and there was a bench by the church gates. Angelus stopped at the bench and then turned and picked Bailey up and sat her on the bench.

"Now then Princess listen carefully alright? Inside that church is a preacher a man of god. He's in there by himself now what your going to do is sit here until you hear the church door open and then I want you to bend down put your face in your hands and pretend like your crying. That will make him come over to you and ask what's wrong. And you my pretty little liar will come up with an inventive story to keep him here until I return to drain him. Do you understand?" Angelus asked his tone gentle.

"Yes." she said.

"Good now lets practice okay? Show your best sad face." Angelus said and she put on her pout look and gave him puppy dog eyes and Angelus smirked "Excellent. Now lean down just a bit then cover your face with your hands and pretend to cry." Angelus instructed.

She did and Angelus chuckled "That my precious is just perfect. Now just do that when he comes out alright? I'm going over there to hide in the shadows and when you get tired of playing with him I want you to say oh there you are daddy and I'll come then. Alright?" Angelus asked.

"Yes but why are we doing this?" she asked.

"Because dear it's fun to play with them. And you could probably lure anyone in we could have anyone we wanted with you around. No human walks away from a child in need. Well most don't anyway. This is just to practice your story making skills on an unsuspecting victim. The more you do it the better you'll get and then you'll really start to have fun with it." Angelus said.

"So your going to kill him?" she asked.

"Yes of course princess now you wait here and daddy will be right over there watching. And don't you dare scare him off on purpose. " Angelus warned and then walked away to watch in the bushes and then was joined by Pen. And Spike showed up too.

"What are we doing here?" Spike asked.

"We're watching your sister learn to play like a good little vampire." Angelus said then said "Now hush and watch. I wanna see this." Angelus said.

But before the church man could come out a group of young and old teens traveling in a truck stopped and the driver stepped out and ordered the others to keep an eyes out.

Angelus saw what was in the back of the truck. "Shit. Vampire hunters." Angelus said and then put a hand out to stop Spike "Don't. You'll give her away. They won't know what she is. They probably think she's just a child lost. But if you go barreling over there they'll know." Angelus said which stopped Spike but they all kept a close eye ready to lunge if they needed to.

She watched the black guy approach and then she recognized him "Gunn." she said.

He sat beside her "Hey. I heard about what happened to your parents. I'm sorry. You know the police are looking for you. How did you get away from the guys that took you?" Gunn asked.

"It was so strange Gunn. It's not even possible they had me and then they were taking me into this creepy house and then the sun came up and they burned right there! It was so weird. I took the keys and drove back and ditched the car. I haven't been back long. I've been too scared to go back home or to tell the police." Bailey lied easily.

"Did one of them bite you?" Gunn asked seriously.

"Yeah. Why did he bite me?" she asked not realized that she probably shouldn't have said that.

"Give me your hand." Gunn said and she did it.

He checked for a pulse. Then sighed. "They turned you." he said and then stood up.

Angelus waited to see what the young man would do next.

"I heard someone say that I have a soul." She offered.

"Well at least that's something. Look do you know what you are now?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"So you know your a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been feeding on deer." she lied.

"Well I guess that's better then feeding on humans. You just keep feeding on those deer. And If you need friends...we're still here for you. You can still hang with us. You have a soul and you don't drink human blood so that makes you good. We'll invite you in any time. Just come over. You could stay with us too. We can have a space made just for you. I promise the sun won't get you. Your still my girl you know. Vampire or not. But I'm glad your good." Gunn said.

"What you doing out by a church anyways? What you just gonna sit here all by your lonesome until later?" Gunn asked with a smirk.

"No. I was just thinking." then she stiffened pretending like she smelled something.

"What?" Gunn asked.

"You should go. It's not safe here. Vampires are coming." Bailey said trying to warn him.

Gunn nodded "Yeah. Alright. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be on my way. You can come with us if you want there's plenty of room." Gunn said and she shook her head no.

"Alright but You better keep in touch. And stop by the hang out at least once each night. I want a full report of your activities and maybe you can help us hunt some other vamps. Catch you later." Gunn said and then went back to his truck and drove off intent on going home and letting everyone know the news including Bailey's adopted older brother Riley.

Angelus wasn't pleased. He saw the preacher come out and then so did Bailey.

"Hey mister!" she shouted and ran over to him.

"Yes can I help you miss?" the preacher asked.

"I don't know. I'm lost. I can't find my daddy." she said sadly.

"Well where did you last see him?" the preacher asked.

"He said he'd be right back and that was almost an hour ago. I'm scared. What if something happened to him? Can you help me look for him?" she begged.

"Of course I'll help you. Do you know where he was heading?" the preacher asked.

"He was suppose to get something to eat for us and then come back but he hasn't returned yet." Bailey said going around him like a vulture and then stopped when his back was to Angelus.

Her face brightened "Oh there you are daddy." she said smiling and in a second Angelus was behind the man and the preacher turned "Oh hello MR?" The preacher asked.

"Angelus." Angelus supplied.

"Ah. I was just about to help your child look for you." the preacher said.

Angelus smiled "That's kind of you to help my girl." Angelus said and then turned to Bailey "Honey why don't you go wait in the car and I'll thank this man properly." Angelus said and then Bailey nodded and then walked away towards the car as Spike and Pen were still behind the bushes watching Angelus she decided to run.

She wanted to see Riley whom she considered a brother. He wasn't her brother by blood but they were close enough that they were like siblings and the entire gang had sort of adopted her as the baby sister of the group.

She ran fast expecting Angelus at any moment but he never showed.

She went all the way to the bad part of town and found the hang out quickly the truck was there parked and she knocked on the door.

Everyone who was eating at the moment heard the knocking.

Gunn got up and looked out the peep hole seeing Bailey's scared face he opened the door "Come on it." he invited and she came in.

He took her into the room and everyone stared at her even Riley Gunn turned her around "Now why do you look like the devil is gonna come after you?" Gunn asked.

"Gunn I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lied to you. The one who made me. He isn't dead. He was there while you were talking to me. That's why I wanted you to leave. I was sitting outside because he wanted me to lure the preacher from the church outside so that he could kill him. But I was honest about me having a soul. And I don't feed from humans. Angelus feeds on the humans and I feed from him." Bailey confessed feeling terrible about lying to them because they were the only human family she had left.

"Angelus! Bailey Angelus made you?" Gunn cursed.

"Gunn please don't hate me. I'm sorry I lied to you. But I had to get you away from him." Bailey said.

Gunn sighed "Bailey I don't hate you. I get it okay. You were just doing as you were told. But you can stay here with us. You don't have to go back to him. Angelus is like the biggest baddest vampire in the country." Gunn said.

"I know he is. But Gunn I can't stay here. I just wanted to come see you. I won't put you in danger. I have to go now. Before he tracks me here. I have to go because if he finds me here he'll kill all of you." Bailey said and made her way towards the door.

"Bailey don't go! We can take care of ourselves trust me. We been doing this for a long time. You don't have to go. Come on. Stay with us." Gunn said his tone pleading.

"I can't. I'm sorry." she said "I'll come back another night if I can." then she ran out fast when she was back at the bar Angelus's car was gone and she went in the bar.

She sat at the bar where the bartender saw her he came over to her "Kid I don't know where you've been but Angelus is pissed. Tommy call Angelus and tell him she's here." the bartender shouted.

And Tommy pulled out his cell and called Angelus.

"What!" Angelus answered annoyed as he drove around trying to find Bailey.

"Angelus it's Tommy. I'm at the bar. Bailey just walked in. She's here." Tommy said.

"Good. Keep her there. I'm on my way." Angelus said hung up the phone and then made a U turn.

"You want a drink?" The bartender asked her.

"NO. I'm hungry." she whined and her stomach rumbled painfully. Every vampire noticed the fledgling having hunger pains. Just great.

"You want some blood? I got some in the back." the bartender said.

"No. That's okay. Ow." she yelped at that pain and tears filled her eyes

"It hurts." she whined and then she was out of her chair and curling up on the floor but that didn't help either.

"No honey don't do that." the bartender tried to say.

The pain was so bad that she suddenly was biting her hand with her teeth trying to feel a different pain.

Angelus parked the car and heard mostly silence and vampires saying "stop. don't do that."

And he walked in and stopped in his tracks seeing her curled up tight crying and her hand was bleeding. Angelus went over to her and took her bleeding hand to look it over.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"Well of course it hurts you bit yourself." Angelus said.

Then her stomach growled and she whined again "Make it stop!" she cried pitifully.

Angelus picked her up into his arms like a small child placing her legs around him and saying "Thanks." to the bartender he made his way out to the car with the crying childe.

He tossed the keys to Pen. "Drive." he said and Pen gave him a strange look but got in the drivers seat. Spike got in the front While Angelus got in the back keeping her in the same position and now she was straddling him in the back seat.

"Find an ally and park the car." he said and it didn't take long for Pen to find an ally.

Angelus ripped his shirt open and then slashed his chest and Bailey bend over to suck the blood from him as she drank he rocked her and rubbed her back while she whimpered while feeding. "Shh. Your okay. Your gonna be okay. Shh. daddy will take care of you. Shh. Gently sweat heart. No. No stop. Don't do that. I said stop." Angelus scolded as she couldn't help but draw the blood out hard and fast because she was so hungry.

"Slow down honey. Honey listen to daddy. Slow down." Angelus warned and then he swatted her bottom hard and she yelped and lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Back down. And this time take it slow. Come on." Angelus said guiding her back down and she began to suck gently. "There we go." he said and the sound of her noisy suckling filled the car.

Pen smirked "Sounds like you when ever he feeds you like that." Pen said.

"Oh yeah? Well when was the last time he fed you like that?" Spike asked.

Pen had to think about that.

Angelus snorted "Has it been so long then Pen that you can't remember? I remember. Twas 30 months ago." Angelus informed him .

"Yeah I remember." Pen said.

"Wow. Daddy sure is neglecting you." Spike said teasingly.

"I am not." Angelus said annoyed.

"Then why wait so long to give him Sire's blood?" Spike asked.

"Because I'm not a big baby I don't need sire's blood all the time." Pen snapped.

Angelus rolled his eyes "Aye Pen. You are a baby. Your my baby. All of you are. Now hush. Your sister is starting to fall asleep." Angelus said.

They quieted down as the sucking sounds continued and Bailey was lulled to sleep by the constant blood flowing gently into her mouth. Angelus waited until he was sure she was asleep. Then saw the clock. It was about two in the morning.

He laid her gently in the backseat. Where she could sleep "Shh. Sleep my baby girl." Angelus said and kissed her softly and then got out of the car.

"Don't leave her by herself. If you need to hunt more then go one at a time. I'll be back soon. Don't move the car." Angelus said and then he left after buttoning his shirt.

He was now feeling very hungry. She had nearly drained him. Which meant that she needed to eat more. Angelus took three victims. Two for himself and one more for later so that she could feed again. Then he took a fourth victim before finally going back to the car.

He got in the back and woke her up "Princess wake up. Come on honey get up. There we go." Angelus said as he pulled her up to sit in the backseat and she opened her tired eyes and rubbed them moaning sleepily.

"Pen switch places with me." Angelus said and Pen got in the back as Angelus got up front.

Angelus didn't drive home. Instead he followed Bailey's scent all the way to the hang out.

Bailey panicked "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I think the question is what were you doing here?" Angelus corrected and then saw the truck. "So you came to see your friends? Did they invite you in?" Angelus asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Good. I feel like watching you play some more. Lure them out." Angelus said.

"No!" Bailey said and determined not to back down on this.

"Do as I say." Angelus said.

"I won't! And you can't make me!" she yelled and folded her arms in defiance.

"Come on. I'm giving you a chance here. Your in for a pretty blistering spanking when we get home. But if your a good girl and do this then I can forgive you for running away and you won't get in trouble." Angelus said.

"Get spanked or lose my friends? What kind of choice is that!" she demanded.

"It's the choice I'm giving you little girl. And you had better pick one fast." Angelus said becoming annoyed.

"No." Bailey said.

Angelus turned to her "No what? What are you saying no to? Your gonna have to be more specific then just no." Angelus said.

She glared at him "No. I am not gonna sit here and play your games. Your the only one having fun here." Bailey said.

"Come on pet just.." Spike was interrupted by Angelus "William be silent!" he snapped.

Spike shut up.

Angelus turned to her. "Are you telling me that you won't make a choice?" Angelus asked.

"That's right." she said.

"Fine then. I get to make the choice for you then. And I chose both." Angelus said.

"No!" Bailey yelled at him and jumped out the car she suddenly found herself half way away from the car and facing off and Angelus stared stunned as his baby was hissing at him her rage surprised him.

Angelus slowly got out of the car and then stopped as Spike was suddenly out of the car too "For god sake Angelus just let it go and leave the girl alone!" he said and then shoved Angelus back and glaring up at him.

Angelus's eyes almost turned black with his anger but Spike stood his ground. So did Angelus "Get back in the car. Now." Angelus snapped his fingers at the word now.

Spike didn't move an inch. "You first." he said.

Angelus opened his car door and then moved quickly hurling Spike into the car so fast that Spike couldn't stop him and found himself in his seat.

Angelus then snapped his fingers at Bailey "Get back in the car." Angelus growled low.

"You will not touch them!" Bailey declared in a dangerous tone.

"I won't." Angelus agreed. Then snapped his fingers again "Now get in the fucking car."

She felt the rage leave her and she went in to get in the car.

She sat by Pen and Angelus slammed his door and drove home.

The car was jerked to a stop and Angelus got out of the car and Snapped his fingers at Spike. "William go stand in the living room corner. No TV." Angelus said and he glared but went on his way.

Bailey got out of the car as Angelus then glared at Pen "You...Find something to do with yourself. And stay out of my way." He warned.

Pen thought about that "Can I drive around?" he asked.

"No. Your not to leave the property. " Angelus answered.

Then turned to Bailey and Snapped his fingers at her "You get your little ass upstairs and wait for me." Angelus growled and she ran to the bedroom.

She got angry and kicked the table which then fell over and the glass vase holding the ugly flowers shattered. Then she sat in the big black Victorian style chair that Angelus loved. She crossed her arms and tried to look unrepentant.

She lasted until she heard his feet on the stairs she looked up and rushed over to lock the deadbolt on the door and the feet stopped just short of the door.

"You did not just lock the door." Angelus said in disbelief.

"Go away!" Bailey shouted.

"Oh sure that's what I'll do." Angelus said sarcastically.

"Good." Bailey said even though she knew he wasn't serious.

"Open the door." Angelus said losing patience fast.

"No." she rebelled.

"If I have to break that door down you are going to be a very sorry little girl! Now open the damn door!" Angelus yelled.

There was no sound.

"1." Angelus started counting.

Bailey tried to think of something. Anything. She looked over at the window she silently went over and opened it.

"2." Angelus said his tone becoming more dangerous.

Bailey climbed out onto the room not sure where she thought she was going but she wasn't going to jump off again. She walked over to climb onto the next level as Angelus shouted "3. Okay that's it!" she didn't hear any noise though and wondered if she would hear it if he had broken the door.

Angelus was now climbing out the window as he yelled at her "Get back here! What did i tell you about Roof's?" He said now on the roof himself.

She continued to walk and shouted back at him "you said I couldn't jump you never said I couldn't be on one." she said.

Angelus was tired of this.

He Jumped up and propelled threw the air and landed in front of her and she screamed shocked and jumped about an inch away for the same reason and then she slipped.

She screamed but somehow she had managed to grab the edge with one hand.

She looked down and saw Pen now right below her ready to catch her if she slipped.

She was holding on just by that one hand and it was hard to hold on.

She closed her eyes and Angelus grabbed her wrist using his strength he pulled her up tossing her into the air to give her a good scare and then caught her in his arms and began to carry her back he jumped down to the second level and was then propelling her through the window and once she was inside Angelus went in and shut the window drawing the curtains and then he turned to her.

She was staring at the door which wasn't broken. "What you think I don't have a key?" Angelus asked and he went over to lock the door himself and then went over to the bedside drawer and took out a oval wooden hair brush.

She gasped "What's that for?" she asked nervous.

"This is for you honey. This is what's gonna teach you to stop pushing daddy." Angelus said he came for her then.

She bravely stood her ground as he took her arm and then he sat on the bed and lay the brush aside and took down her jeans and her underwear then he put her across his lap getting her positioned right then asked "Comfortable?" he asked.

Was he kidding? She wondered. "Um. Yes?" she said thinking it was the right answer and it was because he said "Good. Cause your gonna be there for a while." he said then the arm holding her down now had a firm grip around her to keep her there.

"This is for running away." Angelus said and Slapped her bottom 20 times with his hand.

She didn't quite yelp yet. Angelus paused "This is for being disobedient." Another 20 slaps and she had tears in her eyes. He was hitting all over her bare bottom and it hurt like hell.

Angelus paused again "This is for not waking me up when you got hungry. You could have saved yourself a lot of pain if you had woken me up when you got hungry. I don't like walking in and seeing my childe so hungry that there in pain. From now on your feeding three times a night. Once before we go out. Once while we're out. And once when we get home." Angelus lectured as he slapped her bottom ten times. It was coloring up nicely it was pretty red now. And she was crying.

Angelus paused again to pick up the brush this time "You don't tell me no. You don't challenge me when I tell you to do something. You do as your told. Or you pay the price. You don't defy me. And the next time you think about telling me no you had better think about this first." Angelus said and then brought the brush down on her bottom and she screamed and tried to get away but he held her still and continued to spank her with the brush turning her bottom a darker red with each set of ten spanks. He gave her 5 sets of ten. Making an even 50 with the brush. And she was screaming and crying continuously when he was done.

Her bottom was a deep red. And Angelus was sure that after this she would think twice before she pushed him again.

He tossed the brush onto the side table and then flipped her over to sit on his knee which made her cry harder as she tried to bury her face in his shoulder but he stopped her first and made her look at him "Now then are we sorry yet?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." she cried barely able to form the word and Angelus nodded and then replaced her jeans and the laid back pulling her with him and he let her cry on him while rubbing her back and murmuring words of love "Shh. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. Hush my baby. My precious baby. Your alright. Your okay." Angelus said in a loving tone. Kissing her every once and a while.

He waited a while for her to stop crying. It did take some time but when she did stop her bottom was still blazing hot.

Angelus made a cut in his chest with his nail and she went to suck on the blood.

she fed from him until she fell asleep.

When she was completely asleep the sucking stopped and she was still. Angelus placed her on her side and kissed her forehead ever the doting father. Then he picked up the hair brush and went to deal with the other brat that had defied him tonight.

Pen ignored the cries that Bailey made and he ignored the cries Spike made too. Shaking his head and hoping that Bailey would learn faster then Spike. Because Spike was still learning. He knew better then to challenge Angelus and yet that never seemed to stop him.

Pen never challenged Angelus anymore. Or at least he hadn't in a long time.

Spike felt protective of Bailey. To the point where he was doing things he knew he shouldn't. Maybe Spike would stop pushing Angelus when Bailey did.

The last part with Spike was particularly nasty and Pen knew that was because he had shoved Angelus. But then it was over and then the sun was on it's way up and they went to bed.

Angelus listened for the birds in the morning and when he heard them he woke up Bailey.

She moaned but woke up and looked to him sleepily. Angelus pulled her closed to him and cut his chest open and she looked at him confused "Shh. Come. Feed." Angelus said and she reluctantly began to suck his blood. It was about five minutes later when Angelus stopped her and then she curled up to him and went to sleep.

He went back to sleep too.

TBC...

Next time: somebody crosses a gypsy and gets cursed with a soul.

Bailey already has a soul so it's not her.

And the only other hint I will give you is that it won't be Angelus.

Any guesses?

Note: Now is where I have to start the revising. So it may take longer to post chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: The vampire with a soul

Bailey

summary: Someone gets cursed with a soul but I'm not telling who it is.

Hint It's not Angelus.

Note: Buffy in this chapter I'm probably going to have Angelus kill her so I warn you now. She will probably die in the next chapter.

Also this chapter is more to do with Spike then Bailey. Same with the next chapter.

Chapter 6 : The vampire with a soul

Two weeks later:

Angelus Pen and Bailey had gone out to hunt. Spike stayed home because he was going to go later. Suddenly people broke into the house Spike growled "You lot picked the wrong house to break into." he said snarling and then suddenly a man came forward and he began to chant in another language. Spike didn't know what they were doing or saying. Suddenly he was forced to his knees as a soul was thrown into him.

The gypsies left the house leaving the vampire curled up like a ball crying from the guilt of his soul.

Across town Angelus was finished hunting and Pen now went off hunting. Angelus fed Bailey from him and then when Pen got back Angelus drove them home. When they entered the garage Angelus got out of the car "He hasn't left yet. Why hasn't he left yet?" Angelus wondered and all three of them walked into the house and stopped dead at the sight of Spike curled up in a ball crying hard and holding onto his head as if he had a massive headache.

Angelus rushed over to him "William. William look at me." Angelus tried to get his attention but he was in his own little world and could hear nothing but the screams of his victims. He found the energy to scream loud.

Bailey was really scared now "Spike what's wrong?" she asked tears pricking her eyes. Pen picked her up and held her seated on his hip as he stood watching.

"William stop! William talk to me! What's wrong childe! I can't help if you don't say anything. WILLIAM STOP!" Angelus raised his voice and then he dragged Spike into his arms "Stop. Shh. Hush William. Hush. You must stop. You must tell what's wrong." Angelus said gently stroking the boys hair and then William screamed "Kill me! Please Kill me!"

Angelus was beyond confused now. "What? Are you mad? I will never kill you. What's all this nonsense about?" he asked and then he stiffened as he smelled it. He smelled the soul. Spike fought in his arms to get free. Angelus pinned him to the floor sitting on him and holding his arms down "My poor baby. Who did this to you?" Angelus asked.

"Please Angelus...Please kill me." Spike begged.

"I will not. Do not ask me that again! I will not kill you simply because you have a soul!" Angelus said.

"He has a soul? How did that happen. I have a soul." Bailey said.

"Yes but you have never killed or raped or tortured anyone. Your soul won't cause you guilt or pain because you have never killed anyone." Angelus explained.

"I'm a monster." Spike cried.

"Your a vampire William. Your suppose to be a monster. Now tell me boy what happened? Who did this?" Angelus asked.

Spike continued to cry and then began to bang him head back on the floor to cause himself pain.

Angelus grabbed his face "Stop it! You will not harm yourself! Now tell me who did this?" Angelus said keeping Spike still.

"Pen take Bailey upstairs and both of you go to bed." Angelus commanded.

Pen took Bailey upstairs and they both went to bed.

Angelus never got his answer out of Spike because Spike cried himself to sleep. Angelus carried the boy to bed and went to sleep himself.

Sometime before sunset Spike woke up and got out of bed. He changed clothes packed a bag and took one of the cars and drove off right after sundown before everyone would wake up. He drove for hours til he reached a place called sunnydale and he began to help people. Saving them and killing vampires. He soon met and fell in love with the slayer Buffy. It had been one year since he had run away. He was certain that Angelus wouldn't look for him or find him.

A year later Angelus was no less calm and they were still traveling everywhere trying to find Spike. One night Angelus overheard a conversation at another table.

"Yeah the sunnydale slayer sure is a pistol. And now she's got that vampire with a soul helping her out. God who would have ever though that a slayer and a vampire would form a relationship together? That is just sick. Then again a vampire with a soul is sick too. He gets money from killing his own kind and helping the slayer. And did you see his hair? What is that color? Radio active?" The vampire said.

Angelus turned to him "Where is this slayer located?" he asked.

The vampire looked at him surprised that Angelus would speak to him.

"Uh. Sunnydale California. Her name is Buffy. And the vampire with a soul that's helping her is called Spike. Stupid name if you ask me." The vampire said.

Angelus got up snapping his fingers at his children and they followed him out the door.

Angelus drove all night to California and rented the first hotel he got too. They fed from humans and Bailey fed from him. Then they slept. They woke early and drove until they reached the town they were looking for.

They found a crypt. Normally Angelus wouldn't stay in a crypt but it was good enough for now. He put a lock on the door and told Pen not to take his eyes off of Bailey and to keep an ear out. If anyone besides for him came through that door then he was to kill them.

Angelus then went out tracking the town. He came across other vampires who knew who he was and stayed clear of his path. He questioned a few about the vampire with a soul and they decided to set a trap for him. Angelus said that he wanted to be a part of it. And then told them why and what his plan was.

They set the trap the next night. The vampire slayer always went tracking and hunted with Spike at her side. With the two of them they didn't need much else. However when they got cornered by 12 vampires well that was just too much for them to win against. But the vampires didn't attack. They stood like a guard around the two until a vampire jumped down from the building above and look first at his stunned childe then the slayer.

"So...your the notorious vampire slayer huh? A skinny blonde vampire slayer. That sleeps with the vampire with a soul." Angelus turned to Spike "You better hope that I heard that wrong. Cause if your dumb enough to sleep with a slayer...then you deserve to be dusted." Angelus said glaring at the boy. He was still angry that he had been away from him for a year and that he had been searching with no luck and that Spike had been killing and hunting vampires with the vampire slayer and that he had been sleeping with her too. Oh Angelus's rage was boiling. It reached new levels when Spike pulled a steak and had it aimed fast and ready to strike and from the looks of it he actually thought he stood a chance at dusting his sire.

Angelus scoffed "Now I know your not insane enough to actually think you stand a chance at dusting me. I'm your Sire. I think we both know your not that good." Angelus said of the boys fighting skills.

"I learned some new tricks while I was away So I wouldn't be too sure of that you bastard." Spike growled.

Angelus smirked pulled out a tazzer and moved so fast the slayer never saw it coming. He tazzered her until she passed out and then Spike kicked him and then bashed Angelus in his nose hard which shocked Angelus. And Angelus actually laughed and then wiped his nose "Guess you were right. You did learn some new tricks. Well come on then. Show me what else you got. Or is that all? I sure hope it isn't." Angelus said and Spike lunged at him kicking him in his gut hard and then did a spinning kick to his face but Angelus caught his foot and spun him by his foot and threw him and his back collided with a wall. He quickly recovered and attacked again. He threw several punches and kicks moving fast and hard and Angelus was getting angry. Seriously angry. Spike got hard core and kicked Angelus in the neck and Angelus went down shocked and regained his composure just in time and lunged up catching the fist and stilling the stake several inches from his heart. Angelus growled dangerously "How dare you. Your gonna pay for that." he snarled and then bent Spike's hand back painfully causing him to drop the steak. Then he hurled a punch powerful enough to knock him out.

Angelus glared at the knocked out boy and then the knocked out slayer. He then looked at a vampire "you carry the slayer and follow me." Angelus said picking up William and carried him all the way back to the crypt.

Once inside he lay Spike on the couch and quickly chained the slayer up and sent the other vampire away.

Bailey and Pen came in "you found him." Bailey said happily.

Angelus grabbed another set of chins and chained him up to the pillar across from the slayer.

"What are you doing?" Pen asked. There was a coldness Pen noticed in his Sire that he wasn't sure that he liked.

Spike woke first. After finding himself chained he snarled and glared at Angelus.

Angelus instantly came over and slapped him hard. Which made Bailey gasp. Then he grabbed him by the throat. "I should dust you boy." Angelus snarled.

That made Pen gasp "Angelus."

Spike growled.

"Did you really think you could do it boy? Do you really believe that your so big and bad now that you can dust your Sire? Have you any idea how long I've been around? It would take someone far more skilled then me to dust me. And you...You little brat. That you even tried it is an insult to my skills. I can hardly believe that you had the nerve to get all hard core on me. Fighting me. Punching and kicking me like I'm just some demon attacking you. Getting me down and then trying to dust me. Who do you think you are boy? I made you. I will ALWAYS be more powerful. You will NEVER have what it takes to dust me. You were extremely stupid to even try it!" Angelus said in angry tones that spoke volumes about just how angry he was.

Then Spike noticed the slayer "Buffy." he said worried.

Angelus slapped him hard "She's dead boy! Or at least she might as well be. I'll make sure of it." Angelus vowed.

"NO!" Spike snarled and lunged but the chains held him back.

Angelus slapped him hard on the same cheek as before. "You don't tell me no. Am I gonna have to teach you all your lessons again? For your sake I really hope now. I think you better start remembering who your talking to here William." Angelus said his tone had not changed.

Pen was shocked after hearing that Spike had tried to fight with Angelus and then dust him. He should have known he would never be able to pull it off. Pen was actually scared that Angelus might dust Spike.

Bailey had tears in her eyes "Daddy don't dust him. Please." she begged.

Angelus barely spared her a glance and snorted "I'm not gonna dust him. If I'm going to waste my time making a vampire then I am not gonna waste that time by dusting them later. I won't dust you William. But your going to wish that I had boy. You dared to pull a stake on me. I'm going to have to come up with something really creative to punish you for that. In the meantime part of your punishment is watching me kill the slayer." Angelus said.

"No. Please Angelus. Don't! She has nothing to do with us! Your mad at me. Not her. Leave her out of this." Spike begged.

Angelus slapped him again "She touched you. You slept with her. She will die. But now your gonna tell me what happened that night. The night you got a soul. What happened?" Angelus asked,

Spike cringed. "I didn't find out until later. It was a curse. I apparently killed a little girl that was the daughter of a gypsy and the gypsy people broke into our house that night and cursed me with a soul as punishment. To make me suffer for all the bad things I did and pay for my crimes. I chose to use my soul to do good and began to fight demons and dust vampires along with the slayer. Angelus Please don't kill her. I love her." Spike said desperately.

Angelus laughed wickedly. "You love the slayer? Well that's just a recipe for disaster." he joked then thought about what else was said "Cursed by gypsies. I guess I need to go capture me some gypsies then. They can remove your soul and then you won't be plagued with all your guilt anymore. As for the slayer. Like I said. She's dead. Sorry baby." Angelus said slapping his cheek lightly this time.

"Your a cruel heartless bastard Angelus." Spike snarled.

"Well yeah. Hello? Vampire!" Angelus stated the obvious.

"I swear Angelus if you so much as touch her I'll.." but he was interrupted by another slap.

"I'd be VERY careful about what you say right now little boy. You are already on very dangerous ground. I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." Angelus warned and then turned and sat down waiting for the slayer to wake up and Angelus picked up a baseball bat as he sat down. Spike kept his mouth shut trying to think of a way out of this ordeal and some part of him hoped that maybe it was all just a bad dream and that Angelus wasn't really there. But his smarting cheek kept throbbing to tell him otherwise.

Part of Spike hoped that Buffy wouldn't wake up because he didn't really want to know or see what Angelus had in mind for her.

TBC...

Next time: Angelus kills the slayer and punishes Spike and also tries to get his soul out.


	7. Chapter 7: vampire with a soul part 2

Bailey

last time: Spike was cursed with a soul and ran away for a year and fell in love with the slayer.

This time: Angelus is gonna kill the slayer so BUFFY DIES and Angelus will punish Spike for his defiance and running away. That will get kinda graphic and will seem abusive because it's Angelus after all.

Warning: Spanking and sexual content. Both may seem graphic but I will try to revise it so that it wont be too graphic. Not sure I can pull that off and still make the scene work though so I may just leave it like it is. So fair warning.

Chapter 7 : The vampire with a soul part 2

When the slayer woke up she was groggy at first and then she was scared when she realized that she was chained. She saw Spike chained too. "Spike." she said.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Spike said but Angelus came over to him and slapped him again "Shut up lover boy!" Angelus snarled then he turned an unpleasant smile towards Buffy "Hello there Blondie." he said coming towards her Bat still in his hand.

He swung and landed a blow with the baseball bat right to her gut. She gasped and cried out in pain. He used it again to hit her in the face just as hard and she cried out again.

Spike lunged again "Angelus release me you bloody coward!" Spike growled straining hard trying to break the chains. Pen had taken Bailey into another room and turned up the music so that she couldn't hear what was happening.

Angelus ignored his childe and struck the slayer several more times beating her with the bat then stopped.

He threw the bat aside and went to a trunk that's when Spike really began to struggle and panic.

"No! Angelus no!" he shouted and Angelus pulled out several items including a poker and then he pulled out the stake that Spike had tried to use on him. Then he went over to the slayer staying to the side making sure that Spike could see everything.

Angelus smiled evilly up at her "Do you have any idea what I'm gonna do to you slayer? Did you really think that you would get away with putting your hands on what's mine?" Angelus asked using the poker to trail up and down her body barely touching her with it.

"I'm not yours! I'll never be yours again!" Spike yelled.

Angelus chuckled "We'll see about that. Say goodbye lover." he said to Buffy.

"Goodbye lover." she mimicked and then tried to lung free and was shocked when the chains were too strong to get free from. Angelus chuckled again "What? Do you think I'm an amateur? Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Angelus. The scourge of mankind. And my boy there. Is William the bloody. Been by my side since the night he rose from the grave. Word of advice slayer...never sleep with ANY vampire's childe. Not that it'll do you any good now seeing as I'm going to maim and kill you." Angelus said and this time the poker came to rest it's point right between two of her ribs and he pushed it in slow listening to her scream.

Spike was heart broken and fought harder to get free he had tears in his eyes and he couldn't bare to watch what Angelus was doing to the slayer.

Angelus left the poker in and then turned he had been watching Spike as he had also watched the slayer. Angelus went over to the boy who had tears in his eyes and looked at Angelus with hate in his heart.

Angelus lifted the boys chin and Spike tried to bite at his hand Angelus removed it and then slapped him.

"You don't bite me. You know that." Angelus growled then had Spike by the throat and pinned him against the pillar halting Spike from being able to move or do anything.

Angelus leaned down and spoke softly in his ear "When I'm done killing the slayer I am going to bite you and drain you til you pass out. Then when you wake I am going to tie you up and fuck you so hard that you'll be soar for a week. Then I am going to put you over my knee hold you down and take a strap to your hide til it's blistered raw. And we'll see just how big and bad you are after being put in your place by your Sire. And I will put you in your place little boy. Right over my knee. And on my cock. Do you understand me?" Angelus threatened and promised all at once using derogatory terms to make Spike squirm.

Spike trembled and gulped then gathered his courage and spat in his Sire's face. Angelus growled low his body vibrating all over with his rage. He threw a punch that knocked Spike out again. He knew it would leave a bruise on the boys cheek.

Then he turned on the slayer and used a bandanna to wipe his face clean. Then he took out the stake again "Guess I have you to thank for his behavior. You've made him all simpering and good. And Stupid. Too bad you won't live long enough to see him pay for that." Angelus said and the plunged the stake into her heart.

She of course was human so she didn't turn to dust. She did however die a painful death and when she took her last breath Angelus told her "I could have done so much worse to you. But I need to save up my strength. I'm gonna have fun taming my boy again. There's much more of him to break this time." Angelus said and then he left her body there. Leaving the stake in her body and then he unchained Spike catching him and carrying him to the bedroom in the lair. He then turned to Pen seeing Bailey asleep he said "Shut that music off and take this. Rent a hotel until tomorrow night then come back and we'll go home." Angelus said handing Pen a wad of cash.

"What about Spike?" Pen asked.

"WILLIAM is in very serious trouble and you don't want to be around to witness it. He decided that he was going to add insult to injury and spit in my face. I am going to be teaching him a long and painful lesson for the next 24 hours. If Bailey gets hungry then fed her from you. DON'T let her drain you boy I will be very annoyed if she calls me and tells me your too weak to get out of bed. You'll feel when it's time for her to stop. Feed twice as much as normal tonight and then cut your arm and fed her from you until you feel yourself getting weaker. Then stop her and rest for a while. But don't forget to feed twice as much so that you won't be too weak when you wake up. When you return tomorrow night you'll need to fed from me. Now go." Angelus said. Pen lifted Bailey and carried her outside all the way to a hotel and rented a room and had no trouble.

When Spike woke up he found himself unable to move. The last thing he remembered was Angelus biting him and drinking til he passed out. That had happened so fast that he had barely had time to realize that he had woken up when Angelus had lunged at him and bit him and drained him.

So this was the third time he woke up this night. And now he couldn't move and that scared him.

He found out why when he tried to move his arms. He was chained again. And his body ached. He looked down and saw that Angelus had bit him in three other places hard enough to bruise him. He had used his human teeth. Spike looked around trying to find the vampire but he didn't see him. He began to struggled with the chains. That brought his Sire into the room along with a strap. "Well lookie here. You finally woke up. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to feed you in order to get you to wake up again." Angelus said.

"Feed me?" Spike questioned.

"Aye. I'll be feeding you later boy. You'll need my blood just to have enough strength to get off the bed. Not that you'll be able to walk or even move an inch without my permission. You were already in trouble when I brought you here. But because you decided to be stupid and disrespectful it's gonna be much worse now." Angelus turned him over on his stomach and placed a knee in his back "Brace yourself baby. Cause this is REALLY going to hurt. 300 little boy. And I promise you WILL remember them." Angelus said then he made sure Spike was pinned well before he began to bring down the strap hard and fast and in a short amount of time Angelus delivered 300 vicious snaps of the strap from the top of Spike's bottom to the middle of his thighs covering every inch. First turning it a blistering red and then a darker shade of puce and then finally breaking the skin and drawing blood and Angelus didn't stop until all 300 were given. Spike went from gritting his teeth to yelling to fighting to crying and then finally all he could do was scream and suffer through it. His guilt was overpowered by the pain in his backside When it was over Angelus left the bed to sit in a chair admiring his work. He poured himself some wine and sniffed it then took a sip "So. Are we sorry yet?" Angelus asked trying to gauge just how must rebellion was left in the boy.

He had to wait several long minutes before Spike calmed himself enough to be able to speak. "Go to hell." was Spike's answer.

Angelus raised his brow then smirked and took another drink of his red wine "Guess not." Angelus said and then he finished off his wine and sat there looking at Spike's ass which had to be unbearable at the moment. For Spike anyway. "Hmm. If that hide were mine I certainly wouldn't want to take more punishment on it. Are you sure that's your final answer?" Angelus asked giving the boy one chance only to redeem himself.

"Sod off Angelus!" Spike yelled at him his tears had stopped.

"For someone who's tied up with his raw ass in the air your pretty stupid." Angelus said placing his glass down.

"It's just another beating." Spike said.

Angelus was there in seconds skimming his hand over Spike's bruised and hurting flesh. Not rubbing but stroking making Spike quiver with pain and fear.

It stopped and Angelus's hand left him "William why did you take like rat and pigs?" he asked curious.

"For a while I drank from rats. I been drinking pigs blood for the last 5 months. I only drink animal blood now." Spike told him.

Angelus's hand came down hard and fast on his already raw backside and he screamed from the fierce slap on his butt.

Angelus moved then to cover him sitting on Spike's lower back pinning him stomach down "You mean to tell me that You have been drinking from animals all this time?" Angelus asked.

"No. Got my blood from a butcher shop." Spike said.

"A butcher shop?" Angelus asked confused.

"yeah it's real cheap. They don't ask any questions." Spike said.

"Cheap? You PAID for pigs blood? You've been paying for the blood your drinking?" Angelus's voice began to raise. "When was the last time you had human blood?" Angelus asked.

"Not since I was living with you." Spike admitted.

"Okay. That's it!" Angelus growled

He leaped off the bed and stripped himself naked and then moved prying Spike's raw cheeks apart and entered him roughly and Spike yelled as Angelus began to ride him hard and fast. Angelus's mouth was at his ear as tears pricked Spike's eyes and he began crying from the pain. He hated being raped.

"NO childe of mine if going to pay to fed! And no childe of mine is going to fed on animal blood! Do you have any idea how weak animal blood will make you? Feeding from animals takes at least half of your strength away from you. You only feed from animals or rats if you have to and you know that! You will not fed on animal blood! Until you get your soul extracted I'll feed you from me every night just like I do with Bailey that way you won't feel guilty about killing them. I am taking you home with me! You are mine! You will not harm yourself! You will not defy me! You will not challenge me! And you will remember who I am and show some damn respect or I'll give you a session every night until you learn to. You will do exactly as I say and not one thing less or more. Rebel in anyway and you will be sorry. You feel that..." Angelus asked thrusting deep and hard and staying still for a moment. Spike could feel him. Deep inside. "Yes." he managed to gasp out between his tears and then Angelus did it again. Going deep and hard. "Who's?" Angelus asked.

Spike kept his mouth shut. Then Angelus moved again this time slapping the boys backside twice as he moved fast and hard twice as well going deep. "Who's?" Angelus asked again pausing.

"Yours!" Spike cried out angrily.

Angelus chuckled "Aye. Mine. Your my boy. Mine to please or punish. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. No one will stand up against me for you. I won't let anyone have you. No one can touch you but me. No one can touch you without my permission." Angelus said and then began to move fast and hard again. Picking up the pace and move with demonic speed causing Spike to scream and then Angelus reached around and took Spike's own member in his hand and began moving his hand to the same pace as his thrusts and soon Spike came hard and fast and Angelus came too. Growling in his pleasure and then he bit Spike hard and drank him blood as he came and came and his orgasm just went on and on. When it was finally over Angelus pulled out his fangs and his now limp member and then pressed a kiss to Spike's neck then knowing the boy was weak he unchained him and sat on the edge of the bed where he placed Spike over his knee pinning him there and began to spank him hard with his hand. Covering the bruised skin again and Spike immediately began to beg and scream and cry. Angelus didn't stop. He kept going until Spike was too worn out to even scream his voice going hoarse. His backside was almost purple and would take a long time to heal. Even with Angelus giving him only Sire's blood it would still take a week to heal. Angelus placed Spike back on the bed where he cried himself to sleep with Angelus gently petting his hair and then Angelus went out to feed. He had already drained the blood from the slayer but he was going to have to feed all three of his children the next night so he needed to feed plenty tonight. He drained six humans which he hadn't done in a long time. He was very full when he returned to the crypt. He Dressed Spike and carried him to the hotel that Pen rented a room from and Angelus walked in seeing Bailey crying her back against the wall scared made Angelus look over to the bed at Pen. Damn that boy! He put Spike on the bed after shutting the door.

"Daddy I didn't want to drink from him but he told me too and then he didn't tell me when to stop." She cried.

"Shh. Precious it's alright. He's alright. You didn't hurt him. Twas his own fault for not telling you when to stop. I told him not to let you drain him. Stay there for a moment honey." Angelus said going over to Pen's side of the bed. He shook him roughly. Pen barely stirred managing to mumble something but it was incoherent. Angelus bit his own wrist and placed it in Pen's mouth. "Feed. Now!" Angelus commanded.

Pen instantly obeyed that tone and began to feed even though he was unable to move or open his eyes he fed from Angelus until Angelus sensed his strength come back slightly then he stopped him. "That's enough for now." he said taking his wrist away allowing it to heal then he climbed in the bed "Come on Princess. Come lay here with us." He said and she came over to sleep in the bed.

TBC...

Next time: Spike continues to rebel because of his soul and it has a bad influence on Bailey.

Note: I know the sex/Rape scene was kinda descriptive but I have read stories on here were the sex scenes are way worse then that. So my scene wasn't all that descriptive compared to some stuff on here.

And yes I know it was rape but also remember that it's Angelus and I think one of the ways he would prove his dominance is by raping the one challenging him. This chapter was about as violent as it's going to get the rest of the story shouldn't be that graphic. The whole point of this story is to prove that Angelus could be loving but that he could also be VERY domineering with his children. He doesn't want to hurt them. But it doesn't bother him if he has to. Cause again it's Angelus. I am trying my best to keep it as clean as possible because of the site so I hope this was okay.


	8. Chapter 8: Bailey's freedom

Bailey

Last time: Angelus killed Buffy and punished Spike

This time: it's two months later and Angelus has captured the gypsy clan so that they can remove Spike's soul. And Bailey learns what it means to be a vampire with a soul and finally uses that soul to rebel against Angelus is a big way.

chapter 8: Bailey's freedom

Two months later:

Angelus had just locked the gypsy clan down in the cellar planning to kill them later when he woke up.

Spike was upset about this seeing as his Sire had promised that he wouldn't hurt the gypsies. He should have known it was just a lie though. He felt angry and stupid to have believed Angelus. He had however learned his place again after finding out that Angelus intended to severely punish him for even the slightest show of defiance. So Spike had to learn once again to just bite his tongue and do as he was told.

Bailey was tired of the hostility around the house. First and worst was Angelus. His temper seemed to have flowed high ever since Spike had come back. He was filled with rage but kept a lid on it most of the time. He was even more controlling then before. Especially with Spike. Insisting that because Spike had a soul for a year that he needed to re claim him and reinstate his dominance in the house.

Pen didn't dare to cross Angelus while his temper was high like this. He just did as he was told like a good little childe. Bailey of course rarely ever did anything to anger Angelus.

It was mostly Spike who was having trouble keeping a lid on his mouth. He had never been separated from Angelus before and so a year on his own had made him cocky. Angelus had knocked him down several pegs since then. And he could now go two weeks without doing or saying something that he knew he shouldn't.

But Bailey had had enough. Of all of it. She still had very little freedom and could go nowhere by herself. Angelus was one big bipolar bear. Happy and fun one minute but then he could turn annoyed and dominant the next. Nothing ever seemed to just stay good she had noticed.

Angelus had promised Spike and the gypsies that they would not be harmed as long as they removed the soul from Spike. And yet he had locked them up after removing his soul.

He had broken his word. And that for some reason pissed her off. She had never in her life been this angry before. She felt betrayed for some reason.

That morning Bailey waited until she was sure that Angelus and the others were in a deep sleep. Then she silently stood up on the bed and jumped from the bed over Pen and landed on the floor near the door.

She looked behind her and thought that maybe for once luck was on her side. They were still asleep. She rushed out the door and down the stairs and into the cellar.

There were ten of them.

Most were young adults. Only one was an elder.

He spoke to her "What are you doing in here young one? Where is your Sire?" he asked.

"He's sleeping. Where is the key?" Bailey asked.

The elder's eyes widened but the thought of what Angelus would do to the sweet well meaning child stopped him from telling her. "No. You mustn't free us. He will hurt you."

"I don't care. I'm going to free you with or without your help. But without your help it will take longer." Bailey said.

"The key is there." The elder said pointing to a desk.

Bailey went over and check the desk then check the drawers and found that one was locked.

But she had vampire strength. She didn't need a key to open the drawer.

She took hold of the drawer and yanked hard and she caught it as it landed in her hands.

She searched for the key and found it.

She then went over and unlocked the door "You must leave here. Run. Fast. He won't be able to follow you until tonight. And by then it won't matter to him. He won't waste time searching for you. He won't hurt me. He has a soft spot for me." Bailey tried to assure them.

The gypsies ran but the elder stayed behind to speak with her "You have helped us and so I owe you a great debt. I posses power beyond your imagination. I will grant you one spell. I will cast this spell. And it can be anything you want. Anything at all." The elder said.

Bailey thought about that. She really didn't want to be left here at Angelus's mercy and then a thought came to her.

"Can you give me back what Angelus took from me? Can you give me my mortality back? So that I won't be a vampire anymore?" Bailey asked.

The elder paled at that request. He could do it. But there was no question about it. Angelus WOULD come after them. He would hunt them down. He would butcher them mercilessly for taking his Childe's immortality away. Besides more then likely he would just turn her again. But he had promised her. And he owed her. So he would take the risk.

"Very well. If that is what you want. You need to be aware of the risks. You will have to leave here. Not just the house. But the town as well. He will follow your scent but perhaps it will be too weak for him to trail after you the whole way. Go somewhere where you would still have friends. People that knew you. People that would take care of you. You must know that if he ever finds you once he smells that your human he will be enraged. He will turn you again. And then he will hunt us down and slaughter us. So pray that he does not find you again." The elder man said and he chanted the spell.

It was shocked to feel her heart jolt to life like that. And she felt a rush to her head as her blood began to flow again and her organs began to work. She was alive! And her smile was price enough for the old man. The man left and Bailey wrote a note to Angelus.

Dear Angelus,

I am sorry but I freed the gypsies because I saw no reason for you to kill them. They are gone now and you will never find them. When you get this I will be miles away as well. And with any luck you will never find me again either. I thank you for what you have given me and what you have taught me. I will never forget you or Pen or Spike. And it is my hope that you will not forget about me either. You replaced Drusilla with me. I'm sure that you can find a replacement for me as well.

Always yours,

Bailey a childe of Angelus.

Leaving the note in plane site near the dungeon in the cellar Bailey then left. The first step into the sun light was magical. She walked for miles going into town she stayed there for only an hour before moving on. But now she was human again and had human limitations. But she kept moving on her own. Heading towards her old home in LA.

Angelus woke early he sensed that something was wrong. He had never had this feeling before. It was as if a part of him had just been stolen. He sat up and after noticed Bailey gone he rushed through the house checking all the rooms worry consumed him and then he went down to the cellar and found the gypsies gone and then he found the note. He read it twice over and then anger and rage boiled inside him. She had run away! She had freed them and run away! He paled as he realized the sun must have been up when she had left. She didn't know any of the tricks for hiding from the sun! Angelus rushed outside and was relieved when he didn't see dust right away. He went inside waking up Pen and Spike and told them that Bailey had run away and that they were going to head to LA.

"Why LA?" Spike asked.

"Because that's where she's originally from. She'll go there. Just like the first time Pen ran away from me three weeks after I turned him. He ran back to him old home. Besides she has those idiot vampire hunters that she knows there that would be willing to help her. It doesn't take much thinking to figure out where she would be headed. Therefore we are heading there. Now. So move it!" Angelus raised his voice not wiling to waste any time. They got in the car and Angelus drove all night only stopping a couple times so that they could feed. He worried about the hunger pains Bailey would feel. Hunger pains could get so bad that they crippled a vampire at times. He hoped that she had enough to last her for at least two nights but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't.

Bailey reached LA feeling hungry and tired. She went to the hang out explained what happened was hugged about a million times by the same people and then they gave her some food and some water along with a bed to sleep in. when she woke up they mentioned celebrating because she was human again. After napping she ended up staying up most of the night. Which is where Gunn found her around 2 in the morning.

"Still used to the night life I see." he said.

She turned to him then looked back out the window "Yeah. It's hard. Readjusting. I have a human body again and now I have to try and sleep at night when I haven't done that in almost two years. It's not like I remember it. Being human. It feels different. I don't like it." Bailey said.

Gunn understood. Powerful vampire child now human again. It had to be hard for her.

They talked for another hour before she tried to go to sleep again.

Two days later:

They were now in California they had stopped at Hotels to rest and sleep. Angelus hadn't been able to actually go to sleep. Not with the fear that his childe was hurt or hungry running through his head.

Angelus's phone rang before they were about to head for LA. "Hello." Angelus answered he sounded annoyed and anxious.

"Angelus. It's Sean. Ryan's Sire. I thought I would inform you about what Ryan heard last night. And also I thought you should be fully informed about Bailey." Sean said.

Angelus stiffened. This was it. He was going hear that something awful had happened to his baby.

"I'm listening." Angelus said and Spike and Pen were listening too.

"Angelus Ryan came across an older man the other night and over heard the man say that he had cast the rehuminization spell. The spell that is cast on a vampire to make them human again. He was bragging because the spell had worked on the child that he had cast it on. I went to this man and found out that he was a gypsy elder. I managed to get the name of the child from him. Angelus he cast the spell on your childe Bailey. Bailey is human. You must understand that the spell can only work in the vampire wants it done or asks for it to be done. And from the sound of your voice I would assume that your childe is missing." Sean said knowing the tone very well.

Angelus saw red. THEY WERE DEAD! they were SO dead!

"Guess that means I'll have to turn her again. Least now I know she's not been turned to dust by the sun nor is she having hunger pains. Thanks you for informing me of what you heard. If your in LA I would appreciate it if you would try to find her for me and maybe keep a close eye on her until I get there later tonight." Angelus said

"Certainly Angelus. I still owe you for sparing my childe." Sean informed him.

"Do this and we're more then even. I'll be in your debt for this." Angelus said and then the talking was over.

Angelus Pen and Spike were in the car as soon as the sun was down and Angelus drove the rest of the way to LA.

Bailey was walking with Tommy one of the guys that ran around with Gunn's crew. He was teaching her how to track vampires. At the moment they were actually unaware that they were being led right to a trap. They thought they were following a vampire. Truth was...They were being led to him while another followed silently behind. Ryan trailed them from above as they tracked Sean to the lair.

They were about to call for backup when Ryan jumped from the roof landing on Tommy the force broke Tommy's arm and Bailey was unsure what to do. Mainly because she knew Ryan. Had met him when she was still new. She had liked him. They had danced together. Ryan turned to her since Tommy was unable to use his right arm which meant he couldn't fight. Sean appeared out of nowhere and drained Tommy killing him and then threw the body carelessly to the side.

"Hey Bailey. How's it going?" Ryan asked coming closer to her.

She wasn't afraid. She had already died once. "If your gonna kill me can you at least make sure it lasts this time. Last time it really didn't stick and I woke up a vampire." Bailey sassed.

Ryan snorted "Funny. Same thing happened to me. It's called being turned. But I'm sure you already know that. And you must also know that Angelus will eventually find you and turn you again. It's only a matter of time." Ryan took a step back as his Sire nodded and then Ryan ran fast disappearing from view.

"Where's he going?" Bailey asked Sean.

"Don't worry dear. Everything's going to be alright. We aren't going to hurt you." which was true. They weren't going to hurt her. That pleasure belonged to Angelus. Speaking of Angelus he should be arriving anytime now. Sean thought. All he had to do was wait and keep her there.

Bailey had her back against the wall a little afraid about what was going to happen now. Was he just going to stand there? And where had Ryan run off too?

At that moment Angelus was now on the roof. Above them.

Ryan was now back in the ally. And nodded back at Sean. "Don't you just love it when history repeats itself?" Ryan asked. That in itself was a dead giveaway but for some reason Bailey couldn't find he nerves to think straight and didn't get the meaning of that.

That it until Angelus dropped down in front of her in the ally easily landing on his feet.

She gasped finally allowing herself to feel some fear. It was impossible to not feel fear at the sight of Angelus.

"I see you were able to keep her here." Angelus stated to Sean.

Sean Scoffed "Oh please Angelus...how about an actual challenge next time. This was effortless I assure you." Sean grinned.

Angelus grinned back then turned towards Bailey and his features hardened.

Angelus stalked towards her and pinned her against the wall then he got in her personal space and spoke to her keeping eye contact and speaking in deadly tones "If I had wanted you human...I would have left you as one. Or I would have drained you that night. Do you have ANY idea how much trouble your in? Any clue at all?" Angelus asked.

Bailey stayed silent. And tried to get out of his grip but he had her pinned to the wall.

Angelus wasn't gentle this time. He changed face and bit her she cried out as he began to drink her blood again. Angelus nearly drained her as was required when you turn someone. She fell into his chest when he lifted his head. His fingers went to her hair and he pulled her head back enough to slash a cut in his chest. Then he put her mouth over it. She was too weak to even think about resisting. She drank the blood just as she had the first time and then she died again. As she had the first time. Angelus caught the dead girl and swept her dead body into his arms.

He turned then "I'll be leaving now. Again I with to thank you for your help. You have earned yourself an eternal Allie tonight. If you ever need help you need only to call." Angelus said then left heading west where the car was parked and the two vampires were now back from their hunt and Spike was surprised and happy when he saw Bailey then he realized they would probably have to wait three days again for her to wake up just like last time. Pen wasn't too shocked that Angelus had found and turned Bailey right where he had found her.

Angelus laid her in the back seat and drove to their winter home which was the LA mansion that was owned by Angelus. He parked the car and carried Bailey to the bed room and laid her there to wait for her to wake up. He bent down after laying here there "I hope you enjoyed your freedom little girl. And I sure as hell hope it was worth it. Cause when you wake up my precious girl. You'll feed from me and then I'm going to introduce you to the strap. And I promise you my pretty girl...You WILL be sorry you ever dared to run away. And that's not even counting the whole getting a gypsy to turn you human again thing. You might as well have slapped me in the face. I would have preferred that rather then finding you human again." Angelus mused honestly. Now all he could do was wait for her to wake up.

TBC...

Next time: Bailey wakes up and is punished for running away while Pen goes out again to hunt and finds himself in a bit of trouble surrounded and outnumbered.


	9. Chapter 9: The fine art of manipulation

Bailey

Angelus is waiting for Bailey to wake up it is still only the first night and Pen comes to see Angelus in his study.

Warning: sexual scene. Semi consensual. I tried not to make it too graphic. Also spanking.

Chapter 9: The fine art of Manipulation.

There was a knock at the study door. The big vampire sitting behind his desk called out calmly "Come in."

Pen opened the door and then shut it behind him. Angelus merely glanced at him then went back to his sketch. It was a Monday night. Angelus had a habit. Every Monday night before going out to hunt he would draw a portrait of Pen. On Wednesday's he drew portraits of William. And on Fridays he drew portraits of Bailey. He enjoyed drawing his children. And so Angelus smirked as the very boy he was drawing walked into the study.

Pen sat down after catching a glimpse of what his Sire was doing. Drawing. Again.

"What are you drawing?" Pen asked.

Angelus looked up briefly then continued his work "You." he said.

Pen wasn't that surprised. His Sire had drawn millions of pictures of him over the years.

"Can I see?" Pen asked.

"Perhaps. When it's finished." Angelus said even though he had no real intention of that. No one ever saw his drawings.

Pen wasn't optimistic about that answer because he knew Angelus too well.

"What will you do to Bailey?" Pen asked curious.

"Take the strap to her of course." Angelus said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Pen cringed. He HATED that strap. It was like a viper. Sharp and painful. It's bite was vicious.

Pen couldn't bare the thought of it used on Bailey.

So Pen did something rare. He got up from the chair and went over to Angelus's chair Angelus looked up and was shocked when Pen sat in his lap looking needy and giving him the most innocent eyes. The boys innocent eyes was half the reason Angelus had bothered to give the boy a second look. His beauty caused Angelus to turn him.

Angelus placed one hand on the boys thigh and put the other arm around him "What's all this now?" Angelus asked the drawing now long forgotten and on the floor.

"Daddy?..." Pen asked

Angelus nearly gasped. That wasn't good. That was NEVER good. When Pen pulled the daddy card Angelus was hopelessly screwed and would give the boy whatever he wanted. Mainly because the boy so rarely said it. Pen rarely asked him for anything. So when he did Angelus tended to give him whatever he wanted. Especially when the magic word daddy was used.

"Yes little one?" Angelus asked "Tell daddy what you want."

Pen thought about how to word this. It was all in the wording and he knew it.

Pen leaned over and nuzzled his Sire's neck. Angelus purred in pleasure and then the boy began to suck on the skin of his Sire's neck and Angelus repositioned the boy to where he was straddling Angelus's lap. Both of his hands instantly settled on Pen's backside needing and squeezing his head throw back in pleasure. The boy certainly knew how to get his way. Then again he had been Angelus's first childe. And knew Angelus well. At one time Pen had known Angelus's body better then even Darla had.

Even after all this time Angelus still couldn't keep his hands off of his childe.

Angelus moved the boys face and now kissed him hungrily.

Pen kissed back grinding his hips against his sire putting everything he had into pleasing his Sire so that maybe he would get what he was going to ask for.

Angelus let the boy grind sweetly against him for a while then as if he had read the boys mind he chuckled darkly and grabbed the boys hips stilling his movement. And ending the kiss.

"No." Angelus stated firmly and landed a light swat on the boys backside.

"Please. Please." Pen begged then swooped down for another kiss but Angelus grabbed the boy and Pen found himself sitting on the desk as Angelus stood and moved closer he placed the boy on his back on the desk and leaned over him "No." Angelus stated again.

Pen knew of one way to change his mind. "I'll do anything." he offered knowing what Angelus would ask in return for granting the still unspoken request.

"Let me guess. You want me to go easy on her. Right?" Angelus asked.

Pen nodded and gave Angelus his best innocent little boy look.

Angelus couldn't resist what was being offered.

"Alright. Alright. Just stop giving me that look! Your driving me crazy." Angelus growled.

Pen gave him a sweet smile he would have said thank you but he had a feeling Angelus would slap him if he did.

Angelus's body covered Pen's and Pen found he was unable to move under his Sire's weight.

"Here's the deal. She deserves to be punished, and she will be. And I am still going to take the strap to her. She needs a very serious reminder of why she should never run away. But you can have a say. How many lashes do you think her little bottom can take?" Angelus asked.

"30." Pen guessed.

"Nice try. But no.30 wouldn't be appropriate for the crime she committed. I think she should have at least 50. I was going to give her 100. But your just too tempting to resist. But then you know that...Don't you boy. That's why you used it against me. Tell me Pen? Do you use your body to manipulate your Sire?" Angelus scolded gently.

Pen knew where this was going. This was going to a play spanking followed by a long sex session.

Pen squirmed a little underneath his Sire "Spike will get bored and lonely. He'll wonder where I went."

Angelus chuckled "He'll not wonder for long. WILLIAM will hear and will either find something to do...or come join us."Angelus said firmly pronouncing the name William and then he kissed Pen passionately.

"It's been so long." Angelus moaned.

Pen squirmed more "It's only been a week Angelus." Pen stated referring to the last time they had had sex.

"Hm. Much too long." Angelus said not allowing Pen to squirm to much.

Pen would have tried to buck but there wasn't enough space between them anymore for him to try it. Sides it would just turn Angelus on more if Pen did try to fight him. Angelus stripped Pen of his clothes and once Pen was naked Angelus stripped himself as well. He took the boy over to the large couch that was conveniently big enough for two. He firmly laid the boy out on the couch then kissed him hotly a plan forming in his head and his desire for the boy was raging.

"Close your eyes." Angelus ordered and Pen closed his eyes knowing that that also meant that he wasn't allowed to move his hands either.

Angelus got up to fetch something hidden in a chest by his desk. He grabbed what he was looking for. A thick vibrator that had three speeds. Low. Medium and high.

He went over to the boy

"Keep them closed." Angelus warned and grasped one of Pen's thighs and parted it some distance from the other leg and did the same with the other leg so that Pen was spread wide. Angelus settled between the spread thighs and took a pillow from the couch and placed it under Pen's hips lifting his hips and angling him up in perfect position.

With the way Pen's legs were spread his butt cheeks were slightly parted Angelus leaned over the boy hovering "Do you love daddy baby?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." Pen said and was honest.

"Then tell me sweet boy. From your own lips. Tell daddy that you love him." Angelus said.

"I love you...daddy." Pen forced out of his mouth knowing it would please Angelus.

Angelus smirked "Now that's my good boy; Just beautiful. My sweet baby." Angelus crooned and then said "Keep your eyes closed baby."

Angelus sat back up and put one finger in his mouth wetting it effectively well and then he watched as he gently inserted his finger into the boys tight hole. His finger went deep and touched his prostate and Pen slightly jerked but then stayed still and Angelus moved his finger out and then wetting another finger he put in first the first finger then the second finger and he scissored his fingers stretching and then another finger went in and Pen tried to relax but he slightly trembled. "Shh. Your alright. daddy has you. Daddy'll take real good care of his baby." Angelus said.

He slowly worked the three fingers around and then he grabbed the vibrator having already covered it in lubrication. He took his fingers out saying "Now hold still precious. This is going to be bigger then my fingers. Keep your eyes closed." Angelus said carefully moving the vibrator to the stretched hole and he lined up the tip of it and pushed it in slowly and enjoying the long low moan that mixed pain with pleasure and then as Angelus moved the plug in further and it got thicker and thicker the moans became only pain and fear and then Angelus stopped as the thickest part remained he leaned over the boy. "Daddy loves you baby. I promise the pain is worth the pleasure." Angelus said then he captured the boys mouth and his hand went down touching the vibrator and then he forced it in the rest of the way tearing Pen with that last painful thrust and Angelus swallowed the boy's screamed the boy's whole body now trembled as he tried to adjust to the brutally thick vibrator. Pen was in tears again and Angelus's gentle hands roamed Pen's body. "Open your eyes precious." Angelus said and Pen opened his tear glazed eyes "I want to see you while I do this." Angelus said and then his hand went down to the thick vibrator "Relax baby." Angelus said and Pen unclenched his body and Angelus flipped the switch setting on low and Pen felt the low buzzing on his prostate and almost came on the spot when Angelus lightly tapped the end of the plug making it press further into the prostate. A wave of pleasure went through Pen along with a shiver of pain.

Angelus smiled gently "That's good baby." Angelus slipped the switch again and the medium setting was now on and with one hand he kept the vibrator firmly pressed against Pen's prostate and Pen closed his eyes and then trembled again when Angelus touched Pen's erection and began to stroke him up and down. He was already hard and now it was complete. Angelus stroking him was delicious agony.

"Come on baby. Come on. Come for daddy. Come on baby." Angelus crooned in a soft tone and it drove Pen crazy. He hated it when Angelus played with him like this. But he also loved it.

Angelus smirked and then flipped the last switch activating the high speed and Pen cried out more like screamed when he now had a full speed vibrator on his prostate. "How's that baby? That's better isn't it. Come on baby. Come for daddy. Almost there. Almost there. Come on. Yes. Right there. That's it baby. That's it." Angelus crooned and then right before the boy exploded Angelus covered Pen's cock with his mouth and sucked which really made the boy come hard and Angelus swallowed the several jets of come and chuckled deep in his throat and knew that only he could make the boy come that hard.

Angelus let the boy rest for a moment and then gently removed the vibrator from his hole.

Angelus moved between the boys thighs and lined his cock up with the stretched hole and he put the tip in and thrust another inch an another until his painfully swollen cock was all the way in the boy and the boy trembled under him. Angelus covered the boys mouth with his own kissing him hotly and Clasped the boys ass lifting him more and placed the boys legs around his waste he firmly patted them as a warning to keep them there.

His tongue entered the boys mouth and he made the first thrust inside him. Pen moaned because Angelus was long and thick and he was buried so deep that he was pressing on his prostate. The hot kissing continued as Angelus set a slow pace thrusting slow and hard going deep. Pen was slightly surprised by the gentle thrusts but he wasn't going to complain. They were just getting started and he knew that.

Thrust after thrust Pen just lay there as Angelus pumped into him keeping the pace slow and easy.

Angelus bent down to catch his nipple and sucked and tongued the nipple and Pen stiffened at the pleasure going through him. Angelus only sucked more forcefully. Pen squirmed.

One of Angelus's hands went to Pen's ass rubbing it then he slapped it hard twice. "Your daddies boy aren't you." Angelus murmured and Pen gasped "Yes."

"Daddies bad boy deserves to be punished doesn't he?" Angelus quizzed then latched onto Pen's nipple and Pen gasped again "Yes."

Angelus picked up the pace thrusting a little faster now. Pen clenched up squeezing the cock inside him making Angelus moan in pleasure Angelus swooped down for a kiss. And then thrust harder and faster picking up the pace again. With each thrust he felt himself getting closer. The harder and faster he thrust in the closer he was coming. Pen came all on his own. Seeing the look of pleasure on Pen's face brought on Angelus's own release. And then suddenly with one last forceful push Angelus came hard.

Once the moment passed Angelus leaned down for one last plucking kiss. He got off the boy saying firmly "Stay as you are and don't move a muscle or I'll turn you over my knee." Angelus said he wanted to capture this moment by drawing the boy naked. Making the boy pose there on the couch and draw him as he was. Laying there with his legs parted body trembling with pleasure purring from deep inside.

Angelus pulled on his leather pants and then sat in the chair picked up his sketch book and began to draw a new picture. Concentrating hard glancing up several times to make sure Pen was staying where he was. Pen was slightly embarrassed as he realized that Angelus was drawing him naked.

But he stayed as still as he could and didn't move. He did however glance at the clock every once and a while to check the time passing.

Finally after what seemed like forever but was really only about half an hour Angelus stopped drawing.

The drawing was a masterpiece for sure. He would have to frame it and hang it in the bedroom. And just to make things even he would do one of William as well. That way Pen wouldn't be embarrassed about having his naked body exposed on the bedroom wall. He would do William on Wednesday. Unless of course Bailey was awake. Then he would punish her and put her to bed and then draw William. Now seated at his desk Angelus set the sketch pad on the desk and gazed at the naked boy still on his couch. He needed time to think about weather or not he was done with that body yet. He wasn't completely satisfied but then again he could screw the boy all night and he would still not have his fill of the boy. That's what Angelus loved most about Pen. No matter how many times he had the boy. He just could never get his fill. He never got tired of him. Angelus mused on and on about the boy inside his head while Pen just stayed where he was waiting for Angelus to tell him he could get up.

But after a while Pen got bored. What was Angelus doing? Talking to himself? He was done drawing so why was he not telling Pen that he could get up yet?

Pen decided that since Angelus was done there was no reason for him to stay laying there. So he sat up looking around for his clothing.

Angelus saw the boy sit up and took it as an act of defiance.

"I did not tell you to move Pen lay back down!" Angelus growled warningly.

"Why?" Pen asked not making a move to get up or lay back down. He saw no reason to lay back down.

"Are you questioning me?" Angelus asked dangerously.

Pen knew that tone. "No Sire." he laid back down and was now anxious for Angelus to tell him that he could get up and dress again. Were they not done now? He wondered.

Angelus believed that the boy should be punished. Not for sitting up. But for deliberately using his body to get his own way. It had worked. But Angelus thought that he should still be punished for it.

"Come over here my sweet." Angelus called him over.

Pen sat up and then stood up going over to Angelus's chair looking around and spotted his clothes by the desk.

But before he could think about dressing Angelus grabbed his wrist and yanked him over pulling him to sit on his knee.

Seeing as Pen was still naked and Angelus had leather pants on Pen was a little nervous now.

"What's the matter baby?" Angelus asked patronizingly.

"Can I get dressed now?" Pen asked nervous because Angelus had that gentle look on his face that never meant well. The gentle expression with the evil piercing eyes.

"Not yet. First you must be punished sweet heart. Then we'll see about getting dressed again." Angelus said.

"Punished for what?" Pen asked curiously.

"For using that luscious body of yours to manipulate me of course. Though you'll still get your way you need to learn that there are still gonna be consequences for you when you use your charms against me." Angelus stated and his thumb lightly brushed over Pen's left nipple making Pen squirm a little at the touch.

Angelus firmly gripped his hips and stood him up then just as easily turned him around and tilted him across his lap face down.

Pen endured that what he considered severe hand spanking that Angelus delivered to him for about ten minutes straight. Pen was crying and his bottom was blazing by the time he was done. But he considered it worth it because if he hadn't done this then Angelus would have punished Bailey harshly and then Spike would have no doubt interfered and got into trouble too.

Even when Angelus paused the spanking to open a drawer Pen still thought it was worth it.

Angelus's grip tightened around his waist and then Angelus began to spank him again. This time using the black devil which was basically a black oval shaped hair brush that had a leather surface rather then a wooden one. And it hurt just as much as a slipper.

Angelus gave him a long session with it. Pen was sure that it was another five minutes before Angelus stopped. Then Angelus stroked Pen's blistered backside barely skimming over it.

He released the boy and stood him up. Then he stood up as well.

Pen simply brushed his tears away and sucked up what was left of his pride which wasn't a whole lot.

Angelus pulled the boy in for a hot kiss his hands went down firmly grabbing the boys ass and clutching him to him. Pen moaned as Angelus's hands firmly pressed on his ass and putting pressure on them to keep him where he was. The Angelus released him with a final slap on his already blazing cheeks.

"Now you can get dressed." Angelus said and sat down with a satisfied smile on his face that only got bigger when the proud puritan stalked over and dressed his moves spoke of his rage and he stalked out of the study knowing damn well that Angelus was starring at his ass as he walked out the door. He heard Angelus chuckle just as he stormed out.

TBC...

Next time: Bailey wakes up and is punished and Pen finds himself in some trouble.


	10. Chapter 10: Childe of Angelus

Bailey

This time: Bailey wakes up and Pen finds trouble.

Sorry had to take it down and then repost it because it didn't display the emails right.

Note: I'm adding another character. It wasn't planned but his name is Toby and for him picture Jacob from the twilight series. Think like after he got the short hair in new moon.

Also: I made a facebook profile for Bailey so feel free to friend me it's under the name Bailey Hanson. And if that doesn't help then look for the email which is childeofangelus rocketmail . com

feel free to add me but let me know that your from this site first please.

I also have an account for Terra and am about to create one for Alison

for Terra look up Terra Allerdyce or look up the email which is pyrogirl72 rocketmail .com

For Alison Angel look up the name Alison Summers it wouldn't let me put Angel as the last name or just look up the email: spikesgirl rocketmail . com

Just don't add the spaces. Lol

Chapter Ten: Childe of Angelus

Later that night Angelus moved Bailey over to the couch in the bedroom so that they could sleep on the bed without disturbing her body.

The next night Pen went hunting on his own after informing Angelus that he was going. Angelus was staying home to watch over Bailey and if she didn't wake then he would have William watch her while he left to hunt. He had his eye on a teen boy from the homeless shelter full of those kids that liked to hunt vampires. One of which Pen thought was extra pretty. A boy about 16. probably the youngest of the group there. The boy had beautiful tanned skin with spiky black hair. The boy's name was Toby. He had been stalking the boy and he wanted him. His hope was that if Bailey had a companion closer to her own age then she would be easier to handle because she would have someone to relate to. Pen would find the boy and take him home and beg Angelus for permission to turn him. He had to have Angelus's permission first before he turned the boy.

Pen had just finished disposing of a body and was now waiting to see if Toby would make an appearance when suddenly he found himself surrounded by vampires. They were new in this territory and trying to claim it unaware that it had already been claimed by Angelus.

They were however more then willing to dust any lone vampire that crossed what they considered their path. One of them attacked Pen and Pen fought back.

Angelus had just got done hunting as well and was headed home. William was watching and listening out for Bailey and had promised to call if she began to wake up. So far there was no call. So Angelus headed to the club for some red wine.

Pen didn't have a stake on him so he only had his fighting skills to work with. He managed to take the stake from that first vampire and dust him with it after that things got a little crazy. He tried to run because there was no way to fight against that many vampires. He decided his safest bet was to go to the club maybe he could out run them and hide in the club for a while.

He didn't stop for the door vamp to ask him any questions he just ran in with a look on his face as if to say the slayer was after him.

Angelus was shocked to say the least when his Childe ran into the club with a look of fear and panic on his face. Angelus stood up and Pen paled when he saw Angelus. Oh this was NOT good.

Then he realized that now the dozen vampires would be out numbered if they followed him in here.

Angelus saw the stake in the boys hand and went over to confront the boy. Everyone had their eyes and ears on them.

"What's wrong boy?" Angelus asked.

Pen now comforted by the presence of his Sire thought it best to start with the most important thing "I didn't do anything! I swear! I did nothing! They just surrounded me it wasn't my fault!" Pen said in a hurry and then he turned around and he saw all 12 vampires come into the club in demon faces.

"Give us the vampire and none of you will be harmed. We only want the pretty one." The head vampire said.

Angelus moved swiftly placing Pen directly behind him as several of the vampires in the club began to get up and gather around in mass.

"I am Angelus. And the pretty one belongs to me. And therefor you cannot have him. This territory is mine as well. What you can do is leave now before you find yourselves dusted." Angelus warned.

The vampire gang had been on edge ever since they heard the name Angelus. Then they spotted another vampire. The head vampire recognized him.

Angelus followed the vampires gaze all the way to Sean. Who had a calm look on his face and had been the only vampire to not get up to help fight. Mainly because his being there alone would stop the vampires from fighting.

"You." The head vampire said to Sean. Sean barely spared him a glance.

"Me." Sean agreed with him.

"The great Angelus is bad enough. But you are here as well? What brings you here? Last I heard you were in Russia." The vampire said to him.

Angelus's curiosity was peaked. The vampires were afraid of him but they also seemed afraid of Sean. Perhaps even more afraid of Sean then they were of him. But why?

"Something your not telling me Sean?" Angelus asked curious.

Sean smirked at him "I'm not just a vampire. I'm an ancient." he said.

Angelus's eyes widened. An Ancient was another way of saying that the vampire was very old.

"What year?" Angelus asked curious as to what year he had been made. How old was he?

"Do you not know?" The vampire asked him as they began to back out of the door.

As soon as Angelus turned back to them they were gone. Well with any luck the vampire gang would get lost and not come back.

He put a protective arm around Pen's waist and turned to Sean. "Well? Are you gonna tell us or just leave me hanging?" Angelus asked wanting to know.

Sean let out a long suffering sigh he took a sip of his own red wine then said clearly "1134." Sean stated the year.

There wasn't a vampire in the room that didn't gasp with shock. Sean went back to calmly drinking his wine as if he hadn't just said that he was the oldest vampire in existence.

"Well now. Didn't see that coming." Angelus stated he was the first to regain his wits and he sat down pulling Pen to his table to sit him on his lap.

After a while Pen said that he was going to head home while Angelus went to talk with Sean and ask him some questions.

Pen went back to the hide out the boy came out and Pen knocked him out fast and carried him back to the house. He took him up stairs and placed him on the bed in the main bedroom. Bailey was still dead on the couch.

Spike walked in and stopped at the sight of the human boy on the bed.

"Oh...Angelus is gonna kill you. You know better then to bring them home." Spike said.

"Shut up Spike. I brought him home for another reason." Pen said.

"Oh and what reason is that?" Spike asked curious.

"I want him." Pen said.

Spike stiffened then looked at the boy then back at Pen "Does that mean what I think it means?" Spike asked.

"I want him." Pen stated again firmly.

Spike sighed and left the room going downstairs away from the human boy.

Angelus came in as soon as Spike sat down. "Hello William. Is your brother home?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah. And he brought home a surprise for you." Spike said dryly.

Angelus smirked he went over and kissed the pouting lips and then went upstairs.

He opened the bedroom checked on Bailey then turned and stopped.

"Pen..." Angelus said in a dangerous tone. "what is that doing on our bed?"

Pen went over standing before Angelus he gave him a pleading look "Angelus I want him." Pen stated.

Angelus raised a brow "You what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I want him." Pen repeated.

"You want him? You don't need my permission to fed boy. So why did you bring him here?" Angelus asked.

"I said I WANT him. Not that I wanted to eat him. I want him Angelus. I want him." Pen said in a whiny voice. "May I keep him. Please."

Angelus snorted "No you may keep him! What do I look like? A half way house? You know the rules Pen. No pets." Angelus said grabbing the boys chin firmly.

"I want him. And not as a pet. I want to Sire him." Pen said.

Angelus's grip on Pen tightened "I'm sorry. What was that? You want to what?" Angelus asked tightly.

Pen stood his ground. "I want to turn him. Please Angelus. Can I Sire him?" Pen asked.

Angelus snorted and released the boy "And what makes you think that your ready to be a Sire? You can't even go a year without needing a thrashing over my knee. Your not nearly ready to be a Sire. So no. you can not Sire him." Angelus said firmly.

"Angelus please. I want him!" Pen whined desperately.

"I said NO. don't make me repeat myself. Get rid of him. Your not turning him." Angelus said.

"I don't have to turn him. If you don't think I'm ready then YOU turn him. But I want him. Please Sire. Please. Bailey will like having a play mate. And he's a pretty boy. I want him. Please Sire. Oh Please." Pen begged he had a grasp on Angelus's arm ready to get down on his knees and beg if he had too.

Angelus grinned at Pen wolfishly. "First you want me to give you permission to turn him. And now you want me to turn him? So who is he a present for boy? Your sister? Or me?" Angelus asked curiously.

"Both of you. He's pretty. Pretty like me and William. And you like pretty boys. And he is close to Bailey's age so she will like him and they could become close. Please Sire." Pen begged.

Angelus sighed "How old is he?" Angelus asked knowing the boy was young.

"16. Same age as Ryan." Pen said.

Angelus growled shortly "So in other words I would then have two children with souls. Again I ask you do I look like a half way house?" Angelus snarled.

"But Angelus he is pretty. You will like him. He's prettier then I am." Pen stated.

Angelus grunted "No Pen. He is not. Perhaps in your head he is. I admit that he is a pretty one. But then I always had thing for pretty blondes myself." Angelus said stroking his fingers through Pen's hair.

"Angelus I have never asked you for anything. But I want him. Please. I will cry for hours and hours if you don't let me have him." Pen said fully prepared to pull out the big guns and cry if he had to in order to get his way.

"Did we not just have a talk about manipulating me the other night boy?" Angelus growled.

As if the word daddy wasn't toxic enough. The sight of Pen in tears would just about do him in.

"I want him Daddy!" Pen whined in pitiful little boy voice that made Angelus cave right there.

He gave a long suffering sigh looked up at the ceiling as if it would give him the strength to tell Pen no but nothing happened. He looked back at Pen and snapped him fingers "Fine. I will turn him. Get out. Now. Go to the study and wait for me." Angelus commanded and Pen left the room he told Spike what happened and Spike was flummoxed by it all.

Angelus went over to the bed gazing down at the boy. He had to admit the boy was pretty. He had dark hair and tanned skin but he was pretty. Like Bailey. He had a lost puppy look to him. Angelus had a feeling that if this boy could hook Pen so badly to want him turned then he could hook Angelus as well.

Angelus could also tell that the boy would be a handful. Just like Bailey. Was he doing this for Pen? Or for Bailey? He wasn't sure. Perhaps he was doing it for himself as well. True he had made Bailey almost two years ago but normally he waited 50 years after making a childe before he thought of making another. Angelus would make an exception because Pen wanted him so badly.

The boy began to stir and Angelus saw the boy open his eyes. Dark brown eyes that seemed to peirce right through Angelus. Innocent and vulnerable. Angelus didn't need anymore then that. The puppy would now have a home.

Angelus caught the boys hand as he pulled out a stake from his pocket "Ah. Ah. ah. Now none of that little one. Your about to become the very thing you fight against." Angelus said he pinned the boys hand down and then lunged for his throat to fast for the boy to try to fight. Toby cried out as Angelus bit him and nearly drained him. The stake dropped to the floor. He was too weak to keep hold of it. Angelus released his hand and climbed onto him sitting on Toby's hips to pin him where he was. Not that he could move either way. Angelus slashed a gash in his chest and pulled the boys head up placing it there the open mouth settled and blood gushed into Toby's mouth and it sickened him and as Angelus laid him back down before he died Toby manged to glare at him and say "Leech."

Angelus smirked and the boy died. Then something occurred to him. Where was he suppose to put the boy? Bailey was on the couch and he would rather not sleep with the dead boy in the bed.

So Angelus made a pallet on the floor then went over to Bailey and placed her on it and she now looked like a kitten curled up on the tiny bed. Angelus then kissed her forehead. Then went over to Toby and took him to the couch. He was taller so he should be on the couch. And Bailey would wake sooner then he would anyways. Angelus stroked the boys hair then smiled indulgently at him. "Your mine now boy." he said to the corpse. Then he went down stairs.

On the third night Bailey woke up just as Angelus was waking Pen and Spike from their day of sleep.

Bailey sat up.

"Well look who finally woke up. Hey there Princess." Angelus greeted a pretend kind smile on his face as he came over to her.

Bailey looked wearily at him. "You turned me again." she said.

"Yes I did my sweet. As I said before...If I had wanted you human I would have left you as one. Dead or alive." Angelus said.

Bailey saw Toby then. "Why is Toby here? What did you do to him?" Bailey asked.

"Same thing I did to you precious. I turned him." Angelus said.

"What? Why?" Bailey whined not understanding why he would turn Toby.

"Because for one: Pen wanted him and was damn near determined to have him and I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't turn him. For two: because I thought that you might like a play mate and since Toby was once part of that gang you hung around and you knew him the both of you would get on well together. And three because he is just as pretty and tempting as you are. You need a companion. Someone more your own age. He'll have a soul as well and so you'll have several things in common." Angelus said.

"Toby is the sweetest guy in the whole world. You shouldn't have done that to him!" Bailey said wanting to cry.

Angelus rolled his eyes "I do a lot of things that you probably think I shouldn't. Since your up now I think it would be best to get you fed and then you can deal with the consequences of your actions and then I am going out to get a bigger bed." Angelus said.

"A bigger bed? What for?" Pen asked from behind him.

"The three of us can fit on that bed Pen. But not four of us. We need a bigger bed because you had me add another member to this family." Angelus stated.

"Oh." Pen said well that should have been obvious.

"Pen you and William go out without me. Stay together and watch your backs. This will take me an hour or two and then I'll come find you both. Be together. And you better have at least fed once when I get to you both." Angelus said sending them out to hunt.

Pen and Spike left giving Bailey a sympathetic look and then left the room.

Angelus held him hand out to Bailey and she gathered her bravery and took it.

Angelus led her down the stairs to the study.

Where he took out the strap took her jeans and underwear down and then placed her bare bottom over his lap. "This is for running away." Angelus said and held her around her waist tightly as he also placed his leg over hers to keep her from kicking he then brought down the strap 50 times all over her bare bottom. It was a flaming red and blazing hot when he reached 50. She was crying hard and vowing to herself that she would never run away again. Angelus put the strap down on the table but he didn't release him hold on her or let her up yet. "That was for running away. This is asking the gypsy to use that spell on you and turn you human again." Angelus said and then spanked her with his hand bringing his hand down 30 times making her scream just as he had promised he would if she ever ran away.

Now done with the lesson Angelus rubbed her back til she was calmer.

He let her up and replaced her clothing then he pulled her into an embrace coddling her as a loving father would. He picked her up into his arms setting her on his hip like a small child and carried her to the bed upstairs he held her and spoke sweet nothing to her until she fell asleep. He would have to wake her up later to feed her. He had wanted to get the punishment over and it was better if she had blood after punishment anyway because it would help her heal faster. Most of the effects from the punishment would be gone by the next night. Only a smarting sting would remain.

Angelus called Pen saying that he had changed his mind and that he was staying home until one of the returned and to call if he had any trouble.

TBC...

I swear I just LOVE it when unplanned characters jump on me from the bushes where they were apparently hiding all along!

And I feel I should correct my earlier comment. About Bailey being my favorite character that I made up. Truth is that spot is tied. Bailey shares it with Alison. Just wanted to clear that up. Alison threw a fit and go jealous so I thought I'd correct it and make sure you guys know that Alison and Bailey are equal amounts of awesome in my book. Or my mind. Whatever applies here.

Also like I said about three times at the beginning feel free to add me on facebook I bascially made the profiles for that reason alone. So that you guys could add me or add your fav character's profile.

Next Time: Toby wakes up. YAY! more fun and another vamp with a soul for Angelus to deal with.

I think it's my way of getting even with him lol. Making him deal with two vamp kids with souls. Ha ha!


	11. Chapter 11: Bailey's lesson in authority

Bailey

This time: Toby wakes up and Angelus realizes he has a long task ahead of him But he is intent on breaking the boy. (No not literally!)

Chapter 11 : Bailey's lesson in authority.

Four days of sleeping and four nights and Angelus was beginning to get nervous. Why was the boy sleeping so long? He himself had slept for 5 days and had rose on the 5th nights but he was made ready to be a Master vampire / Sire. If the boy didn't wake soon Angelus would have a hard time breaking him because his will would be almost as strong as that of Angelus.

He was relieved when on that morning the boy woke up on the fourth day of being asleep.

He heard his new fledgling whining. He could feel the new childe's hunger. He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed to find that Toby was whining because he couldn't get the locked door open.

Angelus moved with the speed of a demon well over 278 years old.

He was by the door in seconds. He had the boy pinned against the door and had a hand covering his mouth "Shh...Stop screaming." Angelus ordered as the boy's muffled screams sounded from under Angelus's hand.

The boy stopped screaming but his eyes were wide with fear.

However the screams woke Bailey startling her and she sat up afraid and much like a toddler woken from a nap she burst into tears. Pen had woken up too.

Angelus growled low "Now see what you've done. You frightened your sister with your screaming."

Bailey wasn't sure why she was crying. Spike was awake too and since Angelus had his hands full Spike pulled Bailey over to cuddle with her and held her close as she sniffled and tried to stop crying. He rubbed her back while murmuring "Shh. Princess, there there. Shh."

Pen yawned and then said "He's awake finally."

"Go back to sleep my babies. Daddy will take care of this and then come back and join you." Angelus said.

Spike was already laying down now with Bailey snuggled up to him and he could feel her falling back to sleep. He got comfortable and closed his eyes to go back to sleep too.

Pen didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to watch Angelus with Toby.

Angelus moved quickly unlocking the door and took Toby by his bicep and led him to another room.

Once in the room he shut the door and led the boy to the bed and sat him down then he knelt before him.

"Now listen to me now my boy. I am Angelus. I am your Sire. That means that I made you. You remember that don't you? When I turned you?" Angelus asked.

Toby nodded but he was eying Angelus and glancing around for a way out of the room wanting to get away from the big dark vampire.

"Good then. Now the most important rule to remember is that I am your Sire. You need to listen to me and obey me when I tell you to do something. You can ask questions but you don't question me about why I say or do something. I demanded certain things from my children at all times.

One is obedience.

Two is respect

Three is honest. I encourage lying when it comes to some things but I don't recommend lying to me.

You are not allowed to challenge my authority over you. You will be punished if you try it.

You are not allowed to run away.

Your not allowed to throw tantrums.

Your not allowed to wonder off if I take you out with me while I'm hunting.

And your also not allowed to wonder out of bed once I put you there. You are to sleep until I wake you up. That's about all I can think of for now rule wise that is. You also need to know that you will be punished if you break any of those rules. I give spankings and other punishments as well but mostly it's spankings. And believe me boy...If I have to spank you...You will feel it. So don't think your getting off easy when I say you'll be spanked. Now do you have any questions before I feed you?" Angelus asked his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Your not the one that knocked me out. It was the blonde one. Not the white blonde one but the other blonde one." Toby said wondering why this vampire had turned him instead of the one that had caught him.

"The blonde one that brought you here is named Pen. He was my first childe. The other blonde one used to have pretty golden locks as well but he bleached his hair. His name is William but he has an annoying habit of calling himself Spike and trying to get others to call him Spike too. And of course you know Bailey." Angelus explained.

Toby nodded storing the information in his head "So why didn't...Pen? Why didn't Pen turn me?" he asked.

Angelus snorted "Because Pen is still too childe like to be a Sire. When I think he's grown up enough I will let him turn someone. But for now he is not ready. He chose you. But I turned you. Because he wanted you. You'll learn in time that when I turned a childe they are mine forever. I don't keep them all. But I do tend to be protective and a bit overbearing at times. I am the dominant one in the family. You will learn to listen and obey me. For now you need to feed and then sleep." Angelus explained he moved to sit next to the boy.

"I don't want this." Toby said as if that would matter.

"I didn't ask if you did little one. I said you were going to feed and you will." Angelus said moving the boy to sit in his lap and Toby blushed with embarrassment at sitting on the other man's lap.

Angelus who had no shirt on and was only in leather pants slashed his peck open leaving a gash and said "Come on. You'll feel better after this." Angelus said.

Toby tried to flee from Angelus's lap but Angelus only positioned him to where Toby was now straddling Angelus's thighs. And Angelus landed a sharp swat on the boy's bottom which made him whine indignantly and then Angelus firmly guided him down to the gash and Toby did as he was told not believing that Angelus had actually swatted him and that it had actually hurt. He didn't want to feel that again so he just did as he was told.

For some reason Toby feel asleep directly after feeding. Angelus chuckled as the boys head dropped onto his shoulder. He lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom when he found that he would need to get the bigger bed soon. Angelus laid down on his back on the couch and laid the boy on top of him to sleep. Toby slept on Angelus and Angelus fell asleep as well.

An hour later Bailey who was still snuggled up to Spike flipped over and squirmed around trying to get comfortable. She found herself close to Pen and snuggled up to him trying to fall back to sleep. She let out a silent whimper and found that she was hungry. Some part of her mind thought that the vampire she was snuggled up to was Angelus even though it was Pen. Subconsciously she bit him her eyes were closed and Pen woke suddenly when she bit him he grunted at the slight pain and then pulled her closer. Letting her feed from him. She only took a couple swallows before releasing him and dozing off to sleep. Pen went back to sleep as well thinking that maybe he shouldn't have let her feed from him. There was one time Pen could remember William talking about. A week after William had been made Drusilla had gotten mad at him and scratched his face and bit him. When Angelus had seen the bit mark on William he had been enraged. He had stalked after the cowering crazy girl and had used his strap on her hide til he drew blood on her. Scolding her all along about how biting daddy's property wasn't acceptable. But if Angelus saw the bit mark on him he would tell Angelus that he had let her do it and he would make sure Angelus didn't punish her for it. It wasn't her fault that their Sire had to sleep on the couch and was unable to feed her at the moment.

An hour later Pen was asleep again and Bailey turned over again snuggling up to Spike and Spike heard her hunger and brought her closer giving her access so that she could bite him. "Tell me when to stop." she said then latched on and began to feed from him. Spike closed his eyes so comfortable that he began to doze off. Bailey stopped sucking but kept her fangs in place and every once and a while she would take a long pull from him. He barely felt it and was deep in sleep.

Several hours later Angelus woke up and laid Toby still sleeping on the couch. Angelus went over to wake Pen up. Pen groaned feeling weak and he dozed back to sleep not able to respond to Angelus shaking him. "Pen wake up." Angelus shook him again then he saw the bit mark on the boy and heard sucking noises. Angelus looked over and saw Bailey feeding from William.

"No! Bailey stop!" Angelus growled he leaned over and snatched the girl away and picked her up right from the bed. He swung her around and smacked her bottom hard and pointed a finger in her shocked wide eyes "Naughty girl! What did I tell you about biting? You don't bit unless daddy gives you permission. If you are hungry then you come to me and tell me so that I can feed you. You DON'T feed from your brothers. I catch you doing that ever again and I will spank your little bare bottom red do you hear me?" Angelus asked dangerously putting his hands on his hips looking down at her with a stern parental expression on his face.

She nodded. "Good. Now go stand in that corner." Angelus commanded with a snap of his fingers he pointed to a corner and Bailey went over to the designated Corner and put her nose against the fall feeling stupid for having to stand in the corner.

Angelus shook Pen again "Pen wake up. Now!"

all Pen did was moan. He had only fed once the night before because he was anxious to get home and see if Toby had woken yet. So he was very weak at the moment.

Angelus sighed heavily then he bit into his own finger hard drawing blood then he placed it in the boy's mouth stroking his hair encourage him to swallow "Come on baby boy. Suckle for daddy." when Pen latched on Angelus said "There we go. That's my good boy. No. Don't stop. More. That's it." Angelus instructed and he allowed Pen to feed from his finger for a while and then stopped him. "Shh." Angelus crooned his fingers still softly stroking his hair "That's enough now." Angelus removed his finger saying firmly "Now get up boy." Pen opened his eyes and sat up then looked curiously at Angelus and Angelus tapped the bit mark on Pen's chest "Why did you not wake when she bit you?" he asked.

Pen cringed slightly "I did. I told her she could. So did Spike. She was hungry. Tossing and turning most of the day because of it. I only had one victim last night that's the only reason I was weakened." Pen said.

Angelus gave him an unpleasant look "You mean to tell me that she fed from you and because you only fed once last night she exhausted you from just that once? And William told her she could fed as well? Why did you not just stop her and wake me? I was just there on the couch not in wonderland. You don't feed her unless I specifically ask you too. The only reason I told you to the other time was because I was going to be busy all night with William. And even then I told you to fed twice as much and you still let her drain you so that you were too weak to get out of bed without my blood. And now you do it again only this time you weren't told to feed her! And you know what you can go put your nose in that corner too! That one there Pen." Angelus pointed to a corner away from Bailey and Pen was shocked. It had been a long time since Angelus had sent him to stand in the corner like a fledgeling. It was more of a fledgeling punishment. Reserved for newer vampires that hadn't been around for a hundred years.

But Pen knew better then to challenge the punishment. Arguing about punishments only earned you a worse punishment. So Pen stalked over to the corner.

Angelus went over to William and tapped the boy on the cheek to gauge on how out he was. He was extremely out. Angelus sighed and mounted the boy sitting on his hips. Then he bit his wrist and placed it in the boy's mouth. William subconsciously latched on and began to feed though he was currently unaware of anything because he was so out of it. Angelus let him feed until he felt the boy getting stronger again. William opened his eyes and his hands came up to grip his Sire's arm as he continued to suck drawing out the blood hard. Angelus allowed this but only for about a minute. "That's enough William..Stop." Angelus commanded and Spike reluctantly withdrew his fangs and changed back to his human face. He pouted "I want more." he whined because he enjoyed Sire's blood just like every childe. Every Sire's blood tasted like the sweetest ambrosia to their Childe. And so it was a treat whenever they had a taste. Spike whined again pouting up at Angelus. Angelus leaned down to kiss his pouting lips. Then he got off of him and helped him to stand up then his hand connected sharply with Spike's backside and Spike winced and the whined as Angelus scolded "You do NOT feed your sister without my permission. You are not her Sire. She knows what to do when she gets hungry. She nearly drained you because you let her feed. Did you tell her to stop?" Angelus asked.

"No. I was tired. I went back to sleep while she fed." Spike answered. Angelus growled and swatted him a second time. "You do not go to sleep while feeding a fledgeling! No wonder you were so weak. If you don't tell them to stop then they won't stop. They will keep feeding periodically without even realizing that they are doing it! That is why I am the one that feeds her or any of you. Because I know when you have had all that you need and I can make you stop. Don't feed her again unless I ask you to." Angelus scolded him. He swatted him once more "Now you can go put your nose in that corner William." Angelus directed pointing to another corner. Spike embarrassed and annoyed did as he was told seeing that Bailey and Pen were also standing in corners around the room. Angelus must be really annoyed to be treating Pen and Spike like fledgelings. Once each offending childe was standing in a corner to think about what they had done Angelus went over to wake up Toby.

He woke the boy by firmly running his fingers through the boys hair "Wake up Toby. Come on open those pretty brown eyes for me." Angelus commanded and Toby woke opening his eyes and he sat up. When he looked around and saw everyone else standing in a corner he almost laughed at the ridiculous sight of two grown men standing in the corner. Seeing the laughter in the boys eyes Angelus scolded "Now don't laugh at your siblings. Their in trouble." But Angelus's tone was light.

Bailey was getting bored. And her temper wasn't improving no matter how long she stood there and she felt like she had been there forever though it had really only been 5 minutes. She kicked the wall a little jealous that Angelus was ignoring her.

Angelus was keeping an eye on the time and keeping an ear out for each of them. He heard Bailey kick the wall as he was speaking to Toby. He would let that slid. Unless she did it a second time.

Bailey groaned bored as ever. Pen was getting a little agitated as well but he wouldn't push his luck any further. Spike was of the same mind as Pen.

Bailey however was still young and she had mixed feelings. And she didn't WANT to stand in the corner anymore. She kicked the wall again since Angelus wasn't making any noise now.

Angelus was currently feeding Toby but he chose to warn her "Princess.." he growled "Do you want a spanking?" he asked which Bailey thought was the stupid question in the world.

"No!" She said petulantly and with a little more attitude then was acceptable.

Once Angelus though Toby had had enough he stopped him and sat him down on the couch "Don't move." Angelus warned. Toby sat where he was not sure what Angelus was going to do.

Bailey kicked the wall a third time. Angelus was behind her now and he grabbed her arm and spun her around and landed three heavy swats on her small round bottom. She cried out. Toby felt rage rise in him as Angelus hit Bailey on her backside. "You stop that right now. If you want out of that corner your going to have to convince me that your calm. Do you hear me?" Angelus demanded then Angelus turned to Pen and Spike "Pen. William you may get out of your corners and go hunt." Angelus said and Pen and Spike hurriedly dressed and left the house glad to be free of their cranky Sire.

Angelus leaned down in Bailey's face "You can turn back around and put your nose in the corner until I see am improvement in your attitude." Angelus informed but she didn't budge. "Now." Angelus growled in her face. Bailey lost it. She slapped him in the face and then she gasped as she realized that she had just struck Angelus and she backed away until her back was against the wall but she knew that there was nowhere to run.

Angelus growled long and low in his throat. His fledgeling had just slapped him! How dare she! Well now she was really going to catch it!

But first...Angelus went over to Toby and escorted him to another room where he locked him in to make sure the boy wouldn't run. He would be fine in the room by himself for a while. There were no windows in that room so he had no escape. Angelus stalked back to the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Bailey still had her back against the wall and she had not moved. She was terrified.

Angelus snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him "You come here to me. Now." Angelus said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Bailey whined in a small voice.

"You will be. Now come here." Angelus growled.

At this point Spike wondered back into the house having decided that he wanted his coat. He headed up the stairs to fetch it.

Bailey gathered her courage and went over to him. Angelus grabbed her chin firmly with one hand "You don't slap your Sire and expect to get away with it young lady." Angelus growled.

She whined in his grip and Angelus moved fast. He slapped her left cheek firmly enough to make it sting. Bailey now terrified because Angelus had slapped her began to struggle in his grasp and scream bloody murder.

Spike heard what sounded like a slap and then heard Bailey scream and he came rushing through the bedroom door. He saw a light pink mark on Bailey's left cheek and knew that Angelus had slapped her.

The growl that came from him was dangerous and spoke volumes about his opinion of his Sire slapping Bailey. "Let. Her. Go." Spike growled in a dangerous tone but it didn't scare Angelus.

"William you were told to go hunt. Don't interfere in this. She dared to strike me. I didn't hit her that hard. It hit you and Pen much harder when I slap you both." Angelus informed.

"Last time Angelus. Let her go. I won't say it again." Spike gritted out.

"You'd best watch your tone William. I've had enough from all four of you brats tonight and it's early still." Angelus growled back "Now go out and hunt. Now."

Bailey whine then "Spike it's okay. Go on. Don't get yourself in trouble." Bailey begged.

Spike eyes Angelus for a moment then stalked over grabbing Angelus's coat knowing there was nothing he could say or do to win this. He just left. Angelus hollered behind him "William that's my coat."

"Sod off Angelus. You'll be lucky if I even come back home." Spike growled over his shoulder at his Sire. It was the wrong thing to say. "In that case you can wait downstairs until I'm finished here. And you and I can go hunting together while Pen watches the children. And you'd best be downstairs boy. If I have to go out on the streets and find you I am dragging you back here for a strapping." Angelus warned as Spike stormed down the stairs but he was smart enough to sit on the coach rather then leaving.

Angelus turned his attention to Bailey now she had gotten over the shock of being slapped. Angelus gazed at her with gentle eyes then again it wouldn't be the first time Angelus looked passive on the outside and was aggressive on the inside.

"Now then Princess. What are we never going to do again?" Angelus asked.

"Slap you." Bailey said more then a little insecure now.

"That's my good little girl. But I'm warning you now...the next time I see that attitude of your tonight I am going to turn you over my knee and blister your bare little bottom. Okay princess." Angelus said in a light tone as if he were in a good mood instead of dangerously close to thrashing every one of them. Except for Toby that is. He had done nothing wrong. Yet.

Tears pricked Bailey's eyes and she nodded "Yes."

"Yes What?" Angelus asked patiently.

"Yes...Daddy." Bailey answered a sad look on her face.

Angelus bent down to kiss her nose. Then he picked her up off her feet placing her on his hip he held her against him as he asked gently "What's the matter with my sweet girl? Huh? Come now. Tell daddy all about what's bothering you." Angelus said as she was forced to wrap her legs around his waste to get more comfortable and his hand was on her bottom holding her seated on his hip.

" I feel..." Bailey paused.

"You feel what?" Angelus asked

"I feel left out." She said.

Angelus raised his brow "left out? How do you feel left out?" Angelus asked.

"I think I'm also jealous." She said.

"Jealous? Of whom?" Angelus asked.

"Toby. You made him. He's your fledgeling now," Bailey said.

Angelus shook his head towing her with him as he sat on the bed and placed her to sit on his knee.

"Now you listen to me young lady. You are still my fledgeling. I chose you. I turned you. Pen chose him. Pen wanted him. I turned mostly to please Pen. But he is my responsibility as well. You have shared me with Pen and William with no trouble at all. And no matter what...your still my baby. My sweet precious girl. Even my oldest Childe Pen is my baby. There's enough of me to go around. I'll be getting the new bed in tonight and then I'll have all four of you in my bed. Toby won't like it at first no doubt. But hopefully he will accept it. However if he bothers you...or if you want him gone then you tell me. I will dust someone that I Sired. But then again I didn't chose him. Didn't really want him. But I'll care for him and be his Sire. And he can be part of this family. But all you have to do is tell me if you can'/t handle it. Alright. I'll dust him and make it up to Pen somehow." Angelus said.

"No. no. Don't dust him. I didn't mean it like it. It's not that I don't like him. I do. He's been a friend for years. But..." Bailey paused not knowing how to explain it.

"But you feel like you've been replaced and that your no longer my baby. Is that it?" Angelus asked.

Bailey nodded her head.

Angelus sighed "You know. Sometimes your too much like Pen for my liking. Obedient one minute. And then your rebelling and then your insecure about your place with me. Let me assure you once more. Your my baby girl. Even if I let Pen and William leave one day Pen would take Toby with him. And I would keep you to myself my sweet. I'll take care of you forever. You need have no worries about where you belong Princess. You belong right here. With me. And your brothers. Just because I added a new brother doesn't mean I love you any less. Next time tell me when you feel like this. Don't lash out at me or anyone else. It will only make things ten times worse." Angelus lectured and then he set her on her feet and patted her bottom "Now go back to the Corner. Go on. Ten minutes more. And we'll see if that's helps you calm yourself more." Angelus said Bailey went over to the Corner and stood there and Angelus called Pen. Pen had fed twice and was on his way home. Once he got there Angelus let Bailey out of the corner. Angelus kissed her nose again and then went out the door giving Pen strict orders to leave Toby where he was and to keep and eye an ear out for Bailey who was not aloud to leave the bedroom. Angelus took Spike with him when he left the house. Spike fed twice and Angelus drained about 6 victims. Homeless kids that no one would even notice missing. Then they found a bigger bed. A king size bed and they moved it upstairs easily after moving the smaller queen size bed out. Once the king size bed was set up and made Angelus fed Bailey from him and then he did the same with Toby. He let Toby out of the room and forced him to feed. The boy again feel asleep after feeding. And Angelus laid him in his spot on the bed. And then Angelus laid down with him and beckoned Bailey over. Bailey got in bed and Cuddled up to Angelus on his right side while Toby was on his left.

Angelus lay there until Pen came in and got in bed and then William came not long after that and once all of them were asleep Angelus allowed himself to sleep as well. But he kept an ear out for both of his fledgelings in case one of both got hungry. He would not let Bailey feel neglected again.

TBC...

Next Time: Toby begins to show a little more spirit and Bailey becomes annoyed with Pen and loses her temper again. And Pen loses his cool as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Pen in trouble

Bailey

This time: Toby shows a little more spirit and Bailey and Pen both lose it.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter.

Chapter 12: Pen in trouble.

During the day Toby woke once needing to feed and Angelus fed him. After that Toby went back to sleep. An hour later Bailey whined in her sleep. It was actually more like crying. Angelus turned more fully towards her trying to comfort her. Then he woke her up. He cut his chest and pulled her over to feed from him. Bailey suckled hungrily drawing the blood out until Angelus patted her bottom telling her to stop. She did. Then she snuggled up and went back to sleep. Angelus was surprised when two hours later she was whining again. She wasn't hungry. He would feel it if she was. Angelus pulled her closer and he took his arm from Toby and placed both arms around Bailey holding her to him and petting her hair and patting her back while shushing her rocking her slightly "Shh. Princess it's alright. Daddy's got you sweetheart. No one and nothing can hurt you."Angelus crooned to her.

She moaned and then began to calm down and slept peacefully after that. Soon it was time to wake up and Angelus fed the two fledgelings and then went to his study as Spike went out to hunt. Pen stayed in the living room with Toby watching TV.

Bailey got bored upstairs playing her game so she went downstairs to watch some TV. The was a scary movie on TV when Bailey sat down. She cringed "Toby turn it. I'll have nightmares if I watch this." she said.

Toby scoffed "You'll have nightmares? Come on it's not that scary. It's just really gory. And your a vampire. You can't be afraid of seeing a little blood." Toby said.

"Turn it or I'm telling!" Bailey whined.

"Telling? Telling who? Pen's right over there and he has no problem with it." Toby said though Pen had earphones on and was listening to music.

Bailey went over to Pen and snatched his music away.

"Hey." Pen whined then saw her angry look "What?" he asked.

"Pen make him turn the channel. He's watching a scary movie and I have nightmares from watching scary movies." Bailey whined.

Pen raised his brow.

"I had the remote first. Pen said I could watch what I wanted. It's not my fault your 13." Toby said.

"Bailey he's right. Why don't you find something else to do. You don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to." Pen said.

"I want to watch TV! I don't want to watch a scary movie that will give me nightmares. I want to watch Disney channel. He's had the TV for three hours. Make him share." Bailey whined.

"Bailey Disney channel is for kids. Nobody but you is gonna wanna watch it. Which means Toby would have to find something else to do. And that's not being fair to him. You have a game boy and you have your music to listen to. Toby doesn't have anything. Just find something else to do until his movie is over and then you can have the TV." Pen said.

Bailey pouted "Your being mean!" she whined.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying to let him finish his movie is all." Pen said.

"But he's had the TV for three hours he's already gotten to watch it. By the time I get to it the baby shows will be on. They only play the good stuff until 4 in the morning. I won't get to watch anything." Bailey whined.

Pen sighed "IS that a TV movie?" Pen asked Toby.

"Yes it's on TV. I've wanted to see this for a long time. I just started Pen." Toby said apologetically looking at Bailey. He wanted to see if Pen would make him do the right thing or if Pen would play favorites and be unfair to Bailey. Toby was testing him.

"See! it''ll take two more hours at least for that to be over. I want to watch TV now!" Bailey insisted.

Pen was tired of being patient "I said to wait."

Bailey "Uh. Why does he get his way?" Bailey whined wanting to cry.

"This has nothing to do with him. It has to do with you being selfish." Pen said angry.

"I'm being selfish? I am not being selfish! Your being mean!" Bailey said to him.

Pen rolled his eyes at her whining "Bailey go away and go bother someone else." Pen begged.

Bailey's mouth dropped open in hurt. Then she shut it again angry. Too angry to think. She lashed out and slapped him hard leaving a scratch on his right cheek. That shocked him. He was even more shocked when he slapped her back so hard that she landed on the floor. He was instantly sorry and not just because she began to wail hysterically. Toby was on his feet and attacked Pen. "You don't hit her!" Toby raged tackling Pen to the ground and punching him in the face again and again.

"What in the bleeding hell!" Spike was shocked at what he saw. First thing he did was go over and pluck Angelus junior off of Pen.

Angelus came in as he saw Toby struggling in Spike's arms he saw Pen's shocked scratched face and Bailey crying on the floor.

"Get the fuck off me!" Toby yelled trying to lunge for Pen again. "He hit her! He can't hit her!" he yelled.

Pen looked crushed "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. She scratched me and I just reacted!" Pen said then tried going over to Bailey "Bailey I'm sorry." Pen apologized.

"Get away from her! I'll kill you!" Toby shouted he had only been tested Pen to see if the vampire would play fair and make him share with Bailey. But it seemed that Pen didn't care about Bailey. And now Toby knew it.

Spike was having trouble holding Toby.

Bailey saw Pen coming over and she shouted "Stay away from me! get away! I hate you! your mean!" She shouted and then continued to cry.

Pen backed away from her. "I'm sorry." he said again.

"You will be." Angelus promised then went over to snatch Toby away from Spike he turned him around and swatted him several times hard enough that he had tears in his eyes when Angelus stopped and then said "No fighting. Or next time I'll put you across my knee." Angelus warned Toby nodded his head silently. Angelus let him go and stalked over to Bailey.

He lifted the crying girl right off the floor placing her on his hip and she buried her face in his shoulder he immediately began to rock her and rub her back as she cried.

"Shh...My baby. Your alright. Let me see." Angelus crooned lifted her face to look at her.

He growled when he saw how red it was. Pen hadn't just hit her. He had hit her hard!

Angelus turned to Pen as Bailey buried her face back in his shoulder to cry.

"Do you see what you did to your sister! I'll have your hide for this I promise you that. And if she bruises Pen... I am going to take you into another room just the two of us and I'm going to slowly break the hand you used to hit her with. Am I understood!" Angelus demanded.

Pen paled and answered "Yes Sire."

"Good! Now you get your ass in my study and you can strip everything off while your at it as well." Angelus ordered. Pen cringed but went to Angelus's study.

Bailey after hearing that Pen would be punished raised her head and tried to stop crying "No...Daddy don't hurt Pen." Bailey begged.

Angelus had a hard time believing that the little girl would deliberately disobey him so he sat on the couch and placed her on his knee for a chat Bailey hid her face from the scary movie.

Angelus shut off the TV and then sent Spike and Toby upstairs to find something to do.

Then he spoke to Bailey "Now precious. Look at me." Bailey looked at him.

"Daddy told you the other night not to lash out at anyone. And I know you would not strike your brother unless he made you angry enough. So tell me what happened." Angelus said.

"I got bored upstairs and wanted to watch TV." Bailey started. Her cheek kinda hurt and as if he read her mind Angelus reached up to rub her cheek stroking it gently.

"You wanted to watch TV. Then what?" Angelus asked.

"Toby was watching that scary movie and he didn't want to turn it to Disney channel. I went over to Pen took his headphones off and told him to make Toby share the TV and that I have nightmares when I watch scary movies. Pen was mean. He told me I had to let Toby watch the scary movie and that I had to wait for Toby's movie to be over and then he told me I was being selfish and then told me to go away and bother someone else. It hurt when he said that he didn't care about what I wanted. He was being mean to me because he likes Toby more. So I hit him because he doesn't want me here anymore." Bailey said.

"Princess...That's not true. Pen loves you just as William and I do. But Pen is not your Sire. He doesn't have the patients to see reason or listen to you. I wasn't even in here and I can already tell that it was a test. Toby adores you childe. I saw how he reacted. He was merely testing Pen to see if Pen would do the right thing by you. And Pen failed. I told you before that Pen has mood swings. And when he's annoyed enough he will lash out without thinking. Now then I want you to go into the bedroom with William and Toby and stay there. Turn some music on. And you'll want to make it loud. Because he's going to scream." Angelus warned and gave her a kiss on her left cheek before putting her on her feet. She looked at him unsure about weather she should ask him not to hurt Pen. But she knew he would do it anyways. He got up gently swatted her bottom and kissed her cheek again "Go on Precious...Daddy will be up soon enough." Angelus promised patting her bottom once more and then she reluctantly went upstairs.

Angelus let his anger rise again and then went into his study.

He shut the door and locked it when he saw Pen naked.

"Put your back against that wall now." Angelus instructed.

Pen obeyed backing up until his back was against the wall and then Angelus went over to him.

He placed his hands on both sides of Pen and got in the boys face.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am with you?" Angelus growled.

"Yes Sire. I'm sorry."Pen said.

"That display in there is a perfect example of why I'm the Sire. You are NOT ready to be a Sire yet. You proved it only moments ago. A vampire master who is ready to be a Sire is patient and can listen to a fledgeling whine and pout all night if they have to. A Sire doesn't lash out in anger with a fledgeling. No matter what the fledgeling does. Yes she struck you but she struck you for a reason. You were being cruel and selfish. Wanting to give the boy his way rather then caring that you were hurting your sisters feelings. And you didn't see that he was testing you. He would have let her have the TV to herself but he wanted to test you and see if you would make him share with her. I wasn't even in the room and I got all that from how he was acting earlier. That's also why I'm the Sire." Angelus informed he now moved slightly putting a little space between them.

"A Sire doesn't freeze when a fledgeling snaps or lunges at him. He doesn't cower on the floor and let the fledge beat on him. He set's him straight and puts him in his place. A Sire doesn't just stand there and watch a crying fledgeling he picks up the crying fledgeling and comforts them. So I don't want to hear anymore about you being all grown up and ready to be a Sire. Because clearly you are NOT!" Angelus growled.

Then he lifted his hand and slapped Pen on his cheek which was now healed from the earlier scratch.

Pen flinched and endure the slap. "You don't slap MY fledgeling little boy! It is not your place to punish any childe that is mine. You may be older then her but that doesn't mean that it's your place to boss her around and it certainly doesn't mean that you raise your hand to her in any way. There is a reason why I prefer to spank all of you. Because your backside is the best place for me to punish you. I can be as severe as I want and there will be no lasting damage. I don't slap that often. The other day I slapped your sister for the first time because she lashed out and slapped me. Instead of spanking her I chose to give a little wake up call to get her attention. I barely touched her but it got her attention. I then explained why she got slapped and that she isn't to lash out at anyone. You have to watch what you say to your sister because she has a soul. You can't just say whatever the hell you want and expect it to not matter to her. She struck you because you sent her the message that you don't care about her. She got that with your actions and your words. I know you like Toby. But you don't play favorites." Now Angelus was done with the lecture and had said all he wanted to say.

He was going to draw a very clear line. Just like he had when Drusilla struck William and then bit him.

Angelus stalked over to the desk and pulled out the strap then went over to the coffee table by the sofa and placed his foot up he snapped his fingers at Pen "You get your little ass over here now!" Angelus growled at him.

Pen cringed but went over to Angelus. He was then yanked faced down over his Sire's raised knee.

Angelus tightly wrapped his arm around Pen's middle "I want you to remember why your getting this. You do not touch what's MINE. You are not their Sire. I am. You don't raise your hand to anyone in this house. If you ever touch MY fledgeling again...Not only will I bust your ass but I will also put you back in your place and make you a fledgeling as well!" Angelus growled then brought the strap down hard. 50 times and then paused as Pen was crying. Angelus waited a couple minutes and then brought it down another 50 times. Pen screamed and kicked his legs trying to ease away some of the sharp burning pain.

Angelus paused again to land a stinging lash on Pen's thighs "Stop kicking little boy we're just getting started!"

Another 50 and Pen could only scream and cry.

Angelus tossed the strap aside it landed on the desk.

Angelus then sat down on the couch bringing Pen with him and Pen was now over his knee on the couch. Gripping him tightly Angelus then settled in for a long session of hand spanking right over the dark and welted bare bottom. He would have begged but he didn't have the energy anymore. Angelus was flat wearing him out. After a long while Angelus stopped and Pen's beyond blazing bottom was pure agony and it felt more like there were lava rocks on it. Angelus left the boy over his knee to cry until the noise died down some. Then he let him up and hugged him for a moment.

Then Pen screamed again through the rough sex that followed. Once that was over Angelus dressed him and coddled him right before Pen drank from his Sire and then fell asleep on him. Angelus had given Pen his blood to help him heal a little bit faster.

Angelus carried him up to the bed finding all the children already asleep. Angelus laid Pen down as well then went out to hunt for an hour then came back and laid down himself falling asleep.

TBC...

Next Time: Bailey get's angry and hurts herself and Angelus teaches her that she's not allowed to do that. And while out with Spike Toby get's Bailey a present. But he can't decided between the doll and the stuffed pink bear so he just steals both. Therefor starting a sorta of competition / game.


	13. Chapter 13: Toby's first kiss

Bailey

This Time: Bailey gets angry and hurts herself and Toby brings home a present and a new game begins after that.

Warning: Spanking.

Chapter 13: Toby's first kiss

The next evening Angelus went into his study to draw. It was Wednesday so this time he drew William.

Bailey who was still upset about what Pen said to her went into the room was suppose to be hers.

Toby had come in and apologized explaining himself and Bailey understood and forgave him. He left the room. Bailey thought about Pen's words. Pen was still in bed. Angelus had given Pen permission to rest more because he had seriously worn him out. But that he wasn't to sleep the whole night away.

Bailey liked Toby and they had been friends for a while before she had met Angelus. But she still felt that Pen liked Toby better. Perhaps it was because Toby was a boy. Pen hadn't had a problem with her before Toby arrived. And so she was a little jealous still. Though because of Angelus she knew that Toby wouldn't take her place. It was still hard to have to share Angelus. And now Pen was distant to her and had been mean to her. She knew he had been punished but he hadn't apologized yet. Spike stuck his head in "Hey how's my favorite little girl?" Spike asked.

Bailey gave him a fake smile "Fine Spike. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Want to tag along with me and Toby while I go out and have some fun?" Spike asked.

"Nah. I'm good here." Bailey said thinking that now even Spike was starting to like Toby better.

Spike shrugged then said "Suit yourself. But don't go getting into trouble alright? You have some fun. Watch TV or something." Spike said he went over giving her a kiss on the forehead and then left with Toby.

About half way through Town Toby stopped at a Wal – Mart and Spike with a pained look on his face trailed him into the store. "What in the bleeding hell are you doing?" Spike asked as Toby went into the store and then went over to the toy department.

"Do you have money Spike?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Why? You can't possibly want toys can you?" Spike asked not liking the idea of having to buy toys for the boy.

Toby spotted a pink stuffed bear and went over to it and saw several other pink stuffed animals. Then he spotted stuffed animal shaped like Stitched from the movie Lilo and Stitch and it was about the same size as the real Stitch would be. "Oh my god we have to get this!" Toby inisted grabbing the blue stuffed Stitch.

Spike raised his brow "Why?" He demanded.

"For Bailey! She loves Stitch. Don't you know anything about her?" Toby said the stitch doll still in his hands.

Spike grinned "I see...You want to make daddies girl happy. Alright. We can get the stupid toy for her. How much is it?" Spike asked.

Toby looked "$ 25 dollars." Toby said then Spike rolled his eyes then he too suddenly wanted to pick out something to buy for the little girl. It would get a smile out of her and that in itself would make it worth it.

Drusilla used to like Dolls. But Bailey seemed to like stuffed animals. And the color pink.

So now it was Toby's turn to trail as Spike searched the toy department for something that Bailey might like. He found a stuffed pink Dog that was just as much as the stitch doll. So Spike ended up paying 50 dollars for the two toys. Then they left the store with each toy in a bag and Toby held the bag as Spike found a victim and then ordered Toby to close his eyes as he killed the two men.

Then they headed home.

Meanwhile...

Bailey wondered into the kitchen she wasn't sure what she was searching for. But she began to open drawers. She opened one and found knives. She pulled out one and experimentally cut herself. She watched as the light cut healed. And was satisfied at the slight pain that came with the cut. And when it was healed she cut deeper this time.

Pen made his way down the stairs. He walked stiffly because his bottom was still very tender.

He smelled blood then. That was strange. He thought. He followed the smell and paled as he saw Bailey cutting herself. She had three cut marks on her. That one that healed was still visible.

"NO!" Pen yelled and grabbed the knife away from her and putting himself between her and the drawer. After shutting it.

Bailey back away nervous now.

Angelus heard Pen shout and put his sketch aside to go investigate.

Bailey glared at him "Move." she growled at him and then shoved him "Go away!" she shouted throwing his earlier words at him. Pen didn't dare allow himself to lose his temper. His backside was still blazing hot and even one smack would send him right back over the edge and make him cry. So he couldn't risk it. He just stood his ground. Staying where he was.

He tried to take her arm to check it but she slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!" she yelled backing away from him.

"What's going on here?" Angelus demanded loudly as he appeared in the door way and saw Pen with a knife in his hand and the cut marks on Bailey. Angelus had a dangerous look on his face and was looking directly at Pen.

Pen paled ever more when he followed Angelus's train of thought. "No. Angelus no. I didn't do that to her! She did it to herself! I just took the knife from her that's all. I swear." Pen said in a pleading whiny voice praying for Angelus to believe him.

"Can I not leave the two of you alone for two hours without a fight starting between you?" Angelus asked.

"Pen's telling the truth. I used the knife. Because I was mad. The cuts made me feel better." Bailey said.

Defending Pen.

Angelus first went over to grab her arm to check the cuts. There were three and one was healed but the mark was still there. The second cut was beginning to heal as well.

Angelus scowled at her and then bit his finger to draw blood then held the now dripping finger up to her. "Open." he instructed and she opened her mouth and he placed his finger in saying firmly "Feed." And Bailey began to fed sucking the blood out of his finger her small hands came up to clasp his big wrist as she closed her eyes and continued to fed.

Angelus watched the effect his blood had on her. The cuts began to heal faster until any sign of them were gone. He let her feed for another two minutes before stopping her. "That's enough. Stop." Angelus commanded and she opened her eyes and then stopped and let go of his hand as he pulled it away and the finger healed fast.

He check her arm again just to be sure and then turned her around and swatted her bottom "Go to the bedroom and put your nose in the corner." Angelus ordered giving one more good swat before releasing her arm and she pouted and then went up the stairs and placed her nose against the wall.

Angelus turned to Pen. "Put that away. I'll hide them later." Angelus said and Pen put the knife back in the drawer. Angelus came over to him and pulled him close he leaned down to kiss the boy Pen squirmed until Angelus's hands splayed on his lower back he went still not wanting them to go any lower. Angelus teased the boys lips until they opened for him and then he sucked the boys lower lip into his mouth taking turns sucking and biting and kissing those sweet lips. One hand grabbed the boys left thigh and Angelus lifted the leg bringing the boy more fully against him grinding their crotches together. Pen was worried that Angelus wanted another go at him right there in the kitchen. So he was relieved when he realized that Angelus was not hard. However Pen wasn't so lucky. Angelus had made him hard and Angelus brought a hand over to grope Pen's erection. Angelus finally released his lips and he grinned wickedly down at Pen saying " We'll finish this later lover." he promised and gave one last hot kiss before slapping Pen's thigh and then backing off of him and then headed out the door leaving Pen there panting and now sexually frustrated.

Angelus headed up the stairs chuckling at the noises of frustration Pen was making. Then he went into the bedroom finding Bailey in the corner with her nose to the wall. He went over to the side table taking out the hairbrush and she let out a little whimper as she knew what he had just taken out.

Angelus sat on the bed setting the brush to the side and then he snapped his fingers "Come to daddy Princess."

Not looking forward to this Bailey went over to him after gathering her courage.

Angelus took her jeans down as she stood still "Do you know why your going to be punished?" Angelus asked now hooking his fingers into her underwear to tow them down. "No." she said.

"Your going to punished for harming yourself. I was displeased with you when you hit me. But when you harm yourself that's an even worse crime to me. You belong to me. You are mine. That means that everything else is mine as well. Your hair. Your skin. Your blood. Your body. It's all mine. And you are not allowed to mare your pretty skin nor are you allowed to harm yourself on purpose." Angelus scolded as he slipped her underwear down.

He then brought her over and placed her across his lap.

First he used his hand to soundly slap her bare bottom. Giving her a sound hand spanking. Turning her bottom a bright red. And he could smell the tears in her eyes probably crying silent tears. He had given her about 50 slaps with his hand. Angelus paused to pick up the hairbrush. And Bailey tried to brace herself as the first smack landed but after a couple more her tears doubled and she cried harder.

Angelus gave her 50 with the brush making sure to set her whole bottom on fire all the way down to her sit spots. Her bottom got a darker shade of red with each set of 10 spanks.

By the time Angelus put the brush down her bottom was a deep red and extremely hot and tender. Angelus set her on her feet and pulled her clothes back in place and then he stood up putting his hands under her arms he lifted her up into his arms and her legs instantly surrounded him as she cried on his shoulder and he rubbed her back and petted her hair while she cried. He walked around the room rocking the crying girl that clung to him a lot like a mother rocked a fussing child.

Bailey slowly began to calm down and she lifted her face and rubbed her eyes and tried to stop crying.

Angelus chuckled. "That's my brave little girl." he praised her as she stopped crying and he would have set her down but her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his shoulder when he made the moved to put her on her feet. He laughed and went back to comforting her "Alright. Alright. Daddy can hold you a bit longer. Don't fuss now." Angelus crooned as he began to walk the length of the room with her clinging to him.

He knew that she tended to fall asleep after a good spanking. And so Angelus held her rocking her until she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her long wavy brown hair and then placed her on the bed. He would wake her up later to feed her. He covered her up and then placed a loving kiss on her forehead chuckling as she curled up like a kitten on the bed. Then Angelus went out the door again after putting up the hairbrush.

Angelus found Pen again and seduced him into the study and continued where he had left off.

Spike and Toby got home then. Coming in with the toys they stopped near the study as they heard the noised. Toby blushed "Are they doing what I think their doing?" he asked.

Spike snorted "Yeah." Spike confirmed then hollered into the study in a jealous tone "Hey! That's not fair! What about me!" though he wasn't really jealous. He could care less if Pen and Angelus wanted to romp around in the study. Not like they never did it before.

The snort he heard from Angelus said that Angelus was of the same mind.

Though at the moment he was buried so deep inside Pen that Pen wasn't sure they could get Angelus back out again. "Your welcome to come and join us baby." Angelus panted as he pushed inside Pen again and again. Moving faster now. Coming closer and he was stroking Pen to the same rhythm.

Spike rolled his eyes "No thanks Sire. I'm busy at the moment. Gonna go hook me the Princess." Spike said.

Pen winced at the harsh thrust as Angelus growled out at Spike "She's taking a nap you leave her alone til she wakes. Go play with Toby." Angelus ordered and then he began to move slow and gentle again.

He leaned over Pen to say softly "Shh. Your okay. Daddy's sorry. Come on baby. Don't fight it." Angelus moaned as his thrusts became long and hard. Pen was trying to hold himself back and not give Angelus the satisfaction but he was hopeless. On his back with his ass tilted up and Angelus thrusting into him anywhere between slow and demonically fast.

Angelus moved thrusting harder now. Going faster and deeper. Pen couldn't hold back anymore. Not with Angelus looking at him with those piercing eyes and stroking him trying to make him come. And just like on the night he had met Angelus those eyes were his undoing. He came hard. Crying out and Angelus just purred and then once the boy was done Angelus was moving again taking him fast driving deep again and again until finally he exploded as well and Angelus threw his head back and groaned loud as he came hard his orgasm going on a on until he was shaking with it. And then he collapsed on the boy making him wince slightly not only because of his Sire's weight but also because of his tender bottom pressed to the floor. Angelus rolled over taking Pen with him cuddling the boy on top of him feeling the boy as the vibrations continued going through his body.

Spike had gone up with Toby and put the bags in Baileys room with her things. They would give them to her when she woke up. Toby went down to get a book from Angelus's shelf to read While Spike turned the TV on to watch a soap opera on the Soap network channel which showed all soaps all day.

Toby couldn't find a logical reason for an entire channel dedicated to soap opera's. Boring!

He sat to read the book then he realized he had grabbed one of Angelus's sketch journals that had all drawings in it. He looked at the pictures. He found the first picture of Pen that said the year on it.

"What year was Pen made?" Toby asked.

Spike raised a brow at him "Late 1700's. Think it was close somewhere around 1788 or something. Why?" Spike asked.

"Just curious." Toby said as he read the date that Angelus put on the drawing. "Angelus stalks his victims doesn't he?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Why?" Spike asked wondering where this was going.

"Did he stalk Pen?" Toby asked.

"How should I know. Why don't you ask him?" Spike commented because he had never thought to ask because frankly he wasn't sure that he cared about weather Angelus stalked Pen before turning him or not. Only knowing that Angelus had stalked William and turned him. Then again he was a curious fledge anymore and he hadn't known about Pen when he was one so by now he didn't care.

"Pen!" Toby shouted.

On the floor in the study Pen was once again on his back with Angelus laying on him about to enter him a second time for round two when they heard Toby's voice call to Pen.

"What?" Pen answered back.

"Did Angelus stalk you before he turned you?" Toby yelled back.

Pen stiffened at the mention of his turning. Then his brows creased. He looked up at Angelus who grinned wickedly "You know..." Pen said thoughtfully "I have no idea. I never thought to ask. Did you stalk me?" Pen asked wondering why it had never occurred to him to ask. Yes Angelus had turned him but had he spied on him and followed him as well?

Angelus leaned down for a kiss and gently slowly eased himself into the boy. When there lips parted Angelus answered him. "I stalked you baby." He murmured. "For three nights."

Three nights? "But you never stalk a victim that long." Pen said confused now.

Angelus made the first thrust "The first night I saw you I knew that you were meant to be mine. I had to have you. Forever. I wasn't stalking you for supper." Angelus said and Pen gasped "You planned it! From the moment you saw me? You already planned to turn me?" Pen asked.

A deep thrust made Pen grunt and Angelus leaned down to nibble on his ear. "Yes."

"Pen!" Toby reminded them that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes!" Angelus shouted as an answer and continued the movement.

Now that he had his answer Toby looked at the portrait again. It was life drawing of Pen at night petting a horse. Only the horses face was in the drawing but Pen's whole body was there. Dressed in the clothing of those days. Toby got up taking the drawing book with him and knocked n the study door.

"What?" Angelus was becoming slightly annoyed at being interrupted while trying to get them both off again.

"Pen?" It was Toby again.

Angelus let out a long sigh and then ignored him seeing as he was talking to Pen. He began to thrust again.

Pen didn't appreciate the distraction either. "What?" he asked and then gritted his teeth at the harsh thrust Angelus gave him.

"Did you ride a horse the night Angelus turned you?" Toby asked.

Angelus stilled at that question and quirked his brow at the door.

"What? No. why?" Pen asked.

"What was the date when you were turned?" Toby asked.

"What?" Pen asked more annoyed now. Mainly because he didn't have an accurate answer for that.

He knew the month and the year. But he didn't know the date that he had been turned. He looked curiously at Angelus. Angelus snorted "Don't look at me. I didn't exactly mark it on the calendar boy." Angelus said thrusting again now.

"You don't know when you were made?" Toby asked.

"No!" Pen said irritated and then he bit his lip and winced when Angelus gave him a sharp punishing thrust and growled low "Watch it." Pen took a breath and tried to calm himself.

"So you didn't ride a horse the night you were turned?" Toby asked.

"No. I didn't even own a horse. I stole one from a neighbors barn about a week before I was turned and rode it once or twice that night. But then I took it back and didn't touch it again. And again that was probably a week before I was turned. Angelus says he stalked me for three days. Is there a point to this?" Pen asked.

"Angelus drew you." Toby said.

Pen snorted at that "Yeah. Angelus does that a lot." Pen informed.

"No I mean he drew you back then. With the horse." Toby said looking at the picture again. He was the sure the guy in the picture was Pen. It looked just like him. Well except he had longer hair then.

Angelus chuckled at Pen's confused look and then Pen threw a glare at him "You lied! You said you stalked me for three days." Pen whined.

Angelus thrust deep hitting Pen's prostate "Three days. Or three weeks. It doesn't matter now. I have you." Angelus said Pen squirmed.

"Three weeks? There's no way you stalked me for three weeks. You would have no reason to stalk me for that long! No vampire stalks someone for three weeks." Pen snapped.

"It was three weeks boy. I remember. I was very patient. I wanted you. But the moment had to be perfect. The day I found you I convinced your maid to let me in and that first week I would sneak into your room and night and watch you sleep. You were so pretty Pen. I spent at least two hours of every night in your room watching you. You use to whimper in your sleep. Then the second week I spent less time at night in your room. I was getting impatient. One night you woke up and saw me. You closed your eyes again thinking it was a dream and then I was out the window before you could open your eyes again. And you did think it was a dream. On the first night of the third week I whispered my name into your ear while you slept. You called my name in your sleep. The sound of my name on your lips...was so tempting. I wasn't ready to turn you yet. So I waited. Then came that night. And I knew that you were ready. You snuck from your bed to get a drink at the tavern. I followed you there and watched you drinking. You only had a few when you left. I knew the time had come. I had waited three weeks for you. I couldn't wait any longer. I went to the alley and you saw me and stopped. You turned to look at me and I beckoned you to me." Angelus said continuing to thrust.

Toby had wondered back into the living to look at more of the drawings after that.

Pen whimpered then. Not because of the sex but because of the memory of that night. If there was one night he could erase from his memory it would that one. The night he had fallen like a love sick puppy into Angelus's trap. Those eyes had done him in. he had seen those dark piercing eyes on him and the dark man calling him over in that Irish accent and Pen had melted like butter going weak at the knees that the big Irish devil with the pretty face and the piercing eyes wanted him. And he had gone over. Had been seduced by the gentle kisses and light caresses. After a while with the loving touches though things made an ugly turn. Angelus got rough more insistent with his touching and when Pen tried to fight him off he had just laughed at the attempts and then knocked Pen out. When Pen had come to again he was in a room tied to a bed and Angelus had come over and had taken him several times. Raping him roughly his thrusts harsh and deep. Angelus had used Pen again and again that night. Each time Angelus pulled out of him Pen began even more sore. Angelus then sucked and bit his nipple drinking blood from him and Pen had screamed in pain and fear and Angelus had chuckled darkly. Then Angelus raped him again and then again. Then at the very end of the night Angelus had finally finished playing with his body. And finally bit Pen between his shoulder and his neck and nearly drained him. Then he had slashed his wrist and feed the boy from him.

Pen tried to forget again but it was hard. There was a lot of sexual torture the night he was turned.

"And of course you know what happened after that. I always enjoyed your screams the best." Angelus confessed and he swooped down for a gentle kiss. It was an exact match of that first kiss they had shared all that time ago. And Pen bucked trying to get away from him. His mood had been ruined by the memory and he was no longer hard.

Angelus knew this and his hand went to Pen's limp member and then he chuckled. And nibbled on Pen's ear again "Not a happy memory for you is it boy? Pity...I certainly enjoyed myself that night." Angelus laughed he continued to thrust in going deep. Pen squirmed "Get off." Pen whined.

Angelus pinned Pen's arms at his sides and then began to thrust hard and fast. He slowed his pace again "Who's?" Angelus asked knowing it would irritate the boy and wanting to hear it.

Pen growled in annoyance. But after another thrust he relented "Yours!" he whined.

Angelus grinned darkly "Aye. Mine. All mine boy. And I'll have you as often as I please. Won't I?" Angelus demanded thrusting in driving deep to make his point.

Pen began to grow hard again at Angelus's dominant words. Angelus worked fast grabbing him and stroking him until he came again and cried out in pleasure.

Angelus then took his own pleasure driving fast and hard into the boy until he came again and just as hard as the first time.

Finally Angelus smirked and then slapped the boys still red backside firmly "Ow! What was that for?" Pen whined.

Angelus got up and pulled his leather pants on and pulling on his shirt he bent over to kiss Pen's pouting lips "That was for having suck a hot little ass." Angelus said wickedly making Pen gasp and then blush at his words "Not get dressed." Angelus added before leaving.

Pen's last thought was that that was completely not fair! It wasn't his fault that Angelus couldn't keep his hands to himself!

Angelus went into the living room went over to Spike who was watching the TV then he took the remote from him. "Hey." Spike whined.

Then Angelus leaned down capturing his chin and kissed him.

Toby groaned "Ah man! Get a room!" he whined.

Angelus ignored that. The boy was next anyways. He released Spike's lips and tapped him on the nose lightly saying jokingly "What did I tell you about sitting around here and looking all hot and tempting?"

Spike snorted "What did I tell YOU about it not being my fault that YOU can't keep your hands to yourself!" Spike sassed and got kissed again for it.

Then Angelus lightly tapped his cheek playfully "Watch it baby." he warned then went over to Toby now.

He took the boy from his hands and his eyes widened "Ah.. now I see what all the curiosity was about. So you like this picture do you?" Angelus asked then he went over to place the book back on the shelf.

"I like horses. Your good at drawing." Toby said honestly.

"You like horses? It wasn't the horse I was trying to get. I don't even know why I added the horses head. Pen's hand was on it's head so I imagine that's why." Angelus said going back over to Toby "Let me see your hands." Angelus instructed.

Toby held up both his hands Angelus turned them over so that his palms were facing down. Angelus slapped both of his hands once. Toby inhaled with shock. Then Angelus released his hands "You don't touch my property. That includes my books. You want to read then you inform me and I'll pick a book for you. No one gets to see my drawings." Angelus scolded.

Toby pouted "But there good Angelus. You should show them off."

"They are private. Pen has never even seen that picture and it's a drawing of him. No one see's my drawings. Not even the children that I'm drawing." Angelus said.

Then he leaned forward Toby looked at him leery. "How about a kiss pretty boy?" Angelus asked wanting to taste those lips.

Toby's eyes widened. "I've never kissed another guy before." Toby said knowing that he couldn't stop Angelus from kissing him and so No wasn't an option.

Angelus smirked "I'll teach you sweet boy." Angelus said capturing the boys chin in his grasp and then leaned forward and gave the boy a soft plucking first kiss Angelus moaned in pleasure when there lips parted "Well now..No wonder Pen wanted you so badly. I wonder if he knows that you taste exactly like him?...absolutely delicious." Angelus said then added "We'll go into the study some night soon and play around some. You'll enjoy it." Angelus promised then released Toby's chin and walked away. He could smell that boys fear but that wasn't going to stop him from fully having the boy.

Angelus went up to wake up Bailey and he fed her from him and then told her to stay awake.

After being kissed by Angelus Toby had mixed feelings. He was kinda ashamed by it but also curious because some part of him had actually liked it and had wanted more.

A couple hours later it was time for bed as the sun was going up. Pen was already out like a light.

Toby was laying down as was Spike Angelus and Bailey and then Toby remembered about Bailey's gifts.

He sat back. Angelus growled "Back down. Its time for sleep."

"Wait. Please? I have something for Bailey." Toby said jumping out of bed before Angelus could try and snatch him back down. "Get back here!" Angelus growled. Spike sat up too "Oh. I completely forgot. Be right back." Spike said then he was gone as well.

"William!" Angelus yelled. Bailey sat up "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shh. Don't worry sweetheart." Angelus said petting her hair "Lay back down and sleep precious."

she didn't lay back down.

Both boys came back first Spike came in with a pink stuffed dog handing it to Bailey as he got back into bed. "Here Princess. That's for you." Spike said kissing her cheek and her eyes lite up and the she hugged him. Then Toby came in with the life sized stuffed stitch and Bailey squealed "Oh my gosh. Stitch! That is so cool Toby!" She said as Toby handed her the stitch and then climbed back into bed climbing over Angelus who swatted his body soundly making him yelp "Ow!" he whined as he settled back down "You don't leave the bed without my permission. That could have waited until later tonight." Angelus informed. Then turned to Bailey "Precious go put those toys in your room."

Bailey pouted "I can't sleep with them?" she asked.

Angelus rolled his eyes "You can sleep with ONE. The other needs to be put away." Angelus said.

Bailey got out of bed and then spotted the couch "Angelus can I sleep on the couch?" she asked.

Angelus growled "NO!"

"Well then can I put Polly on the couch?" Bailey asked and showed Angelus the pink dog whom she decided to call Polly. Angelus groaned "Fine. Put it on the couch." he said giving in.

Bailey sat Polly on the couch.

While Bailey's back was turned Angelus reached over to haul Spike across his lap and slapped his pajama covered bottom three times sharply saying "And you have no excuse whatsoever! You know not to leave the bed." he scolded then let Spike go and Spike got back under the covers pouting mumbling something about cranky Sire's that needed to get more sleep and then dozed off.

Bailey came back over with the stitch doll not concerned about the swats because there was only three. So Spike was fine. She climbed back into bed and Angelus grabbed her pulled her over and helped her get there faster. He laid her on her side and she curled up with the Stitch doll. She then turned with it still in her grasp to snuggle up to Angelus's side. Angelus ignored the toy between him and Bailey and then went to sleep once he was certain that Toby and Bailey were asleep. Because a Smart Sire doesn't leave sleep until his children are sleep.

TBC...

Next Time: Angelus brings something home for Bailey and Toby gets more attention from his Sire and his talented mouth. Will Angelus seduce Toby just like he did with Pen? Find out next time!


	14. Chapter 14: His first time

Bailey

This time : Angelus plays around a little with Toby and Bailey deliberately disobeys Angelus thinking that she won't get caught. Also Angelus brings a gift home for Bailey.

Note: I will try to update more often but I won't be able to update on the fourth of July. Yeah apparently there's this thing about having to actually be at your birthday party when it's your birthday. Go figure lol.

Also : I have apparently been spelling Pen's name wrong. It's really spelled Penn but I see no reason to add the extra N now so yeah. I might as well keep it Pen. Okay on with the story.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter plus sex with a minor. Angelus / Toby.

Chapter 14: His first time

Later on in the afternoon Bailey was restless. She had tossed and turned in the bed until Angelus had woken up and firmly placed her at his side and with a swat to her bottom he growled "Be still. Relax and sleep." she tried. She really did. But she couldn't get comfortable. She had been asleep but had been woken by a bad dream. And now she couldn't get back to sleep.

So she decided that it would just be a waste of time to stay in bed. And though she knew the rules about needed to have permission to get out of bed she knew Angelus would say no if she woke him up to ask him. So instead she inched her way away from Angelus silently and then she carefully stood on the bed making sure to not make it move. Then she leapt landing silently on her feet. Then she went out to door shutting it without making any noise. Then she went to her room and changed into her short skirt and a off the shoulder T shirt and then she went downstairs to watch TV.

She enjoyed watching the earlier shows on Disney channel even more then she liked the ones at night.

She watched TV for the next four hours she even watched the Disney channel movie but when that was over she could hear everyone waking out and she heard Toby raise his voice to Angelus apparently Toby had woken up first and was now afraid and worried that Angelus had done something to Bailey.

"Where is she. What did you do to her!" Toby yelled.

Angelus now awake looked over to see Bailey no longer in bed. He growled low then caught the boys hand before he could slap Angelus's arm again. He sat up and yanked the boy across his lap and landed five sharp swats then he pulled the pajama pants and underwear down and landed another five sharp swats lecturing the whole time "You do not hit your Sire or anyone else here!" Angelus landed another 20 on top of that and the boy was in tears when Angelus released him and got out of bed.

Pen woke up while the spanking was happening he then turned to look at Angelus when he got out of bed. Then he noticed Bailey gone. "Where's Bailey?" Pen asked.

Angelus opened the drawer by Spike which woke him up because he had a sixth sense about that hairbrush. He woke as Angelus took it out and said "I expect you boys to stay in that bed until I return. You can talk but don't you dare move from that bed." Angelus warned then he went out the door and stopped at the stairs because he heard the TV going. He then went down the stairs.

Bailey heard him coming down the stairs and she knew she was in trouble but at the moment she didn't care. It had been worth it to watch her shows. The ones that she never got to watch anymore because she had to sleep during the day. Or at least she wasn't sorry until she saw him with the hairbrush.

Then she realized she was wearing the short skirt that he didn't like.

Angelus growled deep in his throat "What did I tell you about wearing that damn skirt! And you know better then to get out of bed without permission." Angelus was definitely annoyed.

He went over and shut the TV off by pressing the button on the TV.

Bailey stood up from the recliner and took a little step to the side as if she was going to run from him. Though she would never do that. It would do no good anyways. He would catch her and then she would get it twice as bad.

Angelus sat himself down in his reclining chair getting comfortable he snapped his fingers "You get your butt over here now."

"But I don't want a spanking." She whined.

"Too bad! You should have thought of that before you got out of bed." Angelus growled heartlessly.

She whimpered but then she went over to him he pulled her closer and set the brush on the side table by the chair. Then he yanked her skirt down and she was forced to put her hands on his shoulders when he took it off of her and then tossed it aside.

She was now in her underwear. Angelus pulled those down to bare her bottom then he pulled her over his lap after he pulled the lever on the chair that would put his feet up. He was more over his thighs now with her hands on the floor her little bottom positioned perfectly. "Now then Princess. This is for getting out of bed without permission. And you know better so you knew what would happen if you were caught." Angelus told her sternly.

Angelus as always used his hand first. He went from cheek to cheek slapping her bare bottom with five sets of 10 and with each set her bottom was coloring up nicely. First it was a soft pink. Then it was a darker shade of pink. And when Angelus reached 50 her bottom was a soft red.. Bailey had tears running down her cheeks by this time. Angelus reached over for the hairbrush and then said "Your not to get out of bed without permission young lady. That is a NO!" Angelus growled then brought the hairbrush down on her bottom going from cheek to cheek darkening the color from soft red turning it a more angry shade of red. Her tears doubled and she cried hard but Angelus continued until he reached 50 again. He stopped placing the brush on the side of the table and looked at her bottom which was a blistering red. He felt no guilt and was satisfied that she had learned her lesson this time.

"We'd be done now...Except you were wearing that damn skirt again. No childe of mine of going to wear something that. I don't care if you and every teen girl out there thinks that it isn't too short. Your MY childe and your not going to wear it again!" Angelus said angrily then he gave her 30 more slaps on her already tender bottom and she cried kicked a little and then finally let out a scream at the last few swats. Angelus replaced her panties and then flipped her over so that she was laying on his chest and she buried her face in his shoulder to cry as he went back and forth between petting her hair and patting her back. "Shh. My baby. Your alright. Shush now my pretty little girl. We won't be repeating those mistakes now will we precious? No. No we won't." Angelus crooned and held her until her crying began to lessen. And then finally it stopped altogether. Angelus fixed the chair back to normal then he stood up taking her with him carrying her like he always did. Though she was only in her panties and a shirt because Angelus wasn't going to let her put the skirt back on. He carried her up to her room and set her down "Put some pants on before we go back to the bedroom." Angelus ordered.

Bailey put some jeans on and then went back over to him and held her arms up Angelus chuckled and then picked her up again. Her legs automatically went around his waist and he carried her back to the bedroom rubbing her back the whole way.

The boys were sitting up in the bed talking and the Stitch doll had been tossed over next to the pink stuffed dog. Angelus set Bailey on her feet and tapped her nose lightly with his finger "Now go stand in the corner little one."

Bailey pouted. "Uh. Why?" she whined. What was the corner punishment for?

Angelus leaned down to look her in the eyes "You were spanked for getting out of bed without permission and also for wearing that skirt. Now you can go stand in the corner for going downstairs without permission. You know your not to be down there during the day light." Angelus scolded she pouted but turned away. Angelus tapped her sore bottom firmly as a warning to watch herself and she winced and then went to put her nose in the corner.

Angelus turned to the boys "Well. Get up and get dressed. I'm in the room am I not?" Angelus said pointedly. Spike and Pen got out of bed and so did Toby but Toby was annoyed and angry now. Because Angelus had spanked Bailey and he thought Angelus was being unfair and unreasonable.

Toby quickly changed clothes and put a shirt on since him and the others usually slept in a pair of jeans when asleep or pajama bottoms. Bailey slept in jeans and a shirt. She didn't have any pajama bottoms.

Once everyone was changed Angelus took his eyes off Bailey to change from his jeans as well.

He put his favorite leather pants on and then also put on a button down long sleeve black shirt but he left the first four buttons undone and he also left the last three buttons undone. So he only had two of the buttons done in the middle. Showing off his chest and his naval all at once. Pen saw what his Sire was wearing and groaned. Why did his Sire have to flaunt his hotness like that? It wasn't fair! It really wasn't. At one time Pen had tried to play that game. All it had gotten him was Angelus dragging him to bed and he had not left him alone until 3 hours later. He had never done that again. He had learned his lesson. Teasing Angelus wasn't a good idea. He had actually been sore from all the sex by the time Angelus was done with him. Pen couldn't understand how or Why Angelus found him so irresistible. In Pen's opinion it was his dark vampire Sire that was the hottest being in the world.

He grinned when he saw Spike lick his lips at the sight of what their Sire was showing off. Well at least he wasn't the only one. He thought to himself. Pen usually tried to wear clothing that was unattractive to his Sire's eye. Because lord knows Angelus had a hard time keeping his hands to himself enough to where Pen had to watch what he was wearing. He wore a regular black short sleeve shirt and black jeans while Spike wore his regular black muscle T shirt and black jeans and he had also put the black jacket on that he had stolen from the slayer back in the 70's. Angelus scowled when he saw that.

"William I thought I told you to get rid of that thing." Angelus growled as if Spike was wearing the slayer herself instead of her jacket. Angelus still hated that the boy had been on his own that night when the slayer attacked him. Angelus had been clear across town unaware that his childe was in danger. And so even though Spike had killed her Angelus was annoyed when he saw the jacket because it was a reminder that he hadn't been there to protect the boy.

Spike rolled his eyes "That was 30 years ago when you told me to get rid of it. You just now noticing that I still have it?" Spike sassed and Pen rolled his eyes. William...Always a smartass.

Bailey was getting bored in the corner. She kicked it hoping to remind Angelus that she was still there with her nose against the wall and that she wanted out some time soon. She always felt like a baby when Angelus sent her to the corner. Then again to Angelus she was his baby.

Angelus stopped arguing when he heard the kick he growled and turned to Bailey "Young lady...Do we need to have a discussion about appropriate behavior while in the corner?" Angelus asked.

"No. But I want out." Bailey whined.

"You don't need to kick the wall childe. I am well aware that you are still there in the corner. And you'll get out when I say you can get out. Is that understood?" Angelus demanded.

"Yes." Bailey said wanting to cry because she was bored and because she had had very little sleep and she knew things would upset her more now because of that.

"Yes what?" Angelus prompted.

"Yes. Sire." Bailey said and then burst into tears in the corner.

Angelus shook his head knowing it was only her lack of sleep though he knew there was only so much of her crying that he could take before he caved. Because her tears affected him the same way Pen's tears did.

Spike got mad "Oh come on Angelus! What are you trying to do? Ruin my entire night?"

Angelus raised a brow at him "And how am I ruining your night William?" he asked.

"Your being your usual charming self of course. Do you have be such a dick all the time?" Spike asked knowing he was on dangerous ground but he didn't care.

Angelus glared "Watch yourself little boy." he warned.

Spike snorted "Watch myself? And how am I suppose to do that? Kinda lost that ability the night you turned me. Didn't I." Spike said sarcastically.

Angelus's mood was darkening. And Pen who could read him better then anyone knew the signs well.

The sound of Bailey's tears is the only thing that stopped Angelus from stalking over to Spike and slapping him for his insolence. Angelus decided that he would have to do it later. He turned to Bailey his tone became gentle "Alright Princess. Come here to me." Angelus said kneeling of the floor on one knee and offering his hand out to her as she turned teary eyed and went over to him. She took his hand and he pulled her over to sit on his knee and he kissed her nose. And then kissed her cheek and then began to kiss her all over her face she cracked a smile and tried to get away but he just held onto her and stood up sweeping her off her feet one arm was clamped over her legs and the other had her firmly behind her back and he was bent slightly planting kisses all over her face and soon she was giggling like crazy her tears forgotten and around the room Pen. Spike. And Toby popped a smile at the sight of their Sire playing with Bailey. He wasn't usually playful like that. Unless of course he was trying to make one of them laugh or trying to make them forget that they were unhappy with him. Or something else like that. He had done it to Pen several times over the decades. And William too. This was the first time he did it to Bailey. And she looked all the world like a four year old being loved on by a parent. It was fun to watch.

Finally when Angelus thought that she had had enough he stopped and set her down on her feet a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkling with amusement. "There's my pretty girl." he said he tapped her nose lightly and asked "Who's?"

With a smile on her face she said "Yours." it felt silly to say that but she said it anyways knowing that's what he wanted to hear and she was now in a really good mood because she felt loved and wanted.

"William your with me tonight. Pen stay here with them until we return and then you can go hunting."  
Angelus said and he left with Spike following behind him. Once outside Angelus slapped him on his left cheek hard. Spike yelped but made no move to retaliate. If was anyone but Angelus then Spike would have knocked them on their ass. But Spike knew better then to raise his hand to his Sire. And he had had a reminder after being cursed with the soul. He had fought against Angelus beside the slayer and what Angelus had done to him for it wasn't a happy memory.

"You need to think before you open that mouth of your to me William. Next time...I'll have your hide." Angelus warned and then they went off to hunt. Angelus chose the jeweler at the jewelry store that was about to close. Only the owner was left there. Angelus ordered Spike to feed on the man. And something shiny caught Angelus's eye. He went over and saw some of the pretty jewelry. There were rings and bracelets and necklaces and ear rings. Angelus first broke the camera and the tapes that he could find. Which was all of them. Then he took 10 of the rings. 7 pairs of ear rings. 7 necklaces and all the sparkly bracelets. He put them all in a bag and turned to find Spike smirking at him "What?" Angelus demanded as they headed out. "Since when do you take jewelry?" Spike asked.

"Since I have a little girl at home who has a thing for the pretty things in life. Don't be jealous of your sister..I got something for you boys as well. It wasn't all girl jewels." Angelus said which was true. There were 3 of the rings that weren't for Bailey. One was for Spike. One was for Pen and one was for Toby.

Spike rolled his eyes and knew they were all in trouble if Angelus was in the mood to give them gifts.

Angelus grabbed him around neck and snatched a kiss "You are MY children and I'll spoil all of you if I wish to. Hear me?" Angelus asked though his tone was gentle his mood could easily turn bad if Spike continued to have an attitude about every little thing his Sire was doing.

"Yes Sire." Spike answered then shut up. Angelus had Spike hold the bag while he took several victims and dumped their bodies. Then Spike had another victim too. Angelus only fed so much because he needed to feed Bailey and Toby as well. So he needed at least two extra victims. One for each childe.

They went home after that. Angelus took the jewels into his study and told William to keep quiet about them. Then Angelus went to find his other children.

Pen was in the living room with Bailey and Toby. Bailey and Toby were playing a game of cards "What game are you playing?" Angelus asked curiously.

"It's called I win." Bailey said then added "We made it up when I was 6." Bailey said.

Angelus raised a brow "I've never heard of that one." Angelus said.

Just then Toby laid down his cards showing them and Bailey did the same. "I win." Bailey said.

Angelus saw both sets of cards "I don't get it. Why do you win?" he asked not getting the game.

"Because..That's the point of the game. Its called I win. Because no matter what..I always win." she said with a smile.

"Ah." Angelus nodded his head in understanding "I see." he said at the silliness of the childish game.

Angelus turned to Pen "Pen if your going you might want to go now. And take Bailey with you. She could use some time outside." Angelus said then he went over and whispered in Pen's ear "While your out break into a tattoo and piercing parlor and steal me a piercing gun." Angelus whispered.

Pen looked wearily up at his Sire at that request "Why?" he asked nerous.

"Don't worry sweet boy. It's not for you." Angelus said then leaned over again to whisper "I'm pericing your sister's ears tonight. Don't say anything. And don't tell her what it is. In fact. Take William with you too. That way he can watch her while you go get the gun so that she won't see it. You can even take the car if you like." Angelus said and then licked Pen's ear and Pen purred and then got up "Come on Bailey. SPIKE!" Pen shouted at Spike.

Spike appeared "What!"

Pen smiled "Come on. We're going out with Bailey." he said.

Spike looked at Angelus "But I already went out." he pouted not wanting to leave.

Angelus went over and cupped his backside pulling him close "Do it for me boy. You don't have to feed again. You can sit in the car with your sister while your brother goes hunting. Remember to keep our little secret." Angelus reminded and then he kissed him deeply. Then swatted his bottom and released him and Spike headed out with Bailey and Toby.

Angelus turned to Toby "Toby come into my study with me." he beckoned to the boy and headed to his study and sat on the couch.

Toby followed him in "Shut the door." Angelus ordered and Toby shut the door. Angelus sat back on the couch. "Come here little one."

Toby was embarrassed because he had a hard on. Mainly because the sight of Angelus's bare skin and how he was showing it off was turning him on a little. But he went over to Angelus.

Angelus saw the boy hardening. That was a good sign. And a good place to start.

Angelus raised his hands and began to work the button on the boys jeans Toby stiffened when Angelus unbuttoned his jeans. "W...What are you doing?" he asked nervous.

"Shh. Baby it's okay. Your alright. I won't hurt you pretty boy. The less you fight me the easier it will be for you." Angelus promised as he slipped the boys jeans down and Toby gulped but his hands went to Angelus's shoulders and he stepped out of the jeans. Angelus stood up and Toby only came up to his chest. "Raise your arms baby boy." Angelus instructed. Toby was nervous but he did as he was told he raised his arms and Angelus took his shirt off. And then Sat back down to slip the boys boxers down and off so now Toby was naked standing before him.

Angelus was pleased at the sight. The boy was muscular like he was. He was built unlike most homeless boys. He was also only 16. hunting and fighting with vampires must have kept the boy strong. If it weren't for the boys physical age he very well could have made an amazing sire one day. But because he was 16 the boy could never be a Sire. Mainly because he had a soul.

Angelus took the boy by his waist and brought him down so that the naked boy was straddling his thighs sitting on him. His thighs were spread wide open in that position.

Angelus captured the boys chin "Come here my beauty." he brought the boy over and kissed him.

Toby allowed this because he actually didn't mind kissing Angelus. He was a hot vampire and his touch seemed to be making Toby even more hot. He wanted...Actually he wasn't sure what he wanted. But he felt like he needed something. He wasn't sure what it was though. Sure the boy had jacked off a couple times by himself. But he had never had sex before and he had certainly never had feelings for another male before. He felt as if he could really fall in love with Angelus. But he knew that Angelus could never truly love him. Because Angelus didn't have a soul. But he also knew that Angelus did love them all in his own way. Well as much as any vampire without a soul could love someone. And if their were anyone that Angelus truly could love it would be Bailey.

When Angelus's hands settled on his butt Toby was a little nervous but it sent shivers of pleasure through him at the same time. Especially when Angelus squeezed his cheeks. Angelus deepened the kiss. His tongue entering the boys mouth and Toby slightly gasped but then copied what Angelus was doing with his own mouth. Angelus became hard as the boy was giving just as good as he got. He got up and stripped his clothing then went back to his boy.

He moved them so that the boy was now laid on his back with Angelus on top of him between him leg and Angelus placed a pillow below the boys butt to angle him more up. Then Angelus returned to kissing the boy. His lips moved down then. To the boys neck and he sucked so forcefully that he knew the boy would have a mark on him for a while. Toby cried out as Angelus sucked on the skin of his neck. It didn't hurt. Just the opposite. It felt amazing.

Then he moved lower laying feather light kissing on the boys chest until he got to his nipples then he attached his mouth to one and sucked hard making Toby squirm and moan and gasp in pleasure and wiggle beneath him then he bucked and his erection came into contact with his Sire's own raging hard on and he gasped again as he realized Angelus was hot for him too. Angelus tongued the nipple hard while sucking and Toby moaned even more. Angelus chuckled as the boy was so easy to please. He went to the other nipple now and gave it the same amount of attention. First sucking and then tonguing and this time Angelus's took his free hand and moved it down the boys body. Til it was there between the boys spread thighs and with the boy angled the way he was Angelus had easy access to everything. He lightly touched the boy between his cheeks searching out for the entrance. Toby stiffened a little when he felt Angelus's finger but he trust that Angelus wouldn't hurt him. And he knew that Pen enjoyed his time in Angelus's study. So Angelus must be a good lover.

Angelus paused and raised his head he kissed the boys mouth again and whispered into it "I've got you boy. Your mine. You have no need to worry. Now listen carefully precious. This may hurt just a little." Angelus warned and he could tell that that made Toby more afraid but Toby still wasn't fighting him.

And that made Angelus proud.

Angelus's finger entered him and went deep and Toby bit his lip hissing at the slight burning sensation and then Angelus touching something deep inside him that sent a wave of pleasure through him. His eye's widened as he felt that. Angelus gave him a sweet kiss as he gently played with the boy's love spot rubbing his prostate making him squirm in pleasure. Angelus found that he liked when the boy squirmed beneath him. He chuckled at the look of shock mixed with pleasure on the boys face.

"Do you like that? Feels good doesn't it baby?" Angelus murmured and then he added another finger to help stretch the boy and Toby grunted a little when Angelus added a second finger the burning was back but with Angelus still rubbing his prostate there was pleasure and heat burning and so the slight pain was barely noticed. Angelus was kissing him hotly now and Toby thought that he would burn alive from the heat he was feeling. And he was now painfully hard. Needing to come but Angelus had him pinned and Toby didn't want to move his hands anyways. He wanted Angelus to touch him.

When a third finger entered him it became more painful and he whimpered.

Angelus was trying to be gentle but he needed to stretch the boy to fit inside him. That way he didn't tear the boy with his size. "Shh. No baby don't tighten up. I know it hurts. That's natural the first couple times. Just relax baby." Angelus said softly into the boys mouth.

Toby tried to relax his body and after that it wasn't as painful. And the more the fingers moved inside him the less pain there was. There lips parted he could feel that the boy was ready. And he was ready too. He purred then spoke softly "Time to make you mine my sweet boy. Remember what I said. Don't tighten up. Just relax. It's going to hurt at first. I'll make it as simple as I can for you baby. You just relax." Angelus then removed his three fingers from the boys lower entrance. He knew it would hurt the boy. It always hurt a virgin the first couple times that you take them. And so he did the same thing he had done with Pen the first time he had taken after turning him. Angelus kissed Toby and quickly buried himself in the boy he swallowed the boys scream and then he stayed still letting the boy adjust to his massive size and length. Gently kissing him and he licked away the few tears from the boys eyes.

He felt the boy clenched tight around him. He raised the boys legs to place them around his back for easier access. He gave the boy a light but firm swat "Don't clench! Relax. It hurts less if you just relax." Angelus tried to help him relax by stroking his body and his hand went down to the boys hardness. He began to stroke him gently bringing him closer until the boy relaxed and began to raise his hips to meet Angelus's hand. Toby came hard and fast crying out in pleasure he had never had anyone touch him like this before. And once he was done Angelus began to move gently thrusting taking it slow at first. He was touching the boys hot spot with each thrust and soon Toby was hard again and Angelus smirked at how easy it was to turn the boy on. He didn't touch the boy this time. He just kept thrusting gently tutoring the boy on how to move his hips to meet each thrust and soon Toby was eagerly moving with Angelus and that's when Angelus sped up the pace. Moving faster but still taking it easy. Angelus had had about all he could take of the gentleness and so he kissed the boy passionately and began to thurst hard and fast which took Toby by surprise and it hurt just a little but he moved with Angelus as Angelus had just taught him to do. Finally Toby exploded again and Angelus then moved with demonic speed. Thrusting deep. Fast and hard. Until he obtained his own extremely powerful orgasm. When he came he came like a damn bursting inside the boy. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Angelus as he just kept coming so hard that he thought he would pass out. Finally it was over and he collapsed on the boy. Angelus praised the boy "Such a good boy aren't you baby? You came hard for daddy didn't you my sweet boy. Well now you are truly mine. And I'll have you as often as I please." Angelus promised then he exited the boy and Toby felt that just a little. Angelus got up to get dressed and he looked as if he had never taken then off.

He came over to kiss Toby on the lips again "Stay like that sweetheart." Angelus ordered and Toby stayed where he was and then he blushed hotly when Angelus picked up his sketch pad and began to draw him naked. But he didn't move until an hour later when Angelus placed his pad down putting it away and then Angelus took one of the rings out of the bag. A ring with a black onyx diamond in it "Come here baby." Angelus called him over. Toby got up and though he saw his clothes and wanted to put them on Angelus hadn't told him to get dressed and so he just went over to Angelus.

Angelus found that he could read the boy very well and was proud when he didn't try to put his clothes on. Angelus pulled him over and sat him on the desk. He stood up and took the boys left hand and the ring fit perfectly on the boys ring finger. Toby was surprised with the ring "There now. There's the proof that your mine. My sweet baby." Angelus crooned and then kissed the boy again. He stepped closer pulling the boy up and then when the kiss ended he slapped the boys rump firmly "Now get dressed." Angelus ordered knowing the boy wanted to get dressed. Toby with the ring on his finger went over to put his clothes back on. He was slightly sore when he walked but it wasn't too bad of a feeling.

By this time the others were home and had been ignoring the noises in the study.

Toby came out and sat down wincing slightly and Spike and Pen winced sympathetically remembering their first time too. Gentle but there was also pain.

Pen went into the study to give Angelus the piercing gun which he took and then kissed Pen passionately asking "Who's?" he asked

Pen answered "Yours." Angelus chuckled saying "That's right. Mine." then he placed a ring on Pen's ring finger too and Pen was just as shocked at the gift. Pen's ring had a forest green color to the diamond and it looked lovely on Pen's finger. Angelus kissed him again then swatted him saying "Now go find something to do." and so Pen left the study fascinated by the ring as he sat down.

"William!" Angelus called and Spike with a curious look at Pen who was staring at his hand he got up and went to the study. Angelus pulled him close and planted a hot kiss on his mouth. Spike squirmed until Angelus's hands grabbed his ass to clutch him closer. And then landed a swat and asked passionately "Who's?" he asked and Spike knew what the answer to that was. "Yours." Angelus smirked "That's right. Your mine. And I have something for you my precious boy." Angelus pulled out the ring that he had taken that was Williams size and he placed it on Williams ring finger and Spike looked at the ring with the blue diamond that was a deep blue color and he found that he liked the pretty ring. Angelus swatted him playfully this time and said "Go play." Angelus instructed after giving him one last kiss. Spike headed out the door puzzled but also pleased.

"Bailey! Princess. Come in here." Angelus called out to her he had the piercing gun on the desk ready with a pair of diamond studs. Bailey went into the study now her curiosity was peaked. Angelus was sitting on the couch when she came in. there was something at his side but she didn't know what it was.

"Come here precious girl. I have some presents for you." Angelus beckoned her over to him.

Bailey went over and he pulled her into his lap she winced as her bottom still stung a little and so sitting on his lap reminded her of what she had done earlier.

Angelus took her left hand a put a ring on her ring finger. She gasped when she saw the ring with 7 diamonds on it. It had 3 small diamonds on each side and in the middle was a bigger pink diamond.

Angelus laughed at her reaction seeing as this was only one of the rings that was hers. This was the one he had chosen to mark her as his because of the pink diamond in the middle and because it sparkled.

"Oh my gosh. It's so pretty. Thank you daddy." Bailey said then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Look what else I have for you my sweet." Angelus said showing her the diamond stud earrings.

"Pretty." she gasped again. He chuckled. "How about we put them in." Angelus suggested.

She frowned "But I don't have pierced ears." she whined.

Angelus smirked "That's not a problem here. I have something to fix that right here. Do you trust me Princess?" Angelus asked.

"Of course." Bailey said as if that were a silly question.

"Well alright then." Angelus chuckled and set up the gun with one of the earrings and then placed one leg over hers and put an arm over her to hold her still he said "Close your eyes sweetheart." Angelus whispered in her ear. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Only a tiny bit. You'll feel it. But it won't hurt so bad that you'll cry. No worries precious. Now close your eyes." Angelus said and Bailey closed her eyes.

She felt the gun against her ear lobe "Only a tiny prick Princess." he said and then she felt it and it was only a tiny pain. Compared to the spankings she got from him that was nothing.

He did the same to her other ear and now both her ears had the earrings in. Angelus kissed her cheek and put the gun down "There we go. Now you really sparkle my pretty girl. And tomorrow I'll let you wear some of the pretty bracelets if you want to. And then you and I will go shopping for some new clothes for you and Toby. You both need a new wardrobe then I think we'll move more east." Angelus said then he patted her bottom "Now go watch some TV or something until I call you to me to feed." Angelus said and Bailey left the study wearing the ring and the earrings.

Later Angelus called Toby for to feed and then when he was finished he called Bailey to feed and by then it was nearing time to sleep. Everyone got into bed and Angelus pulled Bailey closed and swatted her bottom firmly reigniting the stinging in her backside "Remember now Princess. Stay in bed and sleep." Angelus warned then added "You get out of bed without permission again and I'll take the strap to you." he kissed her nose after that and she laid down to sleep. Toby and Pen switched places which put Pen at Angelus's side and Angelus merely raised a brow but then pulled him close to his side which Pen objected to "Angelus." Angelus swatted him "You want to lay in his spot your going to snuggle up to me properly." Angelus said firmly.

Toby and Pen had talked earlier and agreed that they would trade spots on the bed because Toby didn't like snuggling up to the big vampire because it made him hot and stuffy. But Pen had agreed to trade places in bed. Pen growled deep in his throat annoyed and then he yelped when Angelus swatted him hard "Don't you growl at me little boy." Angelus warned low pulling him close so that Pen was forced to snuggle up. He took a breath calming himself and then he went to sleep. Not like he had never slept snuggled up to Angelus before. At one time he had been forced to get used to it. And he actually found it comforting. And for the first time in a long time he slept peacefully with no nightmares. Funny how every night he would be haunting by the night of his turning and then when he was snuggled against the very monster that had turned him he slept peacefully.

TBC...

Next Time: Fun shopping and probably gonna skip ahead a couple months or so.

Hope you guys liked it.


	15. Chapter 15 Don't make me come back there

Bailey

This time : shopping with Angelus and his children and other fun too. Also Bailey witnesses Angelus kill someone.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter 15 : "Don't make me come back there."

Later the next night Angelus went to a small shop that only carried clothing. It was a thrift store that also had some good fashion choices too. Angelus snuck in to shut off the alarm and also broke the camera to pieces and burned them in the trash can. Then he told the children to come in.

They each came in all four of them. Spike went looking around he had a bag to carry the things he wanted as did Pen. And Toby and Bailey had one too. Toby didn't like the idea of stealing but then again stealing wasn't the worst thing that vampires did. Bailey happily went around looking at the girls clothing. Angelus picked out a few things and then went to supervise what his children were taking.

Angelus saw Pen picking out some pants and Angelus saw a pair of leather pants that were about the boys size he went over and grabbed them and showed them to Pen after snatching him by the waist and turning him "Here. Get these. They're sexy." Angelus murmured in his ear and Pen scoffed "Oh yeah just what I need. Angelus why don't you just chain me naked to your bed and be done with it?" Pen asked sullenly not understanding his Sire's obsession with his body.

Angelus chuckled and slapped the boys ass "careful what your offering there baby. I might just take you up on it." Angelus warned then he frowned at Bailey and growled at her "Bailey no! No skirts!" he scolded as she had been looking a a short pink skirt. She glanced over at him and then put the skirt back. Angelus turned back to Pen "Why don't you go into the dressing room and change into these?" Angelus suggested. Pen rolled his eyes "Because if I do you'll just fuck me right there in the car. No thanks." Pen said as he went back to his shopping though he saw Angelus place the pants in his own bag for Pen even though Pen didn't want them and knew damn well what would happen if he did wear them. Angelus would pounce on him and not get off for hours.

Angelus then went to pick something sexy out for each of his male children. He picked out a pair of black jeans for William and a black pair of leather pants that he found in Toby's size as well.

"How come THEY get to look sexy?" Bailey asked him after seeing what he was doing.

Angelus first glared at her "you don't say that word little girl! You don't get to talk like that." then he added "And your a little girl. You don't need to look like anything but a little girl." Angelus growled going back to his shopping. Then he smelled a human. He realized that the owner probably forgot something and came back for it. Pen and William smelled it too. Angelus snapped his fingers at them "Stay here." he growled at them and then went to another part of the store where the owner was now coming in. He hid in the shadows until the man came in.

Bailey wondered over because she was curious as to why Angelus had gone over here.

Her eyes widened when she saw a human. Angelus was now behind the man and then lunged at his throat. Draining him dry Bailey had a look of horror on her face. She had never seen anyone get murdered before. She had seen her parents dead but she hadn't actually watched it happen. And she was beginning to see the horror of being a vampire. Angelus fed on humans. And she fed from Angelus. She didn't think. She didn't allow herself to think. Angelus dropped the body deciding that a fire might be a better way to depose of it rather then dragging it and dumping it somewhere.

He then smelled Bailey. She was near. He found her in her hiding place where she had sank down and was clutching her knees to her chest. He crouched down before her "And just what do you think your doing young lady? I thought I told you to stay in the other room. Bailey look at daddy when he's talking to you." Angelus said annoyed and she raised her defiant gaze to him. He glared right back "Bailey..Honey." Angelus said his tone was that of a vampire sire trying to hang onto his patience. "What happens to naughty little girls that don't so as they are told?" he asked her knowingly.

Bailey raised her brow defiantly at him "I saw what you did." she informed.

Angelus snorted "No really? I had no idea. " he said sarcastically.

She snorted back at him and he raised his brow this time and gave her a patient smile "Oh Princess. Are you trying to get yourself a spanking? Cause I can tell you that your dangerously close to getting one if that's what your after." Angelus warned.

"No I do not want a spanking. That a stupid question anyways. Who in their right mind would WANT a spanking?" She sassed not really thinking before she said it.

Angelus's jaw dropped for a second in disbelief. He was completely dumbfounded that his fledgeling would dare to disrespect him. As if her words weren't bad enough her attitude and tone certainly needed adjusting.

He closed his mouth and then snapped his fingers holding out his hand to her as he stood "Take my hand." he ordered.

Bailey sighed then took his hand and he pulled her to her feet he hollered into the other area "Keep an eye and ear out boys. I'm taking Bailey to the car for a moment." Angelus said then he caught her by the arm and escorted her out to the car "what are we doing?" she asked.

Angelus sat on the hood of the car and after seeing the street was still dark and deserted he yanked her over to unsnap her button on her jeans and unzip them "Don't you dare. You know exactly what you just did. You know better then to talk to me like that little girl." Angelus scolded pulling her pants down and then flipping her over his lap placing an arm around her waist to hold her still and then he began to spank her on her panties. She yelped and then bit her lip to keep from yelping again. She couldn't believe that he was doing this outside in front of god and anyone else who might happen to be passing by.

Then Angelus began to lecture her. Though it wasn't actually loud or anything. He pulled her panties down to bare her bottom " Bad little girls get punished. And little girl, you Don't talk to me like that You know that." he said beginning to spank her bare bottom now.

He covered both cheeks with sharp swats her bottom turning darker. First it had started with a light shade of pink. Then as he spread the spanks out from cheek to cheek they began to turn a darker shade of pink and then a soft shade of red. But he still wasn't finished with her. He stopped suddenly when he smelled blood.

Bailey had bitten through her lip and so now it was bleeding. Tears streaming down her face as her bottom blazed hotly. Angelus's arm left her back and he caught her by the face and turned her face towards him and saw that she was biting her lip. He growled because she had bitten herself hard enough to break the skin. He let her tear streaked face go and then held her down and spanked her harder growling "You just earned yourself extra. You do not hurt yourself or bite your lip while your being spanked." Angelus scolded slapping her bare bottom sharply with vampire strength for the first time ever. And she screamed at the new sharpness of that sting. Angelus gave her ten more with the same amount of strength and she was crying hard by the time he was done. Then he gave her twenty more sharp swats with normal strength again and then he considered the lesson learned but decided to add "If you ever hard yourself again I don't care where we are...I will take you over my knee and blister you bare bottom raw. Do you understand me?" Angelus scolded as he lifted her and replaced her clothing before embracing the now sobbing childe. He held her til her crying calmed slightly then took her inside and soon everyone was done. Angelus placed the bags in the car trunk where there was another smaller trunk as well. Then they all got in the car. Angelus began to drive fast.

This was a longer ride the normal and things got out of hand not even half way down the road.

Toby was in the backseat with Bailey while Pen and Spike were in the front seat with Angelus in the black mustang. Toby poked Bailey and Bailey glanced over to poke him back. Then a poking war was started in the backseat of the car. It was kept so quiet that at first no one noticed. Then the poking was changed directions. Instead of poking arms they were now poking thighs and anything else they could reach while also trying not to bust up laughing. Then Toby surrendered and then leaned over to whisper in her ear and it was so low that no one else hear it "I'm bored." he said.

She smirked and whispered to him now "Let's play the car game. You know the one." she reminded him and he spared a brief glance at Angelus knowing that this was just gonna end bad but it would be funny. At least for a few seconds at least.

So he sat back in his seat waiting for his cue.

Bailey began the game "Are we there yet?" she asked in a whine.

Angelus didn't bother glancing back or answering that he just rolled his eyes.

Toby lightly kicked Bailey and Bailey shrieked as if he had just scalped her and he tried not to grin "Don't kick me!" she growled also trying to hide a grin and she playfully kicked him back and he hollered as well pretending that it had hurt. Then he shoved her and she shoved him back. They were only playing though.

Angelus saw this and growled back at them "Knock it off!" he yelled. It stopped then.

A moment after Angelus turned back it started again. They were putting on a good show and suddenly Angelus growled again he glared back at them dangerously "Hey. Do you two want me to come back there?" he demanded.

"He./ She started it." Bailey and Toby exclaimed at the same time.

"I didn't ask who started it. If I have to waste time pulling this car over there are going to be two very sorry little fledgelings. Do you understand me? Now knock it off! I mean it. I won't repeat myself again. Next time I'm just gonna pull the car over." Angelus warned.

Well that took the fun right out of it and they really did stop this time.

Until an hour later when Bailey was bored and she started to poke Toby playfully. Toby began poking back. Angelus caught this. He realized it was a game but that wasn't the point. They were told to stop messing with each other. "Pen take the wheel." Angelus commanded Pen gave him a curious look but he put his hands on the wheel at which point Angelus reached back grabbing Bailey's hands and swatted each hand hard several times until she was yelping and had tears in her eyes then he grabbed Toby's hands and slapped them as well til the boy was in tears too. Angelus settled back in his seat his hands replaced Pen's on the wheel "Now I said that's enough of that. Don't make me come back there!" Angelus warned and Bailey sat there pouting in the back seat while Toby did the same and they both ended up falling asleep which Angelus allowed because it was better then bored fledgelings in the backseat trying to find ways to amuse themselves that annoyed their Sire.

They reached their destination another big mansion that Angelus owned in another part of another state. Angelus tried to wake the fledgeling's up but they were worn out from the long trip and So Angelus just lifted Bailey up she manged to wrap her legs around his waist but otherwise remained asleep and Angelus carried her to bed while Spike grabbed Toby and carried him in. Once both were on the bed Angelus Pen and Spike unpacked and set things up. Angelus was in his study now opening the smaller trunk he took out the strap and the hairbrush. He placed the strap in the desk drawer and then took the brush upstairs to the bedroom. The implements always were stored in the same places in the homes. Then Angelus put the close away spotting Spike laying on the bed and now asleep as well. He grinned. Spike had been worn out by the long trip too. Just like the fledgelings. Pen was probably too stubborn to admit that he was tired. Too stubborn to give into sleep this early as well. Angelus had a solution for that. He went down finding Pen in the living room eye lids heavy though that changed when he saw Angelus. "Bed Pen. Now. Unless you'd care to model for me in the study." Angelus offered.

Pen picked the lesser of two evils. He swallowed his pride and not for the first time either. "Yes sire. I was just going." he said getting up to head up to bed. Angelus grabbed his arm which made Pen look up at his sire "What?" he asked.

"Where my goodnight kiss?" Angelus purred. Pen sighed then leaned in Angelus firmed grabbed his ass pulling him in closer and kissed him passionately. His tongue went in the boys mouth and both vampires moaned with passion and Pen's arms went around his Sire's neck while Angelus's free hand cupped the other cheek of Pen's ass. He lifted him slightly off his feet moving them fast Pen found his back to the wall and 200 pounds of hot horny Sire pressed against him. Grinding and touching him and driving him crazy. What happened to Angelus's order for him to go to bed? He wondered. Then again Angelus often was fickle about things.

The passionate kiss finally ended and Angelus set Pen back on his feet with a light swat "We'll finish this later when we both have more energy." Angelus promised and Pen winced. That wasn't good but oh well. He went up to lay in the bed and tried to sleep. Angelus later went up and slept too.

TBC...

Sorry I know it was a little short. I am too tired to do a sex scene right now. I'll do it in the next chapter. I been multitasking all day and I'm lucky I was able to update this at all. I will try updating again when I wake up.

Next Time : Angelus has is way with Pen and Bailey has a sex talk with Angelus in his study afterwords.


	16. Chapter 16: Teasing your sire

Bailey

Summary: First Angelus has sex with Penn. Then he does it with Spike too. Then Bailey overhears some of it and has a conversation about her curiosity with Angelus.

Note: I Noticed that Spike hasn't gotten any gentle loving the way that Penn has lately so he's getting some in this chapter. Lol

Warning: Spanking and sex.

Chapter Sixteen: Teasing your Sire.

After waking up Bailey and Toby went into the living room to watch TV. They made a point to ignore Angelus as he took Penn into the study. They heard some noises. Some were pleasure and some were pain.

Spike was starting to get a little jealous for real this time. His Sire had paid NO sexual attention to him lately. Had his hands all over Penn all the time. Spike stalked back up the stairs to change. He put on a pair of leather pants. True that he never wore the tight leather pants but he felt like wearing them now. Maybe Angelus would notice him if he tried to be sexy enough. Along with the leather pants he decided to wear Angelus's favorite shirt. The black one that buttoned down but Angelus never buttoned it all the way. Spike left the first three buttons open. Then buttoned two buttons and then left the rest open. Showing his sexy chest and his naked navel and belly button. He sat in a chair in the living room a bottle of red whine in his hand and he took turns between glancing at the study door glancing at the kids and then taking sips of the red whine. It was from Angelus's stock and so he was pretty much just asking for trouble. But again he didn't care because Angelus had been neglecting him in favor of one of his most favorite children. And Spike decided that if Angelus was turned on by the sight of him then the bastard could just suffer with it because he wasn't going to let him touch him.

That's when Spike noticed Toby starting at him. "What? See something you like?" he asked.

Toby smirked "Yeah. You. Shesh your such a tease." Toby said.

"Not a tease. Come here you." Spike said placing the whine on a table and snatched the boy moving him from his place on the couch to straddling Spike's lap the same way Angelus liked to sit the boys on him. Their crotches were touching and Toby felt that rush of pleasure again that made him harden a little. " Come here and give us a kiss then Pet." Spike leered.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Toby asked.

Spike snorted "Don't see the old man in here trying to stop us. Do you?" Spike asked knowingly and bringing the boy over for a sweet kiss. Toby's hands began to roam over Spike as they continued the make out session. Trying to memorize the feel of his body. Spike's hands went directly to Toby's ass. In a gently cupping grip. Spike knew damn well that they WEREN'T allowed to do this. Because they each belonged to Angelus and according to Angelus only he could touch and pleasure them. But again Spike didn't care at the moment. He was turned on and the younger boy was getting a hard on too.

Bailey eyes wide watched them instead of watching the Disney channel show. It was actually not that horrible. She kinda like it. She was fascinated by the sight of them kissing and touching.

Spike sat back in the chair Toby followed him down. Attaching his mouth to Spike's neck and Spike groaned in pleasure and his hands slid up the boys ass and then pried their way into the boys pants where he then cupped his bare cheeks. That fact that Spike had gotten his hands inside his pants seemed to turn Toby on more. Bailey was getting a little worried now. Why was Spike's hands inside Toby's pants? Was that what Angelus did with Penn in the study?

She watched not entirely sure that she was okay or comfortable with what she was seeing but she couldn't take her eyes off them for some reason.

That's when Angelus came out of the study an arm around Penn's slim waist and a grin on his face or at least he grinned until he turned to say something to the others and saw the action going on and Bailey wide eyed watching it. He released Penn as a slight rage filled him at the sight of his boys touching each other. And in front of Bailey at that! Angelus eyed a stake over near him. Penn saw this knowing exactly who would be dusted if Angelus grabbed that Stake he grabbed Angelus by the arm and turned Pleading eyes on his Sire shaking his head in a silent begging motion. Angelus sighed and took an unneeded breath. But decided to let it go. No need to upset the others by dusting the other childe.

Angelus stalked over a hand slapped down on Spike's neck gripping tightly "Hands off!" he scolded and Spike's hands left the boy and Toby nearly leaped off Spike in embarrassment at being caught like this. Angelus released his grip on Spike's neck then went over to Toby he grabbed him by the chin looking him dead in the eye "You don't NOT touch your brother. Nor do you let him touch you. I didn't tell you that before. But I didn't think that I needed to. You are mine. That means that I alone have the right to touch you. Your not in trouble. But now you know. So next time...you tell him to keep his hands off." Angelus then took him by the arm and Swatted him with vampire strength

.

Swat! Swat! Swat! "And that is for doing this in front of your sister! You don't do things like that where others can see." Angelus scolded after the swats he released Toby "Now go upstairs. Take Bailey with you. Penn go out and hunt." Toby took Bailey and they went to the bedroom turning on some music out of boredom. Penn grimaced but left not wanting to catch any of this.

Angelus then turned menacingly "And you..You have no excuse whatsoever!" Angelus stopped as he saw that Spike was drinking HIS red whine. And not only that Spike was wearing HIS shirt. Well actually it looked pretty hot on him. Angelus bent over placing a hand on each arm on the chair and leaned into Spike's face "Are you trying to get yourself punished?" he asked.

"Didn't do anything with him. Not really. Just a kiss and some feeling around. Same as he did. No need to get all claimy Sire on us." Spike said eying Angelus.

"You know better. So WHY did you touch him? You KNOW that no one but me get's to touch those that I sired. Do you have ANY idea how close I came to dusting him when I saw his hands on you! So far he is my least favorite childe. Mainly because I didn't chose him. And in a way he was forced on me. That's the only reason he was turned. He's grown on me a little. But he's still nowhere near to my heart as the rest of you. You don't let others touch you. Especially not a little boy who's lucky to even be part of this family! You don't touch him. You don't let him touch you. Are we clear on this?" Angelus asked.

Spike raised a brow at that "Don't know why you dislike him so much. He's a pretty boy. Why's it matter that you didn't chose him? You still turned him. He's still yours. Sides seems to be that I'm the one that's your least favorite." Spike said with a glare.

Angelus growled at that insult "What the hell is that suppose to mean? What are you talking about William?" Angelus demanded finally seeing that the boy was more then just being defiant. He was also upset. And Angelus now wanted to know why.

Spike snorted "Was once a time when you could please more then just one Childe at a time. I remember you going between me and Dru nearly every night. I don't know why your keeping me here seeing as you got your beloved Penn back. Never seem to need my body now that his is around. And then you wonder why I always say that you only turned me to replace him? Just look at yourself. And you should be able to see it too." Spike said angrily he made a grab for the whine again but Angelus caught his wrist before it got there. "That is MY whine. I didn't give you permission to get into it." Angelus then pulled his up by his arm and then his other hand cupped Spike's ass in a possessive hold he swooped down for a kiss. Then he whispered into Spike's mouth "Sex. Then the spanking." he said then he swept Spike off his feet in the bridal fashion and carried him into the study.

He kicked the door shut a wicked grin on his face. He set the boy on his feet.

He fingered the shirt "Look at daddy's little boy looking all hot and pretty in daddy's cloths." Angelus said then added "Raise your arms baby."

Spike obeyed and Angelus lifted the shirt up and off then dropped it on the floor and gazed adoringly at his childe's bare upper body. Angelus lunged forward grabbing Spike up into his arms. Spike now wrapped his legs around Angelus's mid section and Angelus hungrily kissed him moving them over to the desk that was cleared off. Spike's back found the desk top and now had his Sire on top of him.

He was pleased now that his Sire was paying him some attention. Angelus finally released the boys lips and gazed down at him then he leaned up a little to touch the boy and his hands settled on Spike's nipples he began to rub and play with them. Then he bent to kiss one. Then he licked it. Then sucked it into his warm mouth and began to eagerly suck and Spike stiffened at the pleasure. Angelus sucked forcefully for several moments tormenting him. Then he moved to the other nipple doing the same to it. And Spike whined in pleasure. Angelus gave one last lick to each nipple before moving down Spike's body licked a hot path down his navel. Placing licking and sucking kissing everywhere while his hands worked to get Spike's pants down. The button popped open and the the zipper was down and Spike was lifting his hips helpfully as Angelus yanked the pants down. His breath caught and then he chuckled as he saw Spike had no underwear on. The pants now off and the boy bare. Angelus moved to pin him to the desk "Why am I not surprised that you still have days where you just don't wear anything but pants on your hips?" Angelus grinned then kissed him. Spike wrapped his legs around his Sire finding it unfair that he was still fully clothed while Spike was naked. Angelus slapped a hand on Spike's ass and cupped it firmly. Then he moved both his hands lifting Spike up off the desk and took him to the huge couch. Then slapped his backside again. Playfully pinched and kneading the flesh there. That made Spike growl slightly and whimper. Half in pain and half in pleasure. Angelus always did like to mix the two during sex. Spike found his back firmly pressed into the couch his body laying down as the weight of his Sire held him down.

Angelus brought his finger up to the boys mouth and Spike knew what Angelus was going to do.

He opened his mouth and engulfed his sire's fingers wetting the first three well.

Angelus removed his wet fingers from the boys mouth and then leaned down to kiss him passionately while he used his first finger to penetrate Spike's tight hole. Spike felt the slight burning that always happened because he hadn't been very well used when Angelus turned him. Angelus had only raped him twice.

Angelus worked his finger in deep then touching his prostate. A wave of pleasure crashed through Spike and then Angelus began to work another finger into Spike stretching the boy so that there was room enough for him. Spike tried his best to relax. So that it would hurt less. Then another finger entered him and it burned Spike ended up clenching until Angelus slapped his ass with his free hand "Don't clench. Just relax. You know it's much worse if you tense up." Angelus said knowingly working his fingers in and out several times watching the mixture on Spike's face as he couldn't decided weather he wanted to concentrate on the pain or the pleasure.

With his free hand Angelus not began to take his own pants down. He only took the pants off. He didn't bother with his shirt. When he thought that Spike was as ready as he was gonna get he removed his fingers and then gently eased himself in kissing Spike mainly to swallow his cry of pain. Angelus groaned into his mouth as he was now fully inside and gripped tight like a glove. The boy fit him as well as Penn did. Angelus gave Spike a moment to adjust to his size and length and then easily began to thrust into him. Spike relaxed as best as he could and lifted his hips meeting each thrust wrapping his legs around Angelus as if trying to get him closer. Angelus kissed him and then began to move faster. Harder. And Spike felt like he was gonna come at any moment. Angelus moved like a demon. Driving fast and hard thrusting madly into him and all Spike could do was hold on for the ride. It was amazing how Angelus didn't even have to lay a hand on him in order for him to come. No he could just come hard on Angelus's thrusts alone. And he did come hard. And once he was worn out Angelus moved harder. Pounding into Spike fast and deep and then he came himself. Fast and hard his orgasm explosive as always when he was inside one of his hot boys. A couple moments later Angelus gripped Spike's ass and kissed him again. Then lightly slapped his right ass cheek and sat up. "Alright William. Now the next time you need daddy you better just come and tell me. But if you ever seek out the attention of another ever again no matter who it is...you will be punished." Angelus said then he stood and put his pants back on buttoning and zipping them he asked "Do you know why your about to be punished boy?"

Spike grinned "For pissing daddy off?"

Angelus snorted "Well that's a good place to start but no."

Angelus grabbed him by the wrist yanking him to his feet firmly then sat down himself and said "Stay right there and DON'T move!" Angelus ordered then he left the study to get the hairbrush. He came back with it in his hand and Spike cringed "Hey! What did I do to deserve that?" Spike whined.

"First of all you let another touch you which you KNOW better then to do. Second of all you got into MY whine without permission. And third you stole MY shirt just so you could play the tease." Angelus said sitting on the couch now and grasped Spike by his wrist and Yanked him down across his lap.

Spike landed hard face down over Angelus's lap. He was still naked so he knew this wouldn't be pretty.

"Are you clear now about what you did wrong?" Angelus asked placing the brush aside.

"Yes Sire." Spike said obediently.

"Good boy." Angelus said petting the naked bottom lightly and then landed the first sharp slap.

Spike winced. Angelus brought his hand down 30 more times turning the other vampires bottom bright red and burning hot. Spike wasn't quite in tears yet but his backside smarted pretty fiercely.

"So William. What are we not going to do in the future?" Angelus asked.

Spike groaned but answered him "Not gonna steal your cloths or your booze without permission. Nor let anyone else touch me."

Angelus was pleased with that he chuckled "That's my good boy." Then he brought his hand down another 20 times bringing tears to Spike's eyes. Angelus didn't change his mind often. But he considered it more his own fault for not paying enough attention to William. And so he decided to let him off easy this time. He wouldn't use the brush on him. The spanking was over. He picked up the brush long enough to toss it and it landed on the desk.

Spike was shocked when Angelus lifted him from his lap and set him with his lags spread to sit on Angelus straddling him. Angelus's grinned looking him in his teary eyes. His thumb swept away a stray tear "Aw. My poor baby. It's okay. It's over now. Come give daddy a kiss sweetheart." he pulled Spike forward more and Spike leaned in to accept the kiss.

An hour later Spike got dressed again feeling happy and loved and well satisfied seeing as his Sire had just sexed him up not once but three times. He happily went on his way to hunt.

At which point there was a knock on Angelus's study door. "Come in." he called and Bailey came in.

"Hello there princess." Angelus said with a grin putting his drawing pad away and pulling her to sit on his lap sideways. "What can I do for you?" Angelus asked.

"I'm hungry." she whined. Angelus chuckled at that. "Alright then sweetheart." Angelus said and changed her position to where she straddled his hips her bottom near his knees as he began to unbutton his shirt he opened it all the way and made a gash in his peck catching her by her head he brought her down to feed from him. Once she had her fill Angelus told her to stop and then he healed but she had a look on her face that told Angelus that feeding wasn't all that she had come in here for.

"Daddy...Can I ask you for something?" she asked.

Angelus smirked "Anything Princess. You know that. I'll give you anything you want."

Bailey looked at him saying "I'm tired of everyone but me getting kisses and sex. Can I do it too? Get kisses? And have sex?" Bailey asked.

Angelus stilled at that. He tried to remain patient and understanding but his little girl just said the word Sex! And she was talking about kissing too. Granted she probably saw Angelus kissing the boys all the time but...then it hit him. The action she saw earlier must have made her curious. "Why the sudden interest in Kissing and sex?" Angelus asked.

"Because...Everybody else get's to do it. So why won't you do it with me?" Bailey asked.

"BECAUSE I said so! I already told you that your too small. You wouldn't enjoy it." Then Angelus who had a dirty mind like every vampire suddenly though of other ways that could please her without her having to have actual sex. He tried to get that out of his head. The image of his little girl writhing on his finger and he stroked her to orgasm. But it was such a sweet image. Perhaps he could do it. But not yet. Not now. But maybe...

"So you want to be kissed do you?" Angelus asked giving that some thought.

"Uh huh. I never been kissed before. And it's not fair that you kiss and do things with everyone but me!" she pouted so sweetly that Angelus just couldn't resist.

"Hmm. Daddy's sorry sweet girl. Will you let me make it up to you baby?" he asked a wicked grin on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curious.

"How about your first kiss Princess? Would you like that?" Angelus asked.

Bailey thought for a moment. From the moment she had seen her Sire she had noticed two things right off. One was his confident manner. The second thing was his looks. He was probably the hottest man she had ever seen. So did she mind being kissed by him? No. in fact his looks only made her want it more.

"Yes daddy." She said.

"Alright then. But we're gonna take it nice a slow. Close your eyes precious." Angelus commanded.

She obeyed closing eyes.

Angelus captured her chin tilting it up slightly and then he pressed his lips gently to hers in a soft peck. She gasped as she felt lots of different things at once. She felt butterflies in her tummy and when the kiss ended seconds later she smiled and opened her eyes. Angelus seemed pleased with himself "Did you like that?" he asked knowingly.

She nodded.

"Alright...now how about a real kiss?" Angelus asked.

Bailey frowned "That wasn't real? It felt real." she said.

Angelus smirked "Oh it was real baby. I only meant that there are even better ways to kiss. Here let me show you and you tell me what you think when I'm done. Okay." Angelus said then he leaned her over on his chest bringing her closer and then her face was inches from his "Open your mouth sweetheart." he said.

Bailey parted her lips slightly wondering why he wanted her to do that.

Then Angelus swooped over and kissed her passionately. But he took it easy because it was her first kiss. Then his tongue entered her mouth and she was shocked but she didn't panic or scream. She trusted him and he knew what he was doing. So she just let him do it. Then she copied the move. Leaning in just as eagerly and then licked his lips and her tongue and his met and played and then he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth she seemed to like that. Angelus was getting a little too far into it though. One hand wondered beneath her shirt to search out her tiny size A breasts. She wasn't fully developed when he turned her and so she was small. He cupped one breast in his big hand and she gasped this time a little afraid she whined and Angelus took his hand from her shirt and ended the kissing session "Shh...Alright that's enough for now. No need to be frightened. Daddy won't hurt his baby. You know that." Angelus said bringing her down for a hug now. She wrapped her arms around him afraid but she also felt heat and something strange. She was too young to realize that she was turned on by his actions. "Can we do it again?" she asked suddenly. "Not tonight Princess. Perhaps tomorrow night we can do more." Angelus said rubbed her back while she just laid there and then dozed off.


	17. Chapter 17: her first time

Bailey

Summary: Penn throws a fit when Angelus takes Bailey to the study and Bailey has her first sexual experience.

Warning: Sex with a minor and graphic words ?

Chapter 17: Her first Time

Upon waking the next evening Bailey was excited. She wanted more kissing. She liked the feelings she had felt when Angelus had kissed her. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. The butterflies were going again even though she hadn't kissed him since last night.

Angelus knew that his childe was full of desire and wanted more. So his first orders were to Spike "William...go out with Penn and take Toby with you. Do some hunting." Angelus said.

"Okay. Come on guys. Bailey.." Penn was interrupted by Angelus "Bailey is staying here with me." he informed. Spike and Toby had already gone out in the car by that time and so Penn alone stared at Angelus when he said that. He knew that look in his Sire's eyes. "Angelus...What are you going to do?" Penn asked concerned.

Angelus chuckled and pulled Penn into a kiss hands sliding down to clasp his ass. "No need to worry for your sister Penn. She's a curious girl after all. I'm just going to use my finger on her. She'll feel no pain. So don't you fear for her. You let daddy take care of everything. You forget boy...I know what I'm doing." Angelus assured him with a gentle kiss and then turned him towards the garage with a swat "Go on now."

Penn left then offering no further argument. He drove off annoyed. Angelus had said he wouldn't touch the girl! Penn was angry that he had broken his word. And it didn't matter if Bailey was curious or not. She had no idea what she was playing with. Penn trusted Angelus when he said he wouldn't hurt her. So he knew Angelus wouldn't hurt her. No the issue was that Angelus had said he wouldn't do anything with the little girl. That's when Penn made a choice.

"here Spike I'll take Toby with me." Penn said and then left with Toby by his side.

When Penn killed a man and took his keys getting in his car with Toby Toby was confused "What are we doing?" Toby asked getting a bad feeling about this.

Penn started the engine and drove off "We're leaving. Your mine and I'm claiming you. He can't have you. And he can't have me anymore either. Not after this. I'm too pissed off to stay here. I need to clear my head. We're leaving the country. At least then it will take him longer to find us. And he's too lazy to go to another country just to get us." Penn said though a moment later he thought that that was a lie. Angelus would never give them up that easily.

In the study

Angelus had called Bailey into the study and sat with her on the couch.

"Do you trust me Princess?" Angelus asked.

Bailey nodded "Yes." she said honestly.

"Good. Now stand up sweetheart." Angelus said and once she stood up he turned her to face him and had his hands on her small hips "Now...we're going to have some fun. Would you like that?" Angelus asked.

She nodded again now too nervous to answer. But it was a good kind of nervous.

Angelus placed a gentle kiss on her lips "That's my good little girl." he praised.

He then got up leaving her where she was "Stay there Princess." he grabbed something from his drawer. "Here this is for you." he said handing her what he had stolen one night.

It was a short skirt. Black and red. With a tiny chain across the material. She gasped because it looked sexy and cute and she loved it. "Now you put that on and Daddy will close his eyes and you tell me when you have it on alright? Take those pants and your panties off and then put the skirt on. Then tell me when the skirt is on. Alright?" Angelus asked.

"I can't put my undies back on?" she asked.

Angelus shook his head "No."

She shrugged "Okay." she said/.

Angelus sat down on the couch and then covered his eyes though he could still see her taking her pants off. She hesitated a moment with her undies but she took them off too. Placing them on a chair and then she slipped the sexy skirt on. She loved it. Even though it was really short.

"Okay. I'm ready." she said.

Angelus grinned and then uncovered his eyes and spent a moment admiring his shy yet brave little girl in the sexy skirt that was making Angelus hard. But this wasn't about his pleasure. It was about hers. He got enough pleasure from his boys. He could wait and please her and then get his own pleasure through one of the boys. He would not break his word. He would not have sex with her. She was too tiny. And he didn't want to break her or drive her insane because of the pain. So she would only have pleasure. She was his pride and joy after all. She deserved it.

"Very nice." Angelus purred then crooked his finger at her "Now come here my precious."

Bailey went over to him and his hands went to her hips and lifted her up to straddle his thighs her bottom on his knees and because his legs were parted her legs were parted open for him. He had a nice view of her small virgin sweetness. One hand went behind her to rest on her lower back. The other went to her thigh and he gazed into her eyes her innocent brown eyes spoke of trust and adoration for her sire. She was completely in love. And it pleased Angelus to know that she loved and trusted him so much. "Good girl." he praised his hand was gentle as it stroked her thigh and then it moved higher going under her skirt.

Bailey could feel the air on her private area and she knew that there were several inches between the couch and her personal spot. She wasn't sure what his hand was doing but she trusted him to not hurt her.

Angelus knew that she was young and so he chose to explain what he was going to do.

"Now listen carefully baby. Daddy's going to touch you okay? My lovely girl. This will bring you your first orgasm. And there's no way to describe what it will feel like. You'll just have to experience it for yourself. Just be a good girl and let me take care of everything. I'll do all the work. You don't have to do anything but sit there and look pretty." Angelus said with a gentle kiss.

His used his middle finger and began to gently touch her and then he began to rub her clitoris stroking her up and down with his finger.

Bailey gasped a little the sensations were electric and she actually panted a little. Needing something. But she wasn't sure what it was. It was a little frustrating. She threw her head back in pleasure moaning with shock and joy though she was too new to understand any of it.

Angelus chuckled at how easy it was to please her. She hadn't come yet. But she was getting there.

Bailey had her teeth clenched and she was groaning as she felt heat between her legs as he continued to stroke her. It felt so good. She wasn't sure what to do. One of her hands was on his shoulder and the other was gripping his elbow. The elbow of the hand he was using on her.

"Daddy." she moaned out dragging out the word. Not sure what she wanted or what it would accomplish but she needed to say it. The heat was increasing and she was flying higher with each stroke of his talented finger.

Angelus who was an experienced loved knew the signals. And so he sped up his finger. Going faster. Harder. His arm around her firmly held her where she was and then the poor little girl was coming so hard that she had tears forming in her eyes. Angelus stayed with her. His finger coaxing the climax from her as she kept coming. She writhed on his finger and it was delicious agony as Angelus stayed with her and watched her pretty face contort with the powerful orgasm. When he body finally relaxed she slumped down and he moved his finger from her and caught her sagging body laying her on his chest rubbing her back he soothed her "Shh. My precious girl. That was so good baby. You did such an awesome job. You came so hard. Shh. I know baby. I know. It's alright. Your okay. My baby." Angelus crooned to her as she began to calm down from the experience of her first orgasm.

Bailey ended up falling asleep because she felt worn out from it all. Angelus carried her to bed and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he went down and Spike came in. He didn't look very happy. In fact he looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong now?" Angelus asked knowing that look.

Spike didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but..."I think junior stole Toby and ran away from home. Saw him steal a car but I wasn't sure why he was doing it. Didn't know he was trying to take off. Otherwise I would have stopped him. Don't kill the messenger." Spike begged holding his hands up.

Angelus saw read and then growled low. "Go to bed." Angelus ordered then went into his study and used his cell phone.

Penn's phone rang "Hello?" he answered thinking it would be Spike but it wasn't.

"You turn that car around and get your ass back here right now!" Angelus growled in a dangerous Tone that Penn knew well.

"Angelus..." Penn tried but was interrupted "Right now Boy! If I have to come looking for you your going to get the strapping of your life and you'll also be kneeling down to take your soother! Do you hear me! Last chance Penn. Get your ass home!" Angelus yelled then hung up the phone.

The threats did the trick. Penn wasn't about to earn himself a session kneeling before Angelus and taking the soother. He had never learned to like it. He hated it still today. Penn gave in turning the car around and berating himself for the coward he was. Well one thing was for sure. Angelus had trained him well. He knew when to not push any further. And now was that time. Penn sped the car back to where they had found it and then took Toby and headed home.

Once home Angelus sent Toby to bed after feeding him. Then ordered Penn to the study.

Then Angelus still believing that Penn should be punished for his rebelion had him by hair and forced the boy now crying with humiliation to get down on his knees before Angelus and suck him off.

Penn did as he was told knowing that it wasn't optional. He hated every second of it. Angelus ignored his tears. Then he came into Penn's mouth and Penn swallowed knowing better then to let it get anywhere but in his mouth. Then Angelus lifted him up kissed him and sent him to bed with a sharp punishing swat to his backside. Penn was well humiliated and sorry by the time he got to bed.

Angelus stayed in his study drawing a picture of First Bailey. The look on her face when her orgasm had hit her and then he drew Penn kneeling sweetly between his thighs sucking him off. Both made pretty pictures.

TBC...

Next time : A watcher approaches the vampire with a soul with an offer. But will the vampire accept it?

And which vampire with a soul will get the offer?


	18. Chapter 18: Just the beginning

Bailey

I made a profile for Angelus on fb..if you want to add him then look for Angelus Hanson or type in the email vampireangel 72 at rocket mail dot com. I also made one for all the children he made but they are on that profile too so you can add them if you want.

This time : A slayer approaches the vampire with a soul and makes an offer that she doesn't want to refuse. Will she take it?

Warning: Spanking

Also: This is almost finished but there will be a sequel. YAY!

Chapter 18: Just the beginning.

She was bored...she was mind numbingly bored! Angelus had taken Spike out to the club and left Penn at home to babysit Toby and Bailey. Toby was playing on the play station and Bailey had been playing on her DS. But she soon got bored with that. She got off the bed and went over to the window. On a whim she climbed out and then jumped down. She was shocked when she landed on her feet. She ran as if Angelus would appear out of nowhere...then again it's not like he had never done that before.

She ended up at the church sitting on the bench. She stared into space for several long moments and then she jumped when someone sat beside her. She gasped when she saw the blonde slayer..the same on that Angelus had killed. But..how? She was now a little scared. There was man that stood near the slayer. An older man that didn't say anything. Buffy turned towards her "Hi Bailey...how have you been?" she asked kindly.

Bailey was still very nervous but decided to let her guard down. "I'm okay...and you?" she asked.

Buffy smiled "I'm good. Listen I know Angelus killed me but I was brought back because my word wasn't done yet. But I need help. I mean I have friends and all but I need help that they can't give me. I need the kind of help that Spike provided me when he was with me. He used to help me in fights. There's a legacy..about a vampire with a soul..it doesn't call them by name..but I thought it was Spike..but now I'm starting to think that maybe it's you. I'm going to make you an offer..and you don't have to accept...but if you do then I'll help you in whatever way that I can. I want you to join my team. Or maybe put your own team together...but if you do that then I want to be part of that team. I can help you. I want to help you. Just think about it..if it's your destiny then you'll do it. And Angelus won't be able to do anything about it if it's your destiny. Meet me here again tomorrow if you feel that it's the right thing to do. And bring what you want..because you won't be going back to him." Buffy said then got up and left. If the child was the vampire with a soul then she would be there the next night.

Bailey sat thinking for a long time. She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about it.

Leave her sire? Help the slayer? Was it her destiny?

Suddenly none of that mattered anymore because she could sense the sun coming soon. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was nearly 5:30 in the morning. She got up and ran for home wondering how long she had been sitting there. How long had she been gone?

She leaped over the gate and then ran for the door. She opened it as quietly as she could but she could hear Angelus yelling and she walked in to see Penn standing in the corner with tears running down his face. She assumed that maybe Angelus had swat him but she knew he hadn't been spanked. Spike was leaning against the wall his arms crossed a displeased look on his face. His displeasure was aimed at Penn. Toby was sitting on the couch looking like he wasn't sure what to do. Angelus seemed to sense her or maybe he smelled her. Because he suddenly turned towards her his shouting stopped.

Her eyes widened and she took a fearful step back then stopped herself.

Angelus came over to her and picked her up setting her firmly on his hip then with his free hand he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him..."Where have you been young lady?" he demanded.

And she knew by his tone that she was in trouble. That was the same tone that he used the last time he had taken the strap to her. She whimpered but then said "I went out...I'm sorry daddy.."

Angelus shook his head becoming annoyed. "That's it..I've had enough." he said then he turned to Spike "You make sure that he stays there for ten minutes..if I'm not back by then then go to bed.." Angelus growled then headed to his study slamming the door shut and locked it.

Bailey was afraid but not too afraid. Her sire loved her after all.

Angelus sat her down on the desk and forced her to look him in the eyes "You left the mansion without permission. You've been gone most of the night. I came home to find Penn in tears because he couldn't find you. I strapped him over his pants because he hurt himself when he couldn't find you. Now your going to tell me EXACTLY when you have been doing all this time." Angelus said.

Bailey thought about that...then decided to tell him. "I was at the church...the slayer showed up. She told me about the prophecy of the vampire with a soul. And she thinks it me. But most of the time I was just sitting and thinking." she said.

Angelus knew of the prophecy. It had never occurred to him that perhaps ones of his little ones was the so called vampire with a soul. If it was her destiny then Angelus knew that even he couldn't stop it. But he could make sure that nothing happened to her while she was living it.

"What else did she say?" he asked.

"That if I felt that it was true that I should meet her tomorrow...and that I wouldn't be able to go back to you." she said.

Angelus growled at that. Then said "And do you feel that it's true?" he asked..he was now pretty sure that it was. It wasn't like her to run off. So what had caused her to suddenly go out on her own? It couldn't be a coincidence that the slayer was also out and had approached her. Fate had led Angelus to Bailey...and now he was faced with the possibility that maybe fate was also going to take her away.

"Yes..." she said not having to think long about that..."I don't know why I left..I just felt that I needed to go..then the slayer found me." Bailey said.

And now Angelus knew for sure. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead "I love you my childe...you know that..don't you?" he asked.

She nodded wondering where this was going. "I love you too daddy."

"I was going to punish you..but I find that I cannot." he said his voice now rough with his unfallen tears. He held them back for her sake. She would be scared if she saw daddy crying.

"Daddy?.." she asked becoming scared because she could tell that he was upset. And not angry upset. But sad upset.

He picked her up into his arms again to hold her close...He closed his eyes on the tears so that they wouldn't fall and tried to remain strong.

Bailey held on tight not sure what was going on.

Angelus sat down with her on his lap and raised her face off his shoulder "Princess...listen to me...I know now that this is your destiny. You must go to the slayer tomorrow night. And you mustn't look back. You'll still need me. I won't leave you alone. I will come to you nightly. To make certain that you feed from me. Sire's blood will make your stronger. The slayer will teach you to fight. I will speak with her myself..later. I want you to know that I will be around. If you ever need my help all you need to do is come to me. And I will be watching over you. I will have others watching you too. My gift to you is this...you may take one of your brothers with you. I insist on this because I want to know for certain that you are being taken care of...all I beg of you is that you take my William. Because he is the best fighter here besides for me. And I know that he will take care of you in my place." Angelus said running his fingers through her hair lovingly as he spoke.

Tears filled Bailey's eyes as she realized that Angelus was going to free her so that she could live her destiny. But she wasn't sure that she wanted it now that she knew what it was doing to her sire. "I don't want to go." Bailey began to cry then. Angelus wrapped her in his arms.."Shh...princess I know...but you must. You can not fight your destiny childe. Not even I can stop this. You will be safe...I will make sure of that. And if that means that I have to step in to help you then I'll damn well step in and help you. If that means that I just helped you save the world then so be it. But you will remain safe. And William can be there for you when I can not." Angelus said holding her as she cried.

A long while later she had finally gotten used to the idea and she was calm now. She fell asleep on him and he held her on his lap knowing that it was early in the morning now. He carried the sleeping girl to bed laying her down. Then went over to William and shook him awake "William..baby come with me." he said pulling his childe up and helped him to the study.

Once there Spike was still a little groggy "Tired.." he whined.

Angelus pulled him into his arms "I know childe...but this couldn't wait. I need more time with you before you leave me." Angelus said.

Spike stiffened "Leave you? I'm not gonna leave you Sire..why would you say that?" he asked.

Angelus brought the boy over to the desk and sat in his chair pulling the boy on his lap to straddle his hips. "My boy...my beautiful boy...I need you to do something for me baby. I need you to protect her when I am not there. I won't be able to be there all the time. So I'll need you to keep her safe. Bailey is the vampire from the prophecy. The one about the vampire with a soul. She's going tonight to start that destiny. But I can't have her unprotected William. You are William the bloody one of my most feared children. And so you are the closest thing to me that I can give her. I know you can and will protect her. I will still be around. I am not leaving either of you..but I need to know that when she leaves tonight she'll be safe...and so I am freeing you my childe. Will you do this for me? Will you keep her safe?" Angelus said begging his childe who now had tears in his eyes.

Spike was beside himself with all the things he was feeling. His Sire was freeing him? Choosing him to keep his most precious thing safe. And Spike would do it. Because he loved her too. All he could do was nod yes and then he buried his face in his sire's shoulder holding tight.

Angelus shushed him and then once he was calmed Angelus stripped them both and made love to Spike so gently as if he were glass. The gentleness almost had Spike in tears again. His sire was showing him just how much he loved him. Spike clung to him as he continued to gently thrust into him.

They both came hard and then Angelus spent the rest of the day light hours with Spike.

They laid on the floor those last few hours just cuddling together.

Later that night Spike took Bailey's hand both had already said goodbye to Angelus. And they left together. Walking to the park they met with Buffy. Spike said that they would work on their own and that they would call if they needed her help.

Spike quickly found a place that was nice enough for them to stay. He figured they could start a business or something. Spike spent two weeks teaching Bailey all his tricks. Then one night she was out on her own and she dusted her first vampire and managed to save a girl in an ally.

She went home and knew that Spike was out drinking. He would be back soon.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door she turned around and saw a man with short dark hair but she could smell that he wasn't human. "Your not human." she stated.

He smirkd "That's a bit rude." he said with an Irish accent then added "I'm Doyle. I get these visions in my head..from the powers that be. And they showed me that I'm suppose to come help you. Hardly believed it when I saw how young you were. Merely a child.." he said looking her over then continued to talk "So I decided to come here and help you..I'm sure you don't mind. It's not like you can't use the help." he said then sat in a chair. Bailey questioned him,,,"What do you mean by visions?"

"Visions of things to come. The future if you will. So where's the other vampire?" he asked

Spike came in then.."Who the bloody hell is this?" he asked.

Bailey shoved Spike because she knew that look that was his 'I'm gonna throw someone' look.

"Leave him alone. He's here to help us. He's nice! So you be nice!" she told him glaring up at her brother.

Spike rolled his eyes but let her have her way.

Spike and Angelus had worked out a deal..once a week Spike would meet him and give a report on what was going on and how things were going. Spike had blood in the fridge. One set of bags came from a hospital...the other set came from Angelus himself. Spike would warm up the blood of Angelus at least one a day for each of them..Angelus's orders of course. But then after that it was the other blood. Spike had given up hunting humans because Bailey said it was counter productive to their mission...the bloody minx! But Spike got over it.

Bailey slept in a huge apartment attached to the building and Spike slept in the bed with her each night.

Spike had met Bailey's street friends the one named Gunn was a little hellion. But he was useful too. He had said that Bailey just needed to ask and he would help her with anything. So far their hadn't been much of anything. And now this Doyle shows up. Well at least he had his own place and he seemed sincere enough.

He'd thought that after this it was pretty much the end.

But it seemed that it was only the beginning.

THE END

Sequel to come!

Sorry it was kinda short...God I made myself cry with this one!


End file.
